


Oh Tommy Joe!

by Fanny_Glambert



Series: Tommy Joe encontra o amor [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Past Relationship(s), True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy e Adam nunca chegaram a ser um casal de verdade, mas o que tiveram foi intenso e verdadeiro... Até que Adam conheceu o outro cara. Aquilo era amor e Tommy podia ver isso, mas seu coração doía como uma ferida aberta toda vez que olhava para os dois, então ele resolveu sair de perto. Viajar e pensar.<br/>Paris lhe pareceu uma boa ideia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história é sobre o Tommy. Teremos o resto da glamily, mas ele é o personagem principal.

Em uma rua pouco frequentada, perto do Champs Élysées, havia um pequeno café. Esse café havia sobrevivido às duas guerras mundiais e diziam as más línguas, a Napoleão Bonaparte.

Foi neste café que Tommy entrou na manhã seguinte a sua chegada a Paris. Perdido e mal-humorado, entrou no primeiro lugar onde pensou poder encontrar uma cerveja. Eles não tinham cerveja ali.

Tendo a certeza de que ninguém o entenderia, xingou em voz alta e virou-se para sair, quando uma voz macia falou em inglês com sotaque britânico.

—Não pode esperar encontrar cerveja em um café, senhor. Não a essa hora da manhã, pelo menos.

—Aparentemente... Ele resmungou, voltando-se para a intrometida, pronto a proferir um sarcástico pedido de desculpas.

Lindos olhos cor de chocolate, levemente delineados de preto e decorados com cílios longos o encaravam, os lábios se apertavam em reprovação, emprestando a ela a aparência de uma boneca de porcelana. O sol batia em seu longo cabelo ondulado, mostrando reflexos avermelhados.

—Por que não tenta um café? Dizem que Napoleão gostou tanto de nosso expresso que permitiu que ficássemos abertos, mesmo tendo fechado todas as outras lojas da cidade.

—É sério? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e a encarou. A mulher apenas deu de ombros, sorvendo seu latte com caramelo, servido em uma xícara de porcelana, não em um copo descartável.

Tommy virou-se para o grande cartaz em letras cursivas, disposto acima do balcão.

—Dê a ele um machiatto com caramelo, Gigi. – ela disse para a barista, que atendeu prontamente. – Parece que você está precisando de doçura em sua vida.

—Você é bem intrometida para uma francesa... Sempre pensei que vocês cuidassem de suas próprias vidas.

—E vocês americanos sempre ficam mal-humorados quando não conseguem o que querem.

—Touchè.

—Sente-se, seu café ficará pronto logo.

Por algum motivo, Tommy sentiu-se compelido a obedecer. Alguma coisa na aura daquela mulher o impedia de ir.

—Marieanne, prestes a me divorciar – ela disse, estendendo a mão para ele. Tommy encarou-a por alguns instantes e depois sorriu, apertando a mão dela.

—Tommy Joe, coração partido.

Marie olhou para seu companheiro de mesa e não conseguiu acreditar como alguém pudera partir o coração dele.

Tommy Joe parecia tão seguro, dono de si. Quer dizer, não era todo homem que ficava confortável em andar pelas ruas com os olhos pesadamente maquiados...

—Espere um pouco! Você é Tommy Joe Ratliff! O baixista de...

—Shshsh! Fale baixo, por favor! É, sou eu. Mas estou de férias, então, não sou _eu_ , entende?

—Entendi. Desculpe... Que tal seu café?

Ele havia se esquecido da enorme xícara pousada a sua frente. Deu um pequeno gole, com medo de se queimar.

No instante em que o doce e o amargo atingiram sua língua, Tommy fechou os olhos e um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Marie não disse nada, apenas sorriu e sorveu seu próprio café, tentando ignorar os arrepios que aquele som provocara em sua espinha dorsal.

—Quer dar uma volta pela cidade? – ele disse de repente.

—Claro... – Marie respondeu sem hesitar, pois havia resolvido que precisava de espontaneidade em sua vida.

Tommy fez menção de pegar a carteira, mas ela segurou seu braço.

—É por conta da casa. – ele olhou primeiro para a mão delicada em seu braço e depois para o lindo rosto sorridente e sorriu também. Quando ela retirou a mão, ele sentiu o vazio.

Fez sinal para que ela fosse na frente e então, apressou-se para abrir a porta para Marie. Ele podia ser um rocker ateu que não dava a mínima para a sociedade, mas sua mãe o havia ensinado a como tratar uma mulher.

Enquanto ela passava, Tommy observou aquela criatura encantadora e misteriosa. Não era como a maioria das francesas que ele vira pela cidade, perfeitamente arrumada e perfumada. Usava um blusão azul hortência comprido até os joelhos e calças jeans pretas e justas. Nos pés, um par de sapatilhas à Audrey Hepburn e nas mãos, uma bolsa-carteira também preta. A única extravagância parecia ser o par de brincos dourados, um pouco grandes demais para aquela roupa despojada.

—Então, porque você me disse que está se divorciando?

—Minha mãe acreditava que quando você conhece uma pessoa, deve contar a ela algo particular, nada muito importante claro. Se o outro responder espontaneamente do mesmo jeito, as chances de uma amizade são maiores.

—Teoria interessante... Mas desde quando se divorciar não é muito importante?

—Desde que meu marido é um mulherengo irresponsável e infantil que demoliu peça por peça o amor que eu sentia por ele.

Tommy parou de andar e a encarou por cima de seus enormes óculos escuros.

—Isso é sério? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, jogando o cabelo para trás dos ombros. – Bem, sinto muito por isso. Coração partido é uma droga!

—Meu coração partido já se curou, minha dignidade é que ainda está abalada, pois só agora decidi dar o passo final... Então, você veio a Paris para curar o seu coração partido?

—Mais ou menos... Tenho uma decisão importante a tomar, e não quis ficar em LA, lembranças demais, sabe? Embora Paris não tenha sido a melhor das escolhas também.

—Você sabe que o mundo todo torcia para que vocês ficassem juntos, não é?

Tommy sorriu, sem se importar em perguntar como ela sabia. A própria Marie dissera. O mundo todo sabia.

—Fui muito idiota, não é? Como eu pude pensar que alguém como ele se apaixonaria por mim?

—Ele era apaixonado por você Tommy, até mesmo os fãs podiam ver isso! Mas Adam procurava por amor de verdade.

—Eu sei. Machuca menos pensar que ele nunca esteve tão feliz. Mas meu coração ainda dói.

—E vai doer por um tempo ainda. Mas passa.

—É... Pior é saber que até o fim desta semana tenho que decidir se continuo na banda apesar de tudo ou se desisto da melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida.

—Se esse é o seu modo de colocar as coisas, acho que a resposta é bastante óbvia.

Tommy não respondeu, e eles continuaram andando pela rua movimentada, em direção a Torre Eiffel.

—...comigo, Tommy?

—O que? – perdido em seus pensamentos, ele não percebeu que Marie falava com ele.

—Perguntei se quer passar o dia comigo.

—Por quê?

—Porque não quero ficar sozinha hoje e acho que você também não.

—Acho que é uma boa ideia. Eu ia voltar para o hotel e me entupir de porcarias do frigobar enquanto assistia filmes de terror.

—Tenho uma ideia melhor... Venha! – Marie então o pegou pela mão e começou a correr.

Pararam em frente a um antigo teatro, numa viela não muito longe da torre. Dois enormes cartazes ladeavam a porta, com fotos imensas de Boris Karloff, Bela Lugosi, Lon Chaney e Mark Schreck. Marie podia jurar que Tommy guinchara de felicidade.

Agora, ele a puxava pela mão, excitado. Comprou as entradas e pipocas para ambos.

Muitas horas depois, os dois deixaram o cinema, tagarelando incessantemente.

—Nunca encontrei uma garota que gostasse tanto de filmes de terror...

—Oh, mas eu não gosto. Não dos modernos pelo menos. Mas Drácula e Nosferatu são um tesourou inestimável. Nunca tinha visto aquele Fantasma da Ópera, porém! Fantástico!

—Sim, adoro filmes mudos...

—Palavras às vezes são superestimadas.

Quando ela disse aquilo Tommy parou e virou-se para ela. Prendeu os olhos de Marieanne nos seus e deu um passo a frente, tentando decidir se queria mesmo fazer aquilo, mas ela decidiu por ele, colocando uma mão quente em seu rosto, afastando o cabelo louro que caia sobre os olhos do baixista.

—Eu sou toda sua, se você me quiser, Tommy Joe.

O beijo foi intempestivo, rude e desesperado. Tommy segurou-se nela, como em uma tábua de salvação e Marie o segurou em seus braços, também procurando apoio.

Sentir os lábios de uma mulher e mãos pequenas correndo por seu corpo, depois de tanto tempo, era tão fantástico que Tommy gemeu e a apertou mais junto a si. Cambaleando, ele a guiou até uma parede, apertando seu corpo magro contra o dela.

Ofegantes pela necessidade de ar e a pura luxúria que partilhavam Tommy e Marie interromperam o beijo ardente. A necessidade pairava no ar entre eles.

Mais uma vez Tommy a pegou pela mão, correndo em direção à via principal, então, ele parou.

—Não tenho a mínima ideia de para que lado fica o hotel!

Marieanne riu e o beijou de leve, passando a liderar a corrida. Logo eles estavam em frente ao lindo hotel Plaza e então, no quarto dele.

Assim que a porta bateu atrás deles, o pulôver de Marie foi para o chão, revelando um torço delineado de pele branca e seios firmes protegidos por um sutiã preto acetinado. Tommy tirou a própria camiseta preta e a jogou junto à peça de lã. No caminho para o quarto, os sapatos ficaram para trás.

Marie caiu de costas na cama, desabotoando as próprias calças, que Tommy tratou de puxar e jogar para longe junto com as suas próprias. Ela tinha pernas longas e roliças, macias.

O contato de suas peles incendiou novamente o desejo e Marie puxou o baixista para baixo, segurando-o pelo pescoço e beijando os lábios cheios com ferocidade. Sua mão correu pelo abdome definido, indo parar no volume dentro da cueca também preta. Tommy gemeu e retirou a mão dela, prendendo-a com a sua no colchão.

Sua boca desceu pelo pescoço longo, deixando pequenos beijos e mordidas, alcançou um seio macio e o libertou do sutiã. Ah o paraíso que era ter um mamilo rosado entre seus lábios e ouvir os gemidos de uma garota!

Ela percebeu o quanto Tommy gostava de tomar a liderança, então apenas o deixou fazer o que tivesse vontade. Limitou-se a correr os dedos pelas costas dele, e apertá-lo junto a si. Quando a boca dele se acercou de seu ponto mais íntimo ela gemeu baixinho, abrindo mais as pernas lhe dando total acesso. O baixista jogou o cabelo para trás e retomou sua tarefa, que no momento era fazer Marieanne gritar de prazer.

Ela murmurava palavras desconexas em francês conforme a língua dele trabalhava em seu clitóris, a cabeça girava de um lado para o outro, as mãos apertavam os lençóis.

—Oh Deus, Tommy! TOMMY!

Ainda ofegante, ela o viu levantar-se e procurar algo no bolso de sua calça. Da carteira, Tommy tirou um pequeno envelope quadrado.

—Posso colocar para você? – ela perguntou, olhando-o por baixo dos cílios, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

Tommy hesitou, colocar o preservativo era sempre um ato apressado, e desconfortável quando não feito por ele próprio. Mas o sorriso de Marie era tão tentador e tão cheio de promessas que ele resolveu se arriscar. Deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e entregou-lhe o pequeno pacote.

Ainda com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ela o fez deitar de costas na cama e abriu o saquinho com os dentes.

—Hum! Canela!

Para a surpresa de Tommy, ela colocou a camisinha ainda enrolada contra a boca e prendendo a ponta com a língua, encaixou-a na cabeça latejante do pênis dele. Ela vai mesmo fazer isso? Ele pensou, excitado além de seu limite. Com o corpo erguido pelos cotovelos ele obervou enquanto a cabeça dela descia lentamente sobre seu membro, posicionando a camisinha perfeitamente. Quando chegou à base, ela voltou a se erguer, lambendo seu caminho de volta.

—Você é cheia de surpresas! – ele disse, com voz rouca.

Rindo baixinho, ela montou de cavalinho sobre o quadril dele, e abaixou a cabeça até encostar os lábios no ouvido dele.

—Só quando o cara me faz gritar usando apenas a língua.

Com um movimento súbito, ele a fez cair no colchão e se posicionou sobre os quadris dela.

—Imagine o que eu posso fazer com as outras partes do meu corpo!

—Minha imaginação não é tão fértil, por que você não me mostra?

Tommy aceitou o desafio com um esgar maldoso curvando-lhe os lábios cheios. Com um movimento rápido e preciso, ele a penetrou, arrancando um grito meio de surpresa, meio de êxtase. Sem perder tempo, começou a se mover contra ela, as mãos firmemente plantadas nos quadris roliços. Logo eles encontraram o ritmo certo e o quarto se encheu de gemidos, gritos de prazer e o som de respirações pesadas.

Marie jogou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o prendeu no lugar, chamando seu nome desesperadamente, mas Tommy não queria terminar ainda. Uma pequena parte de seu ser ansiava por um tipo de vingança que sua mente racional não entendia. Com um movimento brusco, ele a virou de costas e sem aviso, penetrou-a por trás. Seus movimentos eram quase violentos, mas Marie entendia e o deixou livre. Quando ele a puxou pelo cabelo, para que encostasse as costas nele, ela obedeceu, mas segurou as mãos dele e o fez pousá-las em seus seios, para que Tommy soubesse que era ela, e não Adam quem estava na cama com ele.

Os dedos dele apertaram a carne macia e seus ouvidos se deleitaram com os gemidos guturais na voz feminina. Ele sentira mais falta daquele som do que poderia supor. Um gemido brotou de seus próprios lábios e ele sentiu que estava próximo do clímax. Mas ele queria olhar nos olhos dela quando chegasse lá, queria levá-la com ele.

Ele a fez mudar de posição novamente, de forma mais suave desta vez.

—Quero que olhe para mim, Marie, por favor.

Ela abriu os olhos, prendendo o olhar dele no seu e o beijou de leve, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Tommy voltou a movimentar os quadris, num ritmo lento e delicioso, com todo o amor que havia dentro dele e que ele pensava ter morrido nos últimos meses. Sem que ele percebesse, suas mãos se uniram no colchão no momento em que ela alcançava o clímax. Momentos depois, ele também liberou um grito de prazer, que roubou todo o fôlego de seu peito e o fez cair sobre ela, semiconsciente.

—Oh Tommy! Havia lágrimas na voz dela e ele levantou a cabeça para olhar em seu rosto. – Isso foi fantástico!

—Então porque está chorando?

—Não estou chorando. – ela disse, beijando a cabeça dele e abraçando-o – São lágrimas de contentamento.

—Mulheres são complicadas – ele rebateu, meio dormindo. – Gosto disso...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários e perguntas são muito bem vindos! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Marie acordou no meio da noite, sentindo frio. Tateou pela cama procurando por Tommy e não o encontrou. Sentou-se e olhou em volta, o quarto estava vazio e na penumbra, apenas as luzes da cidade lançavam uma iluminação mortiça no chão acarpetado. Do outro lado da porta vinha uma melodia abafada.  
Enrolando-se no lençol ela se levantou e abriu a porta. Tommy estava lá, encarapitado em uma cadeira com as pernas cruzadas, dedilhava seu violão, o olhar perdido na paisagem noturna através da janela. Em silêncio Marie alcançou a pilha de roupas perto da porta, apanhou seu pulôver e o vestiu, jogando o lençol na pilha. Aproximou-se devagar, dando tempo a ele para notar sua presença. Finalmente reconheceu os acordes de Sleepwalker.  
Quando percebeu que ela estava ao seu lado, Tommy parou de tocar e soltou um suspiro sentido.  
—É minha musica preferida também.  
—Como você sabe? – ele ergueu o rosto, encarando-a pela primeira vez.  
—Não pude ir a nenhum show, então matei minha curiosidade no YouTube. Há vários vídeos apenas com imagens suas durante a GlamNation e eu notei que esta é a única musica que você cantava junto, enquanto tocava.  
—É o que se pode chamar de ironia, não? Agora me sinto um sonâmbulo por causa dele...  
—Algumas garotas ficariam ofendidas em saber que depois de uma noite maravilhosa de sexo, você continua pensando nele...  
—Algumas garotas... Sinto muito Marieanne, não é muito diferente do que o seu marido lhe fez.  
—Não, não é, mas eu entendo você. Ela tirou o violão das mãos dele e o puxou para o chão com ela, e o fez sentar entre suas pernas e encostar a cabeça em seu peito. Abraçou-o firmemente.  
—Às vezes fico tentando entender como cheguei a essa situação... Por toda a minha vida, sempre me apaixonei por mulheres, fiquei com mulheres. Então, de um momento para o outro, depois de um simples beijo, eu começo a questionar toda a minha vida, me apaixono por um homem e tenho meu coração partido por ele, coisa que garota nenhuma em meus trinta anos jamais fez.  
—Dizem que você só é hetero até encontrar a pessoa certa... – ele riu baixinho e beijou o braço dela, ainda pousado sobre seu tórax.  
—O estranho é que não me sinto gay, entende? Não sinto atração por nenhum outro homem... Apenas ele mexe comigo dessa forma.  
—É, eu tive uma prova bem grande esta noite de que você não é gay, Tommy Joe. Não se preocupe com isso. E seu coração partido vai se curar.  
—Eu sei. A questão é se eu vou conseguir curá-lo permanecendo na banda, ou se devo me afastar. E eu não quero deixar o grupo, realmente não quero!  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.  
—Acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas, Marie...  
—Por quê?  
—Eu a usei descaradamente esta noite. Estava desesperado para provar a mim mesmo que ainda sou homem, que estar com Adam não mudou minha natureza.  
—Isso quer dizer que você teria escolhido qualquer garota que olhasse para você por mais de dois segundos?  
—Não! – ele se agitou. Libertando-se do abraço dela, sentou de frente para Marie. – Isso nem mesmo passava pela minha cabeça quando entrei no café esta manhã... Mas o fato é que eu jamais fui para a cama com uma garota no primeiro encontro! Não acho isso certo, mas você despertou sensações... sentimentos em mim que eu julgava não ter mais e quis pôr a prova. E por isso, eu sinto muito.  
Marieanne não disse nada, apenas desencostou-se da parede e o beijou nos lábios tão ternamente que ele se sentiu ainda mais culpado.  
—Não se sinta mal, Tommy. Queria que todos os homens fossem honestos assim. Saiba que não me sinto usada, nem um pouco. Não me sentiria assim nem que você não fosse uma das pessoas que mais admiro no show-biz.  
—Você me admira é? – ela assentiu, sorrindo, uma mecha de cabelo vermelho caindo sobre o rosto ligeiramente corado. – Venha cá. Ele a puxou para si e deitou no chão acarpetado, se deliciando com o peso do corpo esguio sobre o seu. Marie o beijou apaixonadamente, entremeando os dedos no cabelo louro. As mãos dele corriam por sua pele, por baixo do pulôver, puxando-o para cima.  
Com aquele sorriso malicioso que ele estava aprendendo a esperar, ela sentou sobre seus quadris e puxou o blusão pela cabeça, expondo o corpo nu. Foi abaixando o torço até que seu cabelo comprido cobrisse o peito de Tommy, então passou a distribuir beijos leves na pele branca, que se arrepiou, os pequenos mamilos escuros se retesaram sob o calor de seu hálito, fazendo-o gemer. A boca macia foi descendo, tórax, abdome... Em segundos, a calça jeans estava jogada de lado e ela continuou descendo até seu rosto tocar levemente no membro já ereto,  
Mas Marieanne tinha outros planos e ignorou a ereção pulsante, continuando sua descida pela pele sensível. Lambeu e mordiscou a parte interna das cochas, saltando de uma para a outra, enquanto voltava a subir. Tommy grunhia a cada nova carícia, incerto de até quando poderia aguentar aquela doce tortura. Quando ela chegou de volta a virilha, olhou para ele por baixo dos cílios, um mundo de promessas deliciosas nas íris cor de chocolate.  
A língua rosada despontou pelos lábios finos e fez contato com o membro latejante, correu por todo seu comprimento e então acariciou a cabeça. Tommy gemeu mais alto.  
Com uma risada abafada, ela o tomou em sua boca e sugou, as costas dele se arqueando de puro êxtase. A sucção foi ficando cada vez mais forte e rápida e embora ele fosse grande demais para a pequena boca de Marieanne, nunca antes em sua vida, Tommy sentira tamanho prazer. Nunca.  
—Marie... Eu vou... AHH!  
Ela engatinhou até ele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, ao que Tommy passou os braços tatuados ao redor dela.  
—Já vai amanhecer... – ele disse, baixinho. – Que tal um café com croissants?  
—Ótima ideia. E eu preciso mesmo trocar de roupa.  
—Vamos ao seu café?  
—É o melhor café da manhã da cidade!  
—Tudo bem para mim, mas primeiro, que tal um banho?

Ternura e luxúria eram uma combinação interessante, Marie veio a descobrir enquanto Tommy massageava suas costas com uma esponja embebida em sabonete de lavanda ao mesmo tempo que sua outra mão instigava o clitóris úmido não só pela água quente do chuveiro. Existiria sensação mais maravilhosa do que aquela? Ela duvidava. Ele tinha mãos pequenas, mas dedos longos e ágeis, como um bom guitarrista deveria ter, que passeavam por seu corpo como se não desejassem estar em nenhum outro lugar.  
Ela se virou e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, beijando os lábios grossos de leve. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito com o cabelo louro colado ao rosto limpo de maquiagem. Era como se finalmente, ela visse o verdadeiro Tommy Joe Ratliff.  
—Passe essa semana comigo. Não prometo fazê-lo esquecer seu coração partido, mas gostaria de tentar.  
Eles se encararam por um tempo, duas piscinas de chocolate derretido misturando-se em uma só.  
—Vou adorar passar esse tempo com você!


	3. Chapter 3

As ruas estavam barulhentas como de costume naquela manhã de quarta feira. Tommy e Marie tinham de disputar seu espaço nas movimentadas calçadas ao redor do Champs Élysées, mas faziam isso com um sorriso no rosto e ocasionais olhares de pena para os engravatados que passavam correndo por eles, rumo ao metrô.

Chegaram à rua lateral onde ficava o café de Marieanne pouco antes das oito da manhã. O lugar estava lotado, uma fila enorme quase saia pela porta envidraçada.

Ele se adiantou para abrir a porta e uma sensação de frio em sua palma o fez olhar para sua mão e para ela. Eles estavam de mãos dadas o tempo todo e Tommy nem sequer havia percebido. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios cheios, conforme ele percebia que ela também não se dera conta daquilo.

Pareceu-lhe mais do que natural voltar a entrelaçar seus dedos assim que entraram no café.

—Bonjour Gigi!

—Bonjour madam, monsieur. – A bela moça olhou para Tommy com malicia nos olhos negros, e sorriu para sua patroa.

—Croissants de chocolate?

—Saindo uma fornada em cinco minutos madame.

—Perfeito. Vamos Tommy.

Ela o puxou por uma porta ao lado do balcão, que os levou através da cozinha e por outra porta, atrás da qual havia uma escada de incêndio.

—Mon pettit chateau. – ela disse, abrindo a porta pintada de vermelho com uma chave escondida embaixo da floreira de hortênsias.

Tommy limpou os pés no capacho e deu um passo para dentro dos domínios de Marieanne. O apartamento era um loft amplo que ao que parecia, ocupava todo o andar de cima do café. Apesar de não haver paredes para separar os cômodos, os ambientes eram bem definidos.

A cozinha era bem aparelhada com uma ilha no centro e alguns banquinhos, uma parede fora decorada com azulejos antigos e coloridos misturados ao branco comum. Logo ao lado, uma mesa de madeira redonda, que pela ranhura no meio poderia se transformar em uma mesa para mais de dez pessoas jazia reluzente e enfeitada por um vazinho de flores coloridas. A parede ali era pintada de terracota. Na área da sala de estar, um sofá enorme se encostava na parede empapelada com motivos orientais e vários pufes e futtons ocupavam o tapete velho e gasto. Na parede oposta, havia um excelente home-theater, que ela acabava de ligar. A voz poderosa de Freddie Mercury encheu o apartamento.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Tommy foi a enorme cama box, escondida por um biombo de ceda chinesa, próxima a janela em arco que encimava a porta do café. Apenas por aquela cama se podia aprender muito sobre Marieanne. Lençóis de cetim vermelhos sob um edredom rosa pálido indicavam uma personalidade borbulhante sob o exterior comedido e o ursinho de pelúcia placidamente colocado em meio a montes de almofadas, o faziam pensar em uma mulher que não se esquecera da inocência da infância.

—Muito bonito! – Ele disse, indo abraçá-la. – Combina com você.

—Foi uma tortura colocá-lo em ordem quando me mudei. Goteiras e infiltrações por todo lado!

—Goteiras tornam tudo mais charmoso...

—Não em uma noite de inverno! – ela o beijou no nariz e soltou-se dos braços fortes. – Vou fazer café para nós.

Na bancada da cozinha havia uma enorme máquina de expresso que parecia antiga.

—É da última reforma. – ela disse, adivinhando os pensamentos dele. – Faz um expresso fantástico, mas infelizmente não é rápida o bastante. Eu a chamo de Pettit Bessie.

—Meigo. – Tommy a alcançou na bancada e abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

O cheiro pungente de café encheu o apartamento, mas nem Marie, nem Tommy queriam se mexer e separar-se daquele abraço. Era como se o mundo todo não importasse, como se estarem ali nos braços um do outro fosse apenas... Certo.

Uma batida na porta os tirou de seu mundo particular de aconchego e calor, assustando os dois. Relutante, Tommy soltou-se de Marie e foi atender.

Um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos equilibrava uma bandeja enorme em um braço, enquanto erguia o outro para bater na porta novamente.

—Petit déjeuner pour deux.

—Desculpe, o que?

—Petit déjeuner pour deux!

—Oui, oui. – Marie gritou da bancada – Merci Gideon! Pode pegar a bandeja Tommy? É nosso café da manhã.

—Ow! – Tommy pegou a bandeja e sorriu para o garoto – Merci Gideon! Disse, tentando imitar a pronuncia de Marie.

Gideon riu por baixo do fôlego e disparou escada abaixo.

—Você fica uma gracinha tentando falar francês!

—Gracinha? – ele franziu o nariz, apoiando a pesada bandeja na ilha no centro da cozinha.

—Você é uma gracinha! Principalmente sem maquiagem. Acostume-se!

—Agora que você mencionou... Me sinto um tanto nu.

—Aí está uma situação em que você é bem mais do que uma gracinha!

—Bom saber... Eles se encararam por vários minutos, com sorrisos maliciosos nos lábios.

Para dissipar um pouco da tensão sexual, que não era o que ela havia planejado para aquela manhã, Marie destampou a bandeja, revelando vários pequenos pratos.

Havia croissants de chocolate e sem recheio, manteiga e queijo fresco, geleia, rabanadas e pão recém-saído do forno. E especialmente para Tommy, havia ovos mexidos e bacon. Marie pousou as duas xícaras na bancada e apanhou um croissant salgado. O estomago de Tommy roncou assim que sentiu o cheiro das iguarias.

—Croissants de chocolate é algum tipo de código entre você e a moça do balcão? – ele disse, enfiando uma garfada de ovos mexidos na boca.

—Algo assim. Mas é um código muito especial. Ao contrário do que meu comportamento ontem possa tê-lo feito pensar, não costumo passar a noite com estranhos e trazê-los para meu apartamento.

—Não pensei absolutamente nada ontem, fique tranquila quanto a isso. Aliás, se eu estivesse pensando, nada daquilo teria acontecido...

—Bem, nesse caso espero que você pare de pensar mais vezes.

Eles riram e terminaram o café.

—Vou trocar de roupa. Os controles remotos estão na mesinha. Fique a vontade.

Ao invés de ligar a enorme TV, Tommy alcançou seu iphone e acessou o twitter. A primeira coisa que viu foi um tweet de Adam. “Se divertindo em Paris Glitters?” A mensagem era de vinte e três horas atrás. Tommy soltou um suspiro meio chateado, meio feliz e respondeu: “Muito!” Ia acrescentar “sinto sua falta”, mas achou melhor não. Se tinha de remendar seu coração partido era bom começar pela raiz, e parar de pensar nele daquela forma. Em vez disso disse apenas “Conheci uma garota incrível”. Respondeu mais alguns tweets de sua irmã e amigos aleatórios e então se levantou para olhar pela janela. Dali ele podia ver os telhados das casas mais baixas ao redor e a torre. O tão famoso símbolo de Paris embaixo do qual tantos casais apaixonados haviam feito juras de amor.

—Você está pensando de novo! - ele ouviu Marie dizer as suas costas.

—Sim... Sinto muito.

Ela se aproximou e apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, apertando de leve.

—Você está tenso! Que tal uma massagem?

—Hum! Gostei disso...

—Não bobinho! Uma massagem de verdade. Profissional. – sem entender, ele continuou a encará-la, os olhos castanhos parecendo ingênuos sem toda a sombra preta que normalmente os cobriam. – Uma amiga minha tem um SPA aqui perto. Podemos fazer uma massagem relaxante e então as unhas e o cabelo.

—Vou ficar mal-acostumado, Marie...

—Tomara que sim! – ela riu e o beijou de leve. - Alguém tão especial como você merece ser mimado!

—Você não precisa fazer nada disso só por que eu...

Ela o interrompeu colocando um dedo sobre os lábios grossos, um sorriso curvava os dela.

—Eu faço isso porque eu quero e porque você merece. Todos merecemos um mimo de vez em quando e isso não tem nada a ver com o que você veio fazer em Paris esta semana. Ou o que fizemos ontem a noite.

—Certo... Sua amiga não vai ficar chateada de aparecermos assim sem hora marcada?

—De jeito nenhum! Collette adora rock n’ roll e vai ficar mais do que satisfeita se você tirar uma foto com ela, para a parede da recepção.

—Se você diz...

—Eu digo. Venha. – mais uma vez ela estendeu a mão para ele e Tommy entrelaçou os dedos com os dela, desta vez totalmente consciente de seu gesto. Não queria nunca mais se soltar.

Eles saíram para o sol de Paris rindo e conversando.

Próximo à estação Pigalle do metrô, Marie notou que Tommy diminuiu o passo e que ele parecia distraído de sua conversa. Olhou em volta e viu que, do outro lado do Boulevard de Clichy, havia uma grande loja de instrumentos musicais.

—Venha! Vamos entrar!

—Não, Marie. Nós...

—Não temos hora marcada. Quero ouvir você tocar, por favor!

Tommy sorriu e se virou para entrar na loja. Nunca fora capaz de recusar um pedido de uma moça bonita, muito menos quando ela lhe pedia para tocar.

As duas enormes vitrines e paredes da Star’s Music estavam lotadas com os mais maravilhosos instrumentos. Desde pianos de cauda até bongôs decorados com contas de vidro colorido. Marie soltou a mão da dele e o deixou vagar. Era como observar uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos. Tommy corria de uma prateleira para a outra, os olhos cor de chocolate brilhando de alegria.

—Com licença, monsier Ratliff! – o atendente da loja se aproximou, tímido. – Gostaria de testar um dos novos baixos Fender que chegaram esta semana?

Marie nem mesmo chegou a ficar surpresa com o reconhecimento do rapaz. Adam vinha fazendo muito sucesso e como se não fosse o suficiente, a aparência de Tommy Joe era bem característica. Ela o viu passar de tímido a extremamente animado em milésimos de segundos.

—Adoraria! O atendente levou Tommy por uma porta no final da loja, de onde ele saiu carregando um baixo preto e vermelho e um pequeno amplificador.

Sentado em um banquinho, ele plugou o instrumento no amplificador e testou a afinação. Uns poucos ajustes foram necessários.

—Qual sua música predileta, Marie? – Tommy quis saber.

—Your song, do Elton John.

Ele começou a tocar e Marie se sentou no chão de costas para a porta.

—“Its a little bit funny, this feeling inside” – A voz dele era um pouco anasalada, mas bonita.

—“I’m not one of those, who can easily hide” – Sem perceber, Marie começou a cantar também. Aquela era realmente a música que mais adorava.

Aos poucos, pessoas foram se achegando deles e entrando na loja quando passavam na rua e ouviam a música. Tommy só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando fleches de máquinas fotográficas profissionais começaram a espocar sobre ele.

—Essa não! – ele disse, baixinho, sem erguer o rosto. – Marie, não levante a cabeça. Saia de costas e vá para o estoque, por aquela porta. Não quero que tirem fotos suas!

—Por quê? Seria uma ótima propaganda para o café! - ela estava brincando, mas Tommy não entendeu, apenas olhou para ela, meio confuso. – Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill?!

—Não sei do que você está falando! Marie riu alto e no processo de se levantar, beijou-o na boca, mas sem deixar que os paparazzi vissem seu rosto, levando-os a loucura. Saiu calmamente do salão da loja, desaparecendo pela porta de trás.

Uma vez que ela estava fora da visão dos intrusos e suas câmeras, Tommy desplugou o baixo e o devolveu ao atendente.

—Pode mandar entregá-lo no Plaza, por favor?

—É claro monsieur Ratliff. – enquanto apoiava o instrumento no stand, ele cochichou para Tommy: Há uma porta nos fundos, se o senhor quiser escapar.

Enquanto o rapaz passava a compra em seu cartão de crédito, Tommy tirou fotos com alguns fãs e deu autógrafos, tentando ignorar os paparazzi.

—Hey, Tommy Joe! Como estão Adam e o novo namorado? – um deles gritou, mais alto do que os outros. – Eles estão morando juntos em LA?

—Adam e Sauli não são problema meu, rapazes e nem de vocês.

—E quem era a garota que saiu? Ela é francesa?

—Bom, a garota é problema meu, mas continua não sendo de vocês. – Ele rebateu, sorrindo e dando às costas aos repórteres, desapareceu pela porta.

Os paparazzi ficaram em polvorosa, se apressando para dar a volta no prédio, na esperança de pegá-lo saindo com a misteriosa garota ruiva.

Dentro do estoque Marie o esperava, sentada em um enorme amplificador.

—Comprou o baixo?

—Uhum. O som é muito bom! E você moça... – ele se aproximou, ficando entre as pernas dela e a abraçando pela cintura – canta muito bem!

—Obrigada. Você também tem uma bela voz.

—Agora você está mentindo, mas obrigado. Ele a beijou de leve, mas aos poucos, as mãos dela o trouxeram para mais perto, e ela o prendeu junto a si enroscando as pernas ao redor da cintura estreita. O beijo se tornou feroz e cheio de necessidade, como parecia ser o tema daquele breve relacionamento deles.

Uma vez separados pela necessidade de respirar, Marie o soltou e se levantou de seu banco improvisado.

—Devemos ir?

—Ainda não. Me deixe abusar dessa situação mais um pouco...

—Você é um aproveitador sem vergonha Tommy Joe Ratliff!

Ele riu e a puxou para mais perto novamente, beijando e mordiscando os lábios finos até que estes ficaram inchados e vermelhos.

—UHM! Tommy, estou chegando em um ponto de onde não há volta, melhor pararmos por aqui.

—Por quê? – ele resmungou contra a boca dela.

—Porque não acho que o rapaz da loja ficaria satisfeito se nos descobrir transando em cima dos preciosos amplificadores dele!

—Talvez você tenha razão... Acha que já teríamos tido tempo de voltar para o hotel?

—Sim, por quê?

Sem dizer nada, Tommy sacou seu telefone e entrou no twitter, mas não em sua conta pessoal, usou uma outra, com um nome de fã muito ostensivo. Seus dedos dançaram pelo teclado virtual na tela do aparelho, que ele logo ergueu, mostrando o texto para Marie. “Oh meu Deus! Acabei de ver @TommyJoeRatliff entrando no Plaza com uma garota ruiva linda!”

Marie riu baixinho e enviou o tweet. Em questão de minutos eles ouviram o tropel de passos e então vários motores ligando na rua principal em frente a loja.

—Agora podemos sair! - ele disse, guardando o telefone.

—Você é muito ardiloso, sabia?!

—A fama acaba ensinando um truque ou dois...


	4. Chapter 4

O Boulevard de Clichy estava tranquilo agora, apenas transeuntes passando, então Tommy e Marie se deram as mãos e caminharam de volta para a entrada do metrô, rumo ao Spa de Collette.  
Le Lieu, ou O Lugar, não era um SPA como os outros e muito menos correspondeu às expectativas de Tommy.  
—Uau! Isso é realmente legal! – ele disse animado, quando entraram no prédio pintado de preto com uma enorme rosa vermelha sobre a porta.  
O interior do Spa era pintado em cores fortes e decorado com couro, renda e metal cromado. No balcão da recepção, uma garota com piercings por todo o rosto e cabelo moicano rosa chiclete sorriu para Marie.  
—Bounjour Nielle! Collette está?  
—Esta sim, Anne, podem entrar!  
Assim que eles se viraram para a porta dupla do escritório, Nielle disparou:  
—Não me apresenta ao seu amigo?  
—Como se você não soubesse quem ele é! – Marie mal virou a cabeça para falar, rindo.  
—É, você tem razão... Vou querer uma foto depois!  
Tommy virou-se para falar com a garota, mas Marie o puxou para a porta, lhe deixando tempo apenas para fazer um sinal de positivo para a expansiva Nielle.  
Quando Marie escancarou as portas forradas de couro preto, uma mulher alta, de corpo esguio vestindo calças pretas e um corselet de vinil também preto sobre uma camisa branca, se levantou e veio abraçá-la, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios pintados de vermelho. Ela devia ter pelo menos um metro e oitenta e ainda usava botas de salto muito alto.  
—Anne! Eu sabia que era você no momento em que ouvi... – Neste momento ela notou o pequeno rapaz parado ao lado de sua amiga. – Oh, olá! Desconfiei mesmo que era você a linda ruiva de quem todos falam no twitter na última hora!  
—Aham, claro que sim. – Marie riu por baixo do fôlego. – Como você está querida?  
—Maravilhosa! E você... bem, não vou nem perguntar! É um prazer conhecê-lo Tommy! Espero que não se incomode que eu o chame assim.  
—De jeito nenhum! Adorei seu Spa, Collette. Gosto de massagem, mas sempre me senti deslocado naqueles paraísos cor-de-rosa...  
—Oh, eu sei! Me sinto da mesma forma! E todas aquelas pessoas nos olhando atravessado... Argh! Le Lieu é um lar longe do lar para os rebeldes.  
Collette jogou os cabelos cacheados pintados de preto com mechas vermelhas para trás do ombro e sorriu, abrindo uma porta à sua esquerda.  
—Quero que se sintam a vontade e peçam o que quiserem!  
—Obrigada Collette!  
—Não quero atrapalhar sua agenda, Collette, ficarei feliz em marcar uma hora para outro dia. – Disse Tommy, olhando para as atarefadas garotas circulando pelo salão, quase lotado.  
—Nem pense nisso! É um prazer tê-lo aqui, Tommy Joe. Só o que quero em troca é uma foto para meu mural. – ela gesticulou para uma parede nos fundos do salão, onde várias fotos dela com celebridades e roqueiros estavam penduradas.  
Tommy notou pelas fotos que aquela mulher realmente vivia para o mundo underground. Havia imagens dela loura com mechas pretas e verdes, cabelo liso; com um moicano radical espetado para cima, e até dreadlocks coloridos. A maquiagem extravagante, porém, estava presente em todas as fotos.  
—Está certo. Assim que estiver apresentável de novo, ficarei feliz em tirar uma foto para o seu mural!  
—Não acho que você precise de nenhum retoque, mon cher mas, por favor, sinta-se a vontade.  
Tommy sorriu e seguiu Marie pelo salão. Collette fechou a porta atrás deles.  
—Cara, Adam iria adorar esse lugar!  
—Collette não se importaria se você desse o endereço para ele.  
—Imagino que não! – Tommy riu e se encostou no balcão, enquanto ela marcava uma massagem para casal, cabelo, manicure e pedicure para eles.

Quando Tommy saiu de trás do biombo com uma toalha enrolada na cintura estreita, Marie suspirou e sentou-se na maca de massagem, quase se arrependendo de ter sugerido que saíssem do hotel naquela manhã. Ele tinha o corpo magro, mas definido, de pele branca e lisa. O peito era coberto de pelos castanhos. As tatuagens em seus braços era um tanto assustadoras, mas de qualidade inegável. E Deus! Como ela adorava o cabelo loiro caindo sobre o rosto!  
—Em que está pensando? – ele perguntou, se aproximando. Havia um brilho delicioso em seus olhos cor de chocolate.  
—Só admirando...  
Tommy sorriu e se achegou dela, colocando as mãos nos quadris arredondados cobertos pelo roupão felpudo.  
—Não é justo! Você está toda coberta, e eu não posso admirá-la também.  
Com os dedos longos, ele separou as abas do roupão, até abri-lo completamente, expondo os seios macios. Os lábios polpudos logo se encontraram com a pele branca do pescoço dela e foram descendo, até alcançar a carne macia de um seio.  
Marie emitiu um som que se parecia muito com um ronronar e inclinou seu corpo sobre a maca, dando mais espaço e mobilidade para os lábios dele.  
—Tommy! – ela disse, meio gemendo – Aqui não é lugar para isso! Ah, é melhor parar!  
—Mas eu não quero parar! Sua pele é tão macia! E tem um cheiro tão bom!  
—Ah Tommy... – naquele momento passos apressados soaram no corredor, se aproximando. Usando toda sua força de vontade, ela o segurou pelos ombros e o empurrou para a outra maca.  
Tommy se afastou, pois também ouvira os saltos estalando no piso frio do corredor, mas recusou-se a desviar seu olhar do dela. Aquela garota o estava afetando da forma mais inusitada e maravilhosa!  
A maçaneta da porta girou e duas garotas entraram na sala tagarelando. Marie se endireitou e puxou o roupão de volta para os ombros, olhando para o chão, um tanto envergonhada. Tommy sorriu malicioso e se deitou de bruços na maca, depois do que, uma das moças começou a trabalhar, jogando óleo aquecido com aroma de cedro em suas costas.  
Marie fez o mesmo, suspirando ao sentir o aroma suave de lírios do óleo que sua massagista escolhera.  
—Então... – ele disse, virando o rosto para ela, o cabelo cobrindo o olho direito – Por que Collette a chama de Anne?  
—Collette gosta de ser diferente... É a única pessoa que me chama assim. Bem, ela e Nielle, que não me conhece de outra forma.  
—Ela me parece uma pessoa muito interessante de se conversar!  
—De fato. Minha vez de perguntar! Por que você precisa decidir esta semana se fica na banda?  
Tommy lançou um olhar de relance para as massagistas, que se mantinham em silencio.  
—Não se preocupe, elas só falam francês. Collette preza muito a privacidade de seus clientes importantes. Embora seja melhor não mencionarmos o nome dele, pois elas com certeza sabem quem você é.  
—Certo... Respondendo sua pergunta, Doug marcou um grande show em Sainte Agathe, no Canadá para três semanas a contar de domingo. Então devo decidir se começo os ensaios ou se digo a... ele que procure outro baixista. E três semanas é o mínimo para uma pessoa razoavelmente talentosa decorar as notas.  
—Entendi. Já sabe o que vai fazer?  
—Acho que sim...  
—Você vai me contar?  
—É claro! Assim que eu tiver certeza.  
Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, ao que as moças começaram a conversar entre si, ignorando o fato de que Marie era francesa também.  
Pouco depois, ela começou a rir baixinho, entre os braços que apoiavam sua cabeça.  
—Que foi? – Tommy quis saber.  
—Elas estão dizendo que você tem um bumbum lindo!  
O rosto do baixista imediatamente ficou vermelho por baixo do cabelo bagunçado.  
—Adoro quando você fica corado! – ela riu – Me faz pensar que é mais inocente do que realmente é.  
—Você gosta de garotos inocentes?  
—Não. – um canto dos lábios dela se curvou com malícia. – Mas o contraste em você é... excitante.  
—Não me provoque Marieanne! Ou vai se ver comigo quando estivermos sozinhos!  
Ao ouvir o nome da cliente, as duas moças congelaram e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Tommy não entendia uma palavra, mas pelas expressões aflitas, ele suspeitava que tivessem adivinhado que Marie entendera tudo o que vinham falando na última hora.  
—Calmez-vous! C’est bien beau, je ne vais pas dire Collette. Je suis d’accord avec vous quand même!  
As garotas pareceram se acalmar um pouco, murmuraram o que pareceu a Tommy um pedido de desculpas e saíram.  
—O que você disse a elas?  
—Que eu não vou contar a Collette sobre os comentários que fizeram, porque concordo com elas.  
—Se esta não fosse uma situação extremamente vexatória, mademoiselle Marie eu...  
—Você o que monsieur Ratliff? – num claro desafio, ela se levantou, sem se importar em vestir o roupão.  
—Ah Deus... – ele gemeu, sentando-se na maca. Marie ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
—Achei que você fosse ateu.  
—Pois é... – Tommy se pôs de pé e segurou-a pelos ombros, puxando Marie para um beijo feroz. As mãos dela imediatamente voaram para a cintura dele, aproximando mais o corpo magro do seu, cravando as unhas na pele branca.  
Lábios famintos e línguas ávidas se digladiavam em uma deliciosa batalha por dominância, que Marie deixou que Tommy vencesse. Mãos ávidas corriam por peles escorregadias e perfumadas com óleo. O mundo não existia fora daquela bolha de prazer, exceto por um zumbido irritante que insistia em soar no canto de suas mentes.  
—Mas que inferno! – Tommy resmungou, interrompendo o beijo.  
O barulho vinha de seu próprio telefone, que ele deixara ligado sobre a pilha de roupas atrás do biombo. Na tela apareceu uma linda foto de Adam que ele tirara em um de seus encontros especiais. Após alguns momentos de indecisão, ele resolveu atender a ligação.  
—Hey Adam!  
—Oi Glitters! Como estão as coisas em Paris?  
—Ótimas! – Tommy relaxou ao perceber que seu coração não palpitava ao ouvir a voz dele e nem sua boca ficava seca, como costumava acontecer antes. – Estou em um spa, acabei de fazer uma massagem e Adam, você tem que conhecer esse lugar! É fantástico!  
—É mesmo? – a voz dele parecia um tanto sentida, mas Tommy resolveu não prestar atenção nisso. – Foi ideia da tal linda ruiva com quem você foi visto hoje de manhã?  
—Oh! Babyboy está com ciúmes? – ele disse brincando, mas queria mesmo saber a verdade.  
—Um pouco... Confesso que um lado meu esperava que você não estivesse se divertindo tanto.  
—Adam!  
—Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe. Estou feliz por você Tommy! De verdade. Mas queria que voltasse logo para os ensaios!  
—Não sei se vou voltar Adam...  
O cantor ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha, Tommy podia apenas ouvir sua respiração pesada e vozes abafadas ao fundo.  
—Tenho que ir, Marie está me esperando. Mande lembranças ao pessoal e... para Sauli também. – Surpreendentemente não doeu tanto dizer o nome do novo namorado de Adam em voz alta.  
—Certo... Cuide-se, está bem?  
—É claro. Você também. Adeus Adam.  
—Até mais, Glitters.  
Tommy suspirou e desligou o telefone. Atrás dele Marie sentara-se na maca, brincando com a faixa do roupão preto.  
—Me desculpe por isso...  
—Não, tudo bem. Só lamento que você tenha de passar por isso. Deve ser difícil falar com ele.  
—Para minha total surpresa, foi muito mais indolor do que eu havia imaginado...  
—Fico feliz que minha terapia esteja funcionando! – ela brincou. – Ele está incomodado comigo?  
—Um pouco. Na certa ele não esperava que eu fosse encontrar alguém aqui.  
—Muito menos tão rápido!  
—Ok, agora estou me sentindo volúvel!  
Marie riu e o abraçou.  
—Venha, temos cabelo e unhas agora! – Tommy olhou para suas unhas curtas e meio quebradas, o esmalte preto que ele mesmo passara antes da viagem estava lascado e se soltando devido à sessão na loja de instrumentos musicais.  
—Bem que estou precisando mesmo!  
Ele vestiu um roupão preto e calçou os chinelos macios fornecidos pelo Spa. Collette os esperava na área dos cabeleireiros.  
—Mais relaxados eu espero?  
—Oh sim! As meninas são... Muito competentes. –Marie disse, fazendo Tommy corar novamente.  
—O que vai ser para hoje então?  
—Raízes e pontas. – Marie foi taxativa. Ninguém colocava uma tesoura em seu cabelo a menos que fosse a um centímetro das pontas.  
—Sério mesmo Anne? De novo? – Marie deu de ombros. – E quanto a você Tommy?  
—Estava pensando em colorir... Cortar e retocar as laterais  
—Está vendo? É assim que se faz. – Collette colocou um braço sobre o ombro do baixista e lançou um olhar sarcástico para Marie. – Venha comigo Tommy!  
—Não corte demais! Gosto de como as mechas caem sobre o rosto. – Marie gritou para os dois e pode ver que Tommy corava novamente, pois suas orelhas haviam ficado cor-de-rosa por baixo do cabelo.  
No momento em que eles desapareceram por uma porta, tanto as atendentes como algumas clientes cercaram Marie, querendo saber como ela fisgara Tommy Joe Ratliff. Ela riu e começou a contar como ele entrara em seu café no dia anterior, querendo uma cerveja.  
Duas horas se passaram sem que eles se encontrassem. Não que Marie quisesse que Tommy a visse com a cabeça toda lambuzada de tinta e uma capa de tecido impermeável ao redor do pescoço, mas ela começava a sentir a falta dele. O que não estava, de modo algum, nos planos da moça.  
Com o zumbido do secador emudecendo os outros sons do salão Marie deixou-se perder em pensamentos. Seria possível que estivesse cometendo o mesmo erro que cometera com seu futuro ex-marido? Seria possível que, apesar de todos os conselhos e resoluções que fizera, estivesse se apaixonando por aquele homem baixinho e complicado? Sendo uma pessoa pratica e racional, nunca pensara que poderia se apaixonar por um homem que mal conhecia, mas pelo visto, ela não só podia, como insistia nisso.  
Seu marido era pouco mais que um estranho quando foram morar juntos, mas ele era lindo, charmoso e a tratava tão bem! Tinha uma personalidade fascinante, ou pelo menos era o que ela pensava. Sentira-se mais enganada ao descobrir a verdadeira face dele do que com as traições em si. Como pudera ser tão burra? Ela ainda se perguntava. E o mais importante, estava cometendo o mesmo erro novamente?  
Antes que pudesse chegar à uma conclusão, o secador se foi, assim como a capa impermeável e a moçinha que estivera cuidando de seu cabelo, segurava um espelho a sua frente.  
—Está ótimo, obrigada! – ela sorriu e mexeu nas mexas, agora em um tom mais vibrante de vermelho, jogando-as para trás dos ombros.  
—Hey! Gostei da cor! – A voz de Tommy soou perto demais, assustando-a.  
Marie levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com o baixista, sorrindo como se tivesse se divertido muito nas últimas horas. Seu cabelo estava mais curto agora, mas ainda caia sobre o rosto bonito, o tom de louro dourado ganhara vida nova. As laterais haviam sido raspadas até a pele e a maquiagem pesada voltara a circundar os olhos castanhos.  
—Pensei que você fosse mudar... Que iria aparecer aqui com o cabelo verde ou sei lá.  
—Decepcionada?  
—De jeito nenhum! – disse, antes de beijá-lo nos lábios.  
Quando eles foram para a seção de manicure, Collette estava acomodada em uma das enormes poltronas estofadas de roxo escuro, com as calças enroladas até os joelhos e os pés mergulhados em uma pequena banheira de água quente.  
—Olá vocês! Sentem-se. – ela deu tapinhas nas duas poltronas que a ladeavam. – Agora posso dar a atenção que merecem.  
A dona no salão, por baixo da aparência exótica e essencialmente rebelde, era uma mulher inteligentíssima e muito bem informada sobre o que estava acontecendo no mundo. E além de tudo, contou a Tommy histórias fantásticas sobre visitas de algumas das personalidades preferidas do baixista. Mas o melhor momento foi quando descobriram ter a mesma tatuagem do Nosferatu de Mark Schreck no braço.  
—Acho esse filme simplesmente fantástico! Tanto amor e desespero expostos tão lindamente, sem uma única palavra dita!  
—Exato! As pessoas dão valor demais às palavras! – Tommy completou, olhando para Marie, que acompanhava a conversa acalorada deles com olhar satisfeito.  
De quando em quando, Tommy lançava olhares para Marie, que mesmo que não estivesse olhando na direção dele, sempre levantava o olhar e sorria de volta.  
A conexão entre aquele casal inusitado não passou despercebida por Collette e suas funcionárias, que sorriam e desviavam o olhar sempre que flagravam uma dessas trocas de olhares. Em seu íntimo, a dona do salão desejava que sua amiga querida encontrasse um amor verdadeiro que a arrebatasse de uma forma que o futuro ex-marido jamais havia conseguido com todos os seus músculos e lindos olhos verdes. Para ela, era apenas apropriado que isso acontecesse com um rapaz tão diferente do outro. Tommy Joe com certeza havia sido enviado por anjos ao café de Marie.  
—Bem, parece que nosso tempo aqui terminou. – Collette anunciou, ao sentir o jato frio do secante de unhas em suas mãos. – Não posso por em palavras como foi maravilhosa essa última hora, Tommy, Anne!  
—Foi muito bom ver você de novo, querida!  
—E um prazer conhecê-la. – Tommy emendou. – Mas antes de partir, acho que devo algumas fotos à vocês...  
Gritinhos excitados pipocaram pelo salão, conforme as garotas pulavam de seus lugares e corriam para seus celulares. Tommy tirou uma foto com cada uma e até assinou algumas coisas, mais do que feliz em atender suas fãs.  
—Posso te perguntar uma coisa Tommy? – Disse a última garota, que parecia muito, muito tímida. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Sendo um cara hétero você estava realmente confortável com... – ela hesitou e Tommy fechou os olhos, esperando pela pergunta óbvia, que não veio. – todo aquele glitter a sua volta durante a GlamNation?  
Ele riu alto, surpreso e divertido.  
—A gente se acostuma com tudo nessa vida! – Marie e Collette riram com vontade junto com a garota, que o abraçou forte antes de se juntar às outras.  
—Agora é minha vez. – Collette decretou. – Nielle!  
A recepcionista sacou de trás do balcão um moderno telefone celular, daqueles que mais parecem pequenos computadores que por acaso fazem ligações telefônicas e comandou que os três ficassem mais próximos. Collete no centro, ladeada pelos outros dois, passou um braço possessivamente sobre os ombros de Tommy Joe.  
—Ficou ótima! – guinchou a garota de cabelos rosa chiclete. Munida de uma caneta de plástico, estendeu o celular para Tommy. – Pode assinar para nós, Tommy?  
—Quando pendurar na parede, mando uma foto para o seu Twitter.  
—Perfeito! – Tommy não pode conter um bocejo.  
—Acho melhor irmos embora. – Marie o pegou pela mão e foi para a porta.  
—Não! – Nielle gritou, antes que ela pudesse por a mão na maçaneta. – Tem tipo, um zilhão de repórteres lá fora!  
—Mas que inferno! – Collette resmungou. – Quem foi?  
Todas as funcionárias abaixaram a cabeça, envergonhadas.  
—Posso mandar meu motorista leva-los embora, mas terão de passar pela porta da frente de qualquer jeito...  
Tommy olhou para Marie, meio angustiado, meio irritado.  
—Está tudo bem, Tommy. Eu não me importo.  
—Mas eu sim! Sua vida vai virar um inferno depois que eles virem seu rosto. Tome, coloque meus óculos.  
Marie obedeceu e colocou os enormes óculos escuros, que esconderam metade de seu rosto.  
—Aqui, coloque isso. – Collette entregou um chapéu preto de abas enormes e moles, que terminaram o serviço. – O motorista está esperando na calçada em frente.  
Eles abraçaram a dona do salão mais uma vez e, dando as mãos, saíram porta afora. O mar de fotógrafos custou a se dividir para permitir a passagem deles e os flashes segaram Tommy, que não contava com a proteção dos óculos escuros.  
—Vão para casa, rapazes! – ele gritou para os paparazzi. – Não há nada para vocês aqui!  
Na beira da calçada, o motorista de Collette, surpreendentemente vestido de forma convencional, esperava com a porta traseira de um sedã preto, aberta, que ele mais do que depressa fechou assim que os dois pularam para dentro do veículo.  
—Sua vida é sempre assim? – Marie quis saber, jogando o chapéu de Collette no banco ao seu lado.  
—Não. Só quando uma linda ruiva é vista comigo pelas ruas de Paris. – ele disse, e a puxou para um beijo.  
O beijo logo se tornou mais exigente e faminto. Num impulso, Marie sentou-se sobre os quadris dele, uma perna de cada lado. Voltou a esmagar os lábios fartos contra os seus, borrando o batom preto avermelhado que ele aplicara no salão.  
Um pigarrear do motorista, que não era protegido por nenhuma barreira de acompanhar o que se passava no banco de trás, obrigou Tommy a interromper o beijo e colocar Marie de volta em seu lugar no banco.  
—O que você quer fazer esta noite? – ela perguntou, traçando uma linha entre o lado direito do pescoço dele e o peito.  
—Não me leve a mal, Marie, mas acho que quero apenas dormir. Não fiz muito isso nos últimos dias...  
—Acho justo! – ela sorriu maliciosa, sabendo que era a causadora da falta de sono dele.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy se recostou no banco do carro, estirando as pernas para frente, uma mão apoiando a cabeça, a outra, entrelaçada à de Marie, que encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Viajaram em silêncio por vários minutos. O baixista olhava pela janela a noite iluminada de Paris e Marie se concentrava nas batidas compassadas do coração dele.

—Você acha que os paparazzi estarão na frente do hotel também? – ela perguntou, sem se mexer.

Tommy suspirou e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

—Com certeza.

—Não seria mais fácil eu simplesmente falar com eles?

—Talvez sim, talvez não... A verdade é que se você fizer isso, eles vão assedia-la por muito tempo, mesmo se eu fosse embora amanhã e nós nunca mais nos víssemos outra vez.

Ela ficou pensativa por mais alguns momentos antes de alcançar o telefone do carro e discar um número. Começou a falar em francês muito rápido, tudo o que Tommy pode entender foi seu nome sendo dito algumas vezes. Logo depois de desligar ela falou com o motorista, também em sua língua nativa. Um arrepio subiu pelas costas do músico, provocado pelo som ronronante que os lábios dela produziam. Ele começou a imaginar como seria ouvir aquele tom de voz sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto estivesse dentro dela, ou gritando palavras sem sentido no auge da paixão.

—... pelos fundos... Tommy Joe! Você está me ouvindo?

—Anh? O que? Não querida, não estava ouvindo, me desculpe. O que você disse?

—Que liguei para o hotel e pedi que abrissem a garagem de serviço para nós. Assim poderemos despistar os fotógrafos. Haverá também uma bela ceia nos esperando no quarto.

—Você é maravilhosa! – ele a puxou para si e a beijou com paixão. – Sabe que eu adoro ouvir você falando francês?!

—É mesmo? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, puxando-a para mais perto.

As mãos dele trafegaram por sua pele, por baixo da blusa justa, brincando com o fecho frontal do sutiã. Marie recostou-se e o deixou livre para provocá-la, murmurando palavras de contentamento em francês, vez por outra impedindo que os dedos esguios entrassem pelo cós de suas calças de veludo.

—Mademoiselle! – o motorista chamou, sem olhar para trás. – Nous sommes arrivés.

Um tanto frustrando Tommy se sentou direito e olhou pela janela. Eles estavam em um estacionamento subterrâneo, próximo a um conjunto de elevadores. Não havia nenhum paparazzo a vista.

O motorista saiu e abriu a porta do carro para eles.

—Merci, Antoine. Bonne nuit!

—Bonne nuit! Prendre soin de vous. – Marie sorriu para o motorista e pegou Tommy pela mão.

—O que ele disse?

—Que eu me cuidasse.

—Ele acha que sou um perigo para você?

—Antoine me conhece desde que eu era menina, é natural que seja protetor e você é um cara com cabelo de punk, cheio de brincos e maquiagem no rosto.

—Suponho que faça sentido, para um francês conservador que usa uniforme todos os dias.

Ela riu e entrou no elevador que abrira suavemente as portas folheadas de dourado.

A porta do quarto 1313 estava entreaberta, o que indicava que o mordomo estava servindo o jantar que ela pedira.

—Eles são mesmo muito eficientes aqui! Tommy comentou, destampando uma bandeja sobre o carrinho enquanto Marie dispensava o homem de uniforme branco e vermelho.

—O que há para comer? – ela perguntou, se achegando dele.

—Hum... Baguetes e manteiga, claro... Penni à carbonara, bolinhos de lagosta! Uh! E aqui... – ele destampou a última travessa e um guincho feliz escapou de seus lábios. – Tacos!

Marie riu alto com a animação dele.

—Não prometo que sejam bons, estamos muito longe do México.

—Não faz mal! – ele a beijou brevemente e voltou-se para atacar os tacos.

Marie apanhou o prato de pasta italiana e alguns bolinhos de lagosta. Em um balde de gelo havia duas garrafas de cerveja long-neck, que Tommy não perdeu tempo em abrir.

—Nunca pensei que comeria tacos com cerveja em Paris! – ele comentou.

—O que? Você achava que só havia nouvelle cuisine na França? – Tommy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, com a boca cheia de carne e alface, fazendo-a rir.

Eles comeram em silencio até terminarem seus pratos e cervejas.

—Nossa, como eu estou cansado! – Ele se espreguiçou e bocejou, sem se incomodar em ser educado ou discreto.

—Vamos dormir então...

Marie, então tirou os sapatos de salto e os jogou num canto, depois a blusa de gola alta verde musgo e as calças de veludo preto se juntaram a eles.

—O que você está fazendo? – Tommy disse, num resmungo quase dolorido.

—Não posso dormir com essas roupas... – ela olhou para ele com falsa inocência nos olhos castanhos. – Nem de sutiã também, é muito desconfortável.

—Espere. – Tommy se abaixou sobre a mala aberta ao pé da cama e puxou uma camiseta preta da banda Metallica. – Vista isso, por favor, eu preciso mesmo dormir e você fica muito tentadora só de lingerie...

Marie fez beicinho, mas vestiu a camiseta. Em seguida passou as mãos por baixo e tirou o sutiã, deixando a peça cair teatralmente sobre a pilha de roupas.

Tommy engoliu em seco. O tiro saíra pela culatra, ela estava ainda mais deliciosa vestindo sua camiseta do que apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

—Você parece descontente, querido... Alguma coisa está perturbando você?

Ele grunhiu e foi para junto dela, passando um braço pela cintura estreita e com a outra mão, puxou o rosto dela em direção ao seu num beijo violento e revoltado.

Com passos trôpegos eles se dirigiram para a cama, tombando sobre ela descuidadamente. Tommy fazia o possível para se livrar de suas roupas sem interromper o contato de seus lábios por muito tempo.

Antes que ele pudesse se livrar da calça, Marie enfiou a mão no bolso de trás e apanhou a carteira de couro, de onde tirou um preservativo.

—Sempre prevenido! – ela disse, sorrindo para ele, que se apressava em colocar a camisinha.

O baixista apenas grunhiu em resposta. Não estava com humor para conversas, já que ela o provocara além da conta. Suas mãos corriam ávidas e até um pouco rudes pela pele macia dela, arrancando as roupas que ainda restavam. A ânsia diminuindo apenas quando ela estava totalmente nua sob seu corpo, os quadris ondulando, os cabelos cor de fogo espalhados sobre o lençol branco.

Ela o recebeu sem protestar, ainda que seus movimentos fossem bruscos e descuidados. Na certa ela também sentira a tensão sexual pairando entre eles o dia todo. Agora era a hora para extravasar todos os momentos interrompidos e as provocações.

—AH! – ela quase gritou quando ele atingiu seu ponto G, agarrando-se a ele, em seguida começou a balbuciar em francês.

—Olha pra mim e diz meu nome! – ele demandou, sussurrando em seu ouvido, enquanto aumentava o ritmo das investidas. Marie abriu os olhos e suas íris transbordavam luxuria e prazer, foi impossível para ambos desviar o olhar.

—Tommy! Oh Tommy, eu...

O clímax os atingiu ao mesmo tempo enquanto se olhavam, aumentando o prazer um do outro.

Sem fôlego, Tommy deixou-se cair sobre Marie que rolou para o lado, ainda abraçada a ele e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

—Você ainda vai me matar, moça! – ele disse, quase dormindo.

—Espero ficar por perto tempo o suficiente. – Ela respondeu, mas ele já havia resvalado para o sono. Em pouco tempo ela também dormiu, embalada pelo som do coração dele em seu ouvido.

 

Eles acordaram tarde na manhã seguinte, o sol brilhava pelas janelas desprotegidas. Marie abriu os olhos e tudo o que podia ver era uma massa de cabelos louros desgrenhados. De alguma forma eles haviam se entrelaçado durante a noite. Ela sentia seu braço formigar e uma perna estava em um ângulo estranho, enfiada entre as dele.

—Uh! Tommy, acorde! Preciso me mexer!

—O que?

—Mexa-se! – ela disse, empurrando-o para o outro lado da cama.

Tommy olhou para baixo e viu que seu tronco estava sobre o braço dela e seus próprios braços embaixo do dela.

—Como foi que isso aconteceu? – ele resmungou, meio divertido. Sentou-se na cama e tentou ajeitar o cabelo para o lado certo, as raízes doeram e ele fez uma careta.

—Hora do banho! – Marie pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro. – Por que você não pede o café para nós?

Tommy enfiou um par de calças que tirou da mala e foi para o telefone. Pedido feito, ele se aproximou da janela. Uma nuvem de paparazzi ainda ocupava a calçada lá embaixo.

—Mas que droga! – irritado, ele fechou as cortinas e foi se sentar no sofá. Pegou o celular sobre a mesinha. Havia várias ligações perdidas de sua irmã e de sua mãe. O remorso o atingiu em cheio. Não falava com nenhuma das duas desde que chegara a Paris. Ligou primeiro para a mãe. Conversaram por alguns minutos, pois a Sra. Ratliff não queria que seu filho tivesse uma conta de telefone muito alta, passando tempo em uma ligação internacional, ela prometeu também que ligaria para Lisa.

No twitter ele viu que os rumores sobre sua nova “namorada” havia diminuído um pouco, e que Adam não publicara nada desde sua conversa pelo telefone na tarde anterior.

Tommy, então forçou-se a pensar no assunto que vinha evitando enquanto estava com Marie. Voltar, não voltar, desaparecer ou ficar por perto?

Sua reação ao falar com ele pelo telefone, ou melhor, a falta dela fora uma grata surpresa para o músico de cabelos louros, mas mesmo assim, ele relutava em confiar em si mesmo. De repente, ficou claro para Tommy Joe o que ele precisava fazer.

Quando Marie saiu do chuveiro, envolta num roupão vermelho, os cabelos presos por um par de hashis ornamentados , ele se levantou, foi até ela e segurou suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela.

—Preciso voltar para LA. Não posso ter certeza da minha decisão se não olhar nos olhos dele depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

—Eu entendo. – Marie estava séria como ele ainda não a tinha visto. Ele soube, então que aquilo era tão importante para ela quanto era para ele e que a queria junto de si durante esse processo...

Tommy começou a falar o que se passava em sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que Marie também falava algo.

—Quero que vá comigo!

—Quero ir com você!


	6. Chapter 6

Eles se encararam de olhos arregalados e então começaram a rir, mas logo Tommy ficou sério e pegou a mão dela na sua.

—Acho que essa é a coisa mais egoísta que já fiz!

—Por quê?

—Porque nem mesmo vou perguntar se tem certeza do que disse, estou tão aliviado que queira ir comigo, Marie! Eu... estou com medo do que possa acontecer, do que eu posso fazer.

Ela o puxou para seus braços, encaixando a cabeça dele sob seu queixo.

—Se o faz se sentir melhor, pense que está levando uma fã para conhecer seu ídolo!

Tommy riu e beijou a base do pescoço dela.

—Quando quer partir?

—Preciso ver quando é o próximo voo. Por que você não vai até sua casa fazer as malas enquanto eu cuido dos preparativos?

—E perder a desculpa para fazer compras na Rodeo Drive? De jeito nenhum! Tenho tudo de que preciso na minha bolsa.

—Inclusive pijamas? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

—Quem precisa de pijamas? – um sorriso travesso curvou os lábios de boneca.

—Eu já disse que você vai acabar me matando?

—Já sim... – ela rebateu, lembrando-se da noite anterior – Vá tomar seu banho que eu cuido do resto.

Tommy obedeceu e trancou-se no banheiro.

Sorrindo, Marie deixou de lado o roupão felpudo e alcançou a imensa bolsa que trouxera consigo, vestiu-se e apanhou o telefone.

Havia um voo para LA com escala em Nova York dali a três horas, o que lhes dava tempo suficiente para o café da manhã, o check out e claro, os paparazzi na porta do hotel.

O mordomo chegou com o café no momento em que Tommy saia do banheiro. Marie dispensou o empregado prontamente, servindo ela mesma as iguaria do carrinho de latão dourado, sobre a mesa redonda ao lado da janela.

—Quanta comida você pediu? – disse, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

—Queria retribuir o café de ontem. – Ele deu de ombros. – Não é tão bom, mas é farto...

—Com certeza!

Durante o café, eles conversaram e riram, contando histórias sobre suas infâncias. Não haviam falado muito sobre si mesmos naqueles três dias em que estiveram juntos.

Tommy contou a ela sobre Adrienne, sua amiga de infância e primeira namorada.

—Foi por causa dela que Adam e eu ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, em Vienna.

—É mesmo? – Marie se debruçou sobre a mesa, particularmente curiosa sobre aquele fato. Então ele contou sobre o pequeno ménage que ele e Adrienne haviam planejado para Adam no hotel.

—Garota ardilosa essa! Você ainda tem contato com ela?

—De vez em quando. Ela ficou zangada por que não deixei que sequestrasse o pobre Sauli...

Eles riram por muito tempo, mas em seu íntimo, Tommy ficou satisfeito por conseguir dizer o nome do finlandês sem amargura ou rancor.

Enquanto Marie arrumava os pratos sujos de volta no carrinho, ele apressou-se em juntar seus pertences na enorme mala que a mãe fizera para ele.

—Pronta?

—Sim. Vamos?

Eles se deram as mãos e deixaram o quarto a cargo das camareiras.

Havia apenas três ou quatro fotógrafos mais persistentes na porta do Plaza. Tommy soltou um muxoxo descontente, baixou a cabeça, abrindo caminho para a porta do taxi que um porteiro mantinha aberta para eles. Marie seguia logo atrás, ainda segurando a mão dele.

—Senhorita! Não vai nos dizer seu nome? – ela ouviu uma voz ligeiramente conhecida dizer.

—Ora essa, senhores! Vocês me conhecem muito bem!

Eles haviam chegado ao taxi e Tommy parou para esperar que ela entrasse no carro, mas Marie tinha outros planos. Ela se virou para os fotógrafos, retirando os óculos e o chapéu.

—Mademoiselle Courier?! Passado o breve momento de choque, eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e os flashes voltaram a espocar.

—Oh meu Deus! – O homem que falara primeiro exclamou – Vocês estão juntos? Estão namorando?

Marie sorriu maliciosa e voltou a colocar os óculos.

—Não. Só estou usando ele para sexo. – disparou, antes de entrar no taxi.

Tommy Joe, por sua vez, jogou-se para dentro do carro, rindo até se dobrar sobre o próprio estômago.

—Você viu só a cara deles? HAHAHA!

Marie tirou os óculos e os devolveu para ele, rindo também.

—Então... Você é algum tipo de socialite? – ele perguntou, quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir.

—Eu fui. Meu pai é dono de um jornal. O Courrier International.

—Uau! – ele disse apenas. – Agora você vai me dizer que é a garota mais rica da França e que na verdade não está indo para Los Angeles comigo por que seu marido príncipe a está esperando em Mônaco?

Marie arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada e o encarou em silêncio até ele baixar os olhos.

—Desculpe.

—Acho bom mesmo se desculpar! Onde já se viu?!

Nenhum dos dois disse coisa alguma por muito tempo.

—Esse fato sobre mim, muda alguma coisa? – ela disse de repente.

—Não... Quero dizer... Isso significa que vamos viajar de primeira classe?

—Oh Tommy Joe! – Ela riu e o puxou para um beijo.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy estava jogado no sofá de seu apartamento em Burbank, próximo a Los Angeles, um saco de batatas fritas vazio no chão e uma garrafa de cerveja pela metade na mão. Seus olhos estavam voltados para a Tv, onde um remake totalmente pobre de um clássico terror japonês estava sendo transmitido. Ele, porém não prestava atenção no filme. Em vez disso, perguntava-se por que ainda não fora falar com Adam e, principalmente, por que deixara sua namorada ir fazer compras com Lisa. Ele sempre podia contar com Marie e seu lindo corpo de pele branca para distraí-lo de seus problemas.

Na verdade, não deveria nem mesmo ter apresentado as duas, mas Lisa insistira que sua mãe ficaria absolutamente irada se não fossem visitá-la. Então, ele levara Marie a casa de sua mãe, onde, naturalmente, Lisa também se encontrava.

Ainda agora ria com a reação de Marie quando lhe contara que iam visitar sua mãe. Eles estavam passeando pela pequena cidade, de mãos dadas e Marie estacara no lugar, plantando os calcanhares no chão.

—Conhecer sua mãe? Mas não é um pouco cedo? Quer dizer... eu nem sou sua namorada nem nada...

—Isso pode ser facilmente consertado. – ele dissera, ajoelhando-se diante dela, num gesto tão atípico e destoante de sua aparência geral, que a fez rir, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam por eles na rua. – Mademoiselle Marieanne, me daria a honra de ser minha namorada?

—Esse foi o pedido de namoro mais espontâneo que já recebi, ela disse com sarcasmo.

—Hey, tenha um pouco de consideração com a minha posição, ok? – ele resmungou. – Aceita ou não?!

Ela riu ainda mais e o puxou para que ficasse de pé, beijando-o em seguida.

—Eu aceito sim. – murmurou de encontro aos lábios dele.

Tommy não esperava sua própria reação àquela resposta. Soltou o ar que nem mesmo percebera que estava prendendo e então sorriu, passando os braços pela cintura dela e trazendo Marie para mais perto. Estava realmente feliz por ela querer ser mais do que apenas sua amante.

Preso naquela memória, ele não percebeu quando a porta do apartamento se abriu e então, fechou com um estalido fraco.

—Thomas. – uma voz rouca chamou, provocando arrepios em sua pele. Quando virou o rosto, ele se deparou com Marieanne, vestindo um sobretudo preto até os joelhos e botas de cano alto, parada no batente da porta. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam em ondas pelos ombros, os olhos castanhos, pesadamente maquiados brilhavam com uma luz diferente das lâmpadas fluorescentes no teto, uma gargantilha de renda com um camafeu branco adornava o pescoço longo.

—Marie... – ele engoliu em seco.

—Fique quieto! Você não está merecendo falar nesses últimos dias.

—O que?

—É isso mesmo! – ela entrou casualmente, passando por ele, que se levantara do sofá, aturdido. – Você foi à França para tomar uma decisão que não tomou. Agora fica sentado aí, esperando que seus problemas se resolvam sozinhos. Mas deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa, Thomas, eles não vão!

Geralmente, não gostava que o chamassem de Thomas, mas naquele momento, ele não se importava nem um pouco, pois, enquanto falava, ela tirara o sobretudo e o jogara sobre o sofá.

Marie sorriu, maliciosa. Os olhos do baixista estavam travados em seu corpo, vestido apenas com um corselet de renda e couro preto, cinta-liga também de renda e meias pretas 7/8. Seus seios, apertados pelo bojo do corselet forneciam uma visão a parte.

—Thomas Joseph Ratliff, olhe nos meus olhos, agora! – ela demandou, ao que os olhos de Tommy se arregalaram e correram para encontrar os dela.

—Marie, você... Eu...

—Já disse para ficar quieto. Venha aqui.

Embasbacado com a força na voz dela e excitado muito perto de seu limite, ele obedeceu. Marie o beijou com ferocidade, mas brevemente, fazendo o baixista gemer quando se afastou. Caminhou até a cozinha, deixando-o para trás.

Quando Tommy se deu conta de que ela não estava mais na sala, correu atrás dela. Agora, Marie estava encostada no balcão de granito cinza, segurando um pote de cobertura de chocolate para sorvete, na outra mão, uma colher cheia.

Ele não soube dizer se ela fez de propósito ou não, mas uma grande gota de calda caiu sobre um seio alvo, fazendo-o prender a respiração.

—Ops! – ela disse, tirando a colher da boca e levando um dedo ao chocolate em sua pele.

Tommy deixou um gemido sentido escapar de seus lábios. Marie levantou os olhos, olhando para ele por baixo dos cílios.

—Por que está choramingando, Thomas? – ela disse, enquanto espalhava ainda mais a cobertura, com o dedo. – Você quer? Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Então venha pegar...

Antes que ela pudesse perceber, ele estava sobre ela, os lábios pressionados de encontro à sua pele, as mãos segurando firmemente os quadris arredondados. Outro gemido escapou dos lábios dele, sendo ecoado por ela, que enfiou os dedos de ambas as mãos nos cabelos louros, apertando o rosto do baixista contra seu corpo. Não a surpreendeu sentir os dentes dele em sua pele. Ele tinha dentes grandes e até um tanto pontudos, fazendo-a lembrar da paixão que uma vez sentira pelos vampiros do cinema.

—Oh Tommy!

Estimulado pelo uso de seu apelido, ele a apertou mais junto a si e plantou as mãos nas nádegas roliças. Seus dentes correram pela pele macia do seio onde o chocolate se espalhara, escolhendo o melhor lugar para deixarem sua marca.

A dor aguda a atingiu quando ele mordeu, sendo substituída pelo prazer indescritível. Aqueles dentes iriam deixar uma marca deliciosa em sua pele.

—Bom menino, Thomas! – ela disse em seu ouvido, afastando-se em seguida. Enganchou um dedo na gola da camiseta dele, puxando-o consigo para o quarto, então se sentou no pé da cama, esticando uma perna para ele.

Tommy não precisou de instruções, ajoelhou-se prontamente e correu a mão pelo vinil reluzente da bota. Seus dedos se enroscaram no zíper e puxaram, o salto agulha espetando-lhe o tórax.

Quando a segunda bota estava no chão junto ao seu par, Marie deixou-se cair de costas na cama e ergueu uma perna. Soltou as meias da liga e começou a enrolar as peças de seda, uma por uma, até tira-las dos pés. Soltou a cinta liga e a jogou de lado. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ela encarou o baixista, com olhos desafiadores.

Tommy, no entanto, havia aprendido sua lição. Não mais esperaria por instruções, quando quisesse algo, ele mesmo faria acontecer e por merecer.

Num átimo, suas roupas estavam no chão e ele, sobre Marie, beijando-a furiosamente. Prendeu as mãos dela com as suas no colchão, impedindo que ela o tocasse.

—Você aprende rápido Thomas! – ela sussurrou, um sorriso malicioso curvando-lhe os lábios.

—Me provocar nunca é uma boa ideia Marianne... Pronta para gritar?

Os dedos dele soltaram os dela e começaram a passear pelo corpo esguio, afrouxando os cordões do corselet e abrindo-o, abaixando a calcinha de renda e finalmente invadindo a feminilidade úmida, provocando, testando.

Marie arfou e arqueou o corpo de encontro ao dele, na tentativa de fazer os dedos calejados penetrarem mais dentro dela. Mas Tommy estava se sentindo maldoso após tanta provocação e simplesmente retirou a mão, correndo os dedos de volta para cima e empalmando o pescoço dela, apertou de leve.

—Nunca uma boa ideia. – repetiu. Enfiou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos e puxou, expondo o pescoço aos seus dentes e lábios famintos. A gargantilha foi arrancada sem piedade.

A pressão foi aumentando gradativamente, até que ela sentiu uma pontada de dor e soube que ficaria marcada também no pescoço. Foi impossível conter o gemido de prazer.

Satisfeito com a reação dela, Tommy a soltou e começou a descer novamente, em direção ao doce e almejado ponto entre as pernas roliças, deixando uma trilha incandescente de beijos.

Quando os lábios grossos roçaram a pele sensível de sua virilha, Marie arfou, agarrando os travesseiros ao seu redor.

—Oh Thomas! – disse baixinho, quando a língua dele começou a brincar dentro dela.

Ele era um mestre com aquela língua! Aos poucos, todo e qualquer pensamento coerente desapareceu da mente de Marie, deixando apenas o redemoinho de êxtase. Estava tão perto que podia senti-lo chegando. E então... então ele desapareceu. As mãos deixaram sua pele, a língua se recolheu, deixando apenas um vazio dolorido.

Frustrada, Marie abriu os olhos e o viu parado ao lado da cama, os braços tatuados cruzados sobre o tórax que subia e descia, na respiração acelerada. Nos olhos castanhos havia vitória e pura luxuria.

—Vou ter de implorar, não é mesmo?

—Isso seria bom, sim. – um esgar malicioso curvou os lindos lábios vermelhos.

Ela se sentou na cama, deixando os cabelos caírem sobre o rosto e os seios, e foi até ele, engatinhando. Correu os dedos pela pele das coxas até os quadris estreitos e o puxou para mais perto. Olhou-o por baixo dos cílios e umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

Marie não era uma mulher dada a implorar pelo que queria, muito menos Tommy estava acostumado a ceder. Eles se encararam por vários minutos, medindo forças.

No final, a angústia pela necessidade não saciada, pela paixão não satisfeita, venceu e ambos avançaram, capturando os lábios um do outro em um beijo feroz.

Tommy soltou seu peso sobre ela, fazendo com que caíssem na cama outra vez. Sem esperar por permissão, penetrou-a de uma vez. Marie arqueou os quadris na direção dele, enlaçando-lhe a cintura com as pernas. O orgasmo veio rápido e avassalador, deixando ambos sem fôlego, esparramados na cama enorme.

—Vamos declarar isso um empate. – ele disse, respirando pesadamente, o suor colando as mechas louras em seu rosto.

—Certo. – Marie concordou, virando-se para ele – Mas amanhã vamos até o estúdio. Tommy gemeu e virou de costas para ela.

 

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, cinzento como o humor de Tommy Joe. Mas por mais descontente que estivesse, não podia culpar Marie por isso. Encontrar-se com Adam era algo que ele _precisava_ fazer, então, apertando forte a mão dela na sua, ele entrou no estúdio onde o cantor estava trabalhando em seu novo álbum.

Havia várias pessoas na sala destinada aos ensaios. Monte estava lá, assim como Isaac e Sasha e também alguns figurões da gravadora.

Por uma janela a prova de som, eles podiam ver Adam. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto cantava uma das musicas novas para um microfone.

Sua voz soava angustiada, quase atormentada, dando sentimento às palavras. Adam sempre cantava com o coração, mas aquela canção parecia vinda de um lugar muito mais profundo.

—A red river of screams. Underneath. Tears in my eyes. Underneath. Stars in my black and blue sky. And underneath, under my skin, underneath, the depths of my sin, look at me, now do you see? Underneath. Underneath... Underneath!

Ele parou por um momento, seu peito amplo subindo e descendo, os olhos ainda fechados.

—Essa é a musica mais linda que eu já ouvi! – Marie disse baixinho, apertando a mão de Tommy, que suava.

Naquele momento, Adam abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela a sua frente. Todos acenavam com a cabeça, sorrindo para ele em aprovação. Mas o que chamou a atenção do cantor de cabelos negros, foram as duas figuras paradas na porta do estúdio, que nenhum dos outros pareciam ter notado ainda.

Tommy!

Eles se encararam por um momento, então um enorme sorriso curvou os lábios do cantor.

Os fones de ouvido foram rapidamente jogados de lado e Adam saiu da cabine de gravação com passos largos, assustando as pessoas sentadas do outro lado da mesa de som. Marie deu um passo atrás, deixando que os dois se cumprimentassem.

Nenhum dos dois disse coisa alguma, no entanto. Adam apenas puxou Tommy para dentro de seus braços e o apertou forte, como se temesse que ele desaparecesse se o deixasse livre. Bastante sem graça, pois Sauli também estava na pequena plateia, Tommy passou os braços pela cintura do cantor.

—Que bom que voltou! – disse Adam, soltando-o.

—É claro que voltei... Oi pessoal! – ele deu um passo para trás e pegou a mão de Marie novamente. – Esta é Marieanne, minha namorada.

Todos se entreolharam, surpresos e um tanto preocupados. No instante seguinte, Monte, Isaac e até mesmo Sauli se apressavam em cumprimentar os recém-chegados. No entanto, apenas Adam notou o alívio no rosto de seu namorado. Seria mesmo possível que ele tivesse deixado dúvidas na mente do lindo rapaz que roubara seu coração?


	8. Chapter 8

—Sinto muito por invadir seu estúdio assim, monsieur! – Marie disse, olhando dentro dos maravilhosos olhos azuis, enquanto apartava a mão dele.

—Oh, por favor, me chame de Adam! E não se preocupe com invasões. Você trouxe nosso Tommy de volta, então, já amamos você!

Todos acenaram com a cabeça, menos o jovem finlandês, que trazia um sorriso tenso no rosto bonito.

—Adam. – um dos executivos chamou – Você está no estúdio desde cedo, por que não tira umas horas de folga para almoçar com o pessoal e voltamos para cá digamos... as duas da tarde?

—Perfeito! Aonde vamos?

—Que tal o Katsu-ya? – Monte sugeriu. Como todos na banda adoravam comida japonesa, os olhares recaíram sobre Marie.

—Eu adoro sushi! – ela rebateu, instintivamente buscando a mão de Tommy em busca de proteção. Ela nunca gostara de ser o centro das atenções, muito menos de uma porção de famosos que, com certeza, a estavam analisando para julgar se ela merecia seu amigo ou não.

Chegaram no restaurante fazendo barulho e se acomodaram em uma mesa grande. Tommy tratou de se sentar o mais longe possível de Adam, que escolhia sempre a cabeceira. Com Isaac e Monte ladeando Sasha do outro lado da mesa, restou a Marie sentar-se ao lado de Sauli.

Os dois estrangeiros logo engataram em uma conversa animada, já que o namorado de Adam falava melhor francês do que inglês. Marie notou que ele era realmente um sujeito muito doce e de boa índole. E que adorava o chão em que Adam pisava.

Todos riam e conversavam, contando a Tommy o que ele perdera na última semana, mas foi impossível para Marie não notar os olhares tensos que Sauli lançava para Tommy de vez em quando. Adam também não facilitava, olhando para seu baixista de cinco em cinco minutos com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação nos olhos.

—Hey Marie, nos conte como você e Tommy se conheceram! – Sasha quis saber, verbalizando a duvida de todos.

—Oh... Tommy estava tendo um dia ruim e precisava de um café e acontece que eu tenho um pequeno Café perto do Champs.

—Eu estava é muito perdido. – Tommy rebateu, sorrindo para ela. – Não fui nada educado com Marie...

—Verdade, mas nada que um machiatto de caramelo não resolvesse! O fez ronronar como um gatinho... – Marie respondeu, fazendo a dançarina gargalhar.

Tommy ficou vermelho como a fatia de sashimi que levava a boca para tentar disfarçar seu embaraço.

—Awn! Amor à primeira vista é tão lindo! – Adam disse, sorrindo, mas Marie pode perceber uma nota de sarcasmo na voz dele.

—Não digo que seja amor, Adam, mas com certeza nos conectamos de forma instantânea, assim como você e Sauli... Eu vi as fotos, sabe?!

Foi a vez do pobre Sauli ficar vermelho e Adam engasgou com sua dose de saquê. Os outros começaram a rir, sem perceber que Marie e o cantor se encaravam, sérios. No final, ele cedeu, meneando a cabeça de leve, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios grossos.

—Nós acompanhamos sua semana pelo Twitter! – Isaac comentou, tirando seu iphone do bolso e mostrando uma foto borrada de Marie beijando Tommy na loja de instrumentos musicais.

—Oh! Esse foi um descuido, com certeza! Eu tive a grande ideia de pedir a Tommy que tocasse para mim em uma loja de música perto do metrô. E é claro que ele chamou a atenção das pessoas. Depois disso, os paparazzi começaram a nos seguir... Foi realmente irritante.

—Tive que usar Dusty Madrid, Adam, espero que não se importe. – o baixista disse, falando com o cantor pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

—Haha! Sem problema! Espero que ele tenha sido de alguma ajuda.

—Com certeza foi! – Marie riu a larga, inclinando-se para explicar a Sauli do que eles estavam falando – Tommy usou essa conta falsa no Twitter para mandar os repórteres para a direção oposta de onde estávamos indo.

—Foi realmente uma boa ideia! – Sasha comentou.

—Monte! Precisa ver o baixo Fender que comprei nessa loja! Absolutamente fantástico!

O baixista, então, começou a descrever os préstimos do novo instrumento, Marie ouvia atentamente, os dedos de uma das mãos entrelaçados aos de Tommy. Adam cochichava com Sauli, que ria baixinho, contando a história por trás de seu alter-ego.

—Isaac... O que você achou dessa garota? – Sasha puxou o baterista para mais perto.

—Ela me parece legal... Quero dizer, não a conheço o bastante.

—Será que ela não está querendo, tipo, se aproveitar dele?

—E você acha que Tommy é ingênuo o bastante para permitir?! – Isaac levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando a amiga.

—Não, mas você se lembra de como ele ficou arrasado quando Adam rompeu com ele? E quando, logo em seguida, trouxe Sauli para LA?!

—Você pode ter razão, mas eu fico mais preocupado é com ela!

—Por quê?

—Ora... Ela pode até tentar tirar proveito da fama ou do dinheiro dele, mas você sabe como Tommy pode ser encantador quando quer... E se ela se apaixonar e no final das contas, ele estiver apenas usando-a para se sentir homem outra vez?

—Tommy nunca foi gay, Isaac!

—Você entendeu! – o baixista rebateu, meio zangado.

—Sim... Você está certo. Eu estava tão preocupada com ele, que nem mesmo pensei nisso! Precisamos tirar isso a limpo. Marie parece uma garota legal, não quero que ela se dê mal!

—Exato!

—Ótimo! Você fala com Tommy e eu vou sondá-la também.

—O que? Sasha! – Isaac gemeu, tentando entender como se colocara naquela situação complicada.

—O que vocês dois estão cochichando aí? – Adam chamou, se levantando da mesa após pagar a conta.

—Fazendo planos para o fim de semana. – a dançarina sorriu inocente, apanhando sua bolsa gigantesca.

—Ah!

Eles caminharam para fora fazendo ainda mais algazarra do que quando entraram, parando para conversar e tirar foto com alguns fãs que haviam se aglomerado do lado de fora do restaurante. Até mesmo Sauli foi puxado para uma foto coletiva, que ficou a cargo de Marie tirar.

Ela ficou de lado, observando o frenesi e comparando as garotas e suas câmeras com pequenos tubarões urbanos cercando, puxando e abraçando Tommy e os outros. Não sentia falta da época em que ela mesma era alvo de tal “amor”.

—Hey, me desculpe por isso! – Tommy se aproximou, pegando a mão dela conforme se afastavam do restaurante que ficava a apenas algumas quadras de distância do estúdio.

—Fique tranquilo, já passei por isso. Sei como é. Se bem que tive a impressão de que uma delas pôs a mão num lugar nada apropriado...

Ele riu e passou um braço pela cintura dela, trazendo Marie para mais perto.

Ao longe, eles ouviram uma voz estridente gritando:

—Oh meu Deus! É aquela garota da França!

Gritos de felicitações misturados a outros de protesto chegaram até eles, que riram alto, apressando o passo para entrar no estúdio antes que as fãs resolvessem que queriam tirar satisfações com “a garota da França”.

 

Adam imediatamente voltou ao trabalho, gravando algumas demos para o novo álbum. Os demais se acomodaram nas várias poltronas atrás da mesa de som, para assistir. Era sempre um deleite ouvir Adam cantar, mesmo que versões cruas das musicas.

Sasha tratou de se sentar ao lado de Marie, empurrando Isaac para Tommy.

—Marie... Gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa e espero que não se ofenda com minha intromissão...

—Diga Sasha.

—Bem, não sei direito por onde começar, mas vamos em frente... Isaac e eu estamos preocupados com você e Tommy.

—Preocupados? Conosco?

—Sim, quero dizer... Vocês se conhecem há tão pouco tempo e parecem tão envolvidos um com o outro... Isso é um pouco estranho, sabe?

—Vocês estão preocupados que eu esteja me aproveitando dele ou que ele esteja se aproveitando de mim?

A dançarina encarou Marie por alguns momentos, os grandes olhos negros arregalados em surpresa.

—As duas coisas. – confessou finalmente, ao que Marie abriu um lindo sorriso.

—Pois saiba que você e Isaac não precisam se preocupar com nenhum dos dois. Não estou tentando me aproveitar dele, pois já tive minha cota de fama e paparazzi e também não sou pobre, portanto pode ficar tranquila. Quanto a ele se aproveitar de mim... – ela deu de ombros – Tommy e eu já conversamos a respeito e eu estou de total acordo.

—Como é?

—É isso mesmo. Tommy está com o coração partido e precisando se reafirmar não só como homem, mas como pessoa, e eu fico feliz em prover isso a ele.

—E você não fica preocupada com a possibilidade de ele resolver simplesmente mandá-la embora, uma vez que se sinta bem de novo?

—Eu penso nisso, as vezes. Mas sabe, eu tenho uma vida bastante boa lá em Paris e eu estou vivendo uma grande momento com ele aqui, então, quando acabar... Se acabar – ela se apressou em corrigir, afinal, tudo na vida depende de pensamentos positivos – eu poderei voltar para casa e ser grata por estes momentos maravilhosos que ele me deu.

—Uau! Eu queria ser bem resolvida assim! – Marie riu, tampando a boca com as mãos para não atrapalhar a gravação.

Do outro lado da fileira de cadeiras, Tommy e Isaac pareciam envolvidos em uma discussão acalorada, ainda que em voz baixa. De repente, o baterista se levantou e saiu do estúdio batendo a porta, sendo seguido por Sasha, que antes de se levantar, lançou um olhar aflito para Marie, que lhe deu permissão para relatar a conversa que haviam tido ao aparentemente furioso, Isaac.

Quando Sasha saiu, Tommy foi se sentar ao lado de Marie.

—O que houve com Isaac? – ela questionou, fingindo inocência.

—Ele está com umas ideias muito estranhas na cabeça...

—Sobre mim?

—O que? Não! – Tommy riu, beijando o pescoço dela – Já conversei com ele sobre isso.

—Então por que ele saiu daquele jeito?

—Depois eu conto. – ele indicou a fila de cadeiras a frente deles, onde Monte e Sauli conversavam.

De seu lugar atrás do vidro a prova de som, Adam acompanhava a cena na sala em frente. Tommy se aconchegara a Marie, como costumava fazer com ele, e ela passava os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Foi inevitável que uma pontada de ciúme o atingisse, afinal, aquele era o seu glitterbaby! Seu pretty kitty!

Um movimento em sua visão periférica chamou sua atenção, tirando-o daquela linha de raciocínio. Sauli se remexia na cadeira, ao lado de Monte, que parecia muito empenhado em fazer o finlandês entender alguma coisa. O ciúme foi substituído por remorso, e o coração do cantor se apertou. Estava sendo egoísta ao pensar em Tommy.

Por mais maravilhosos que tivessem sido os momentos que passara com o baixista, seu coração agora pertencia a Sauli e ele estava contente com isso! Mais do que contente. Nunca se sentira tão feliz!

Mas então... Por que ver Tommy feliz com aquela garota o perturbava tanto? Enquanto lia mais uma vez a letra da próxima musica a ser gravada, o cantor tratou de se convencer de que estava apenas preocupado com aquele namoro relâmpago...


	9. Chapter 9

—Tommy, preciso falar com você!

—Fale, Adam.

—Não. Venha comigo. – o cantor de cabelos negros pegou Tommy pelo braço e o levou para uma sala anexa a da mesa de som.

—Que foi Adam? – impaciente, o baixista recostou-se na parede oposta, cruzando os braços desnudos sobre o peito. – Não acha que Sauli vai ficar chateado se souber que você está procurando ficar sozinho com seu ex?

—Esqueça ele por um minuto, está bem? Quero falar de você!

—O que tem eu?

—É essa moça, na verdade... Eu... Você nunca se perguntou, nem por um minuto qual é a dela? Quero dizer, vocês se conhecem há alguns dias, e você não está no melhor dos seus momentos e bem... Eu acho estranho ela ter largado a vida dela em Paris para vir com você para cá.

—Não ouse falar de Marie assim!

—Mas Tommy, eu só quero o seu bem! Glitterbaby...

—Não! Vá para o inferno, Adam! Você está tentando colocar dúvidas na minha cabeça porque não suporta que eu não esteja choramingando pelos cantos segurando os pedaços do meu coração partido! Coração que você partiu! – Tommy disparou, afastando-se da parede e andando na direção do cantor, seus olhos cor de chocolate transbordando raiva e incredulidade.

Adam, por sua vez não disse nada por vários minutos, absorvendo o que Tommy lhe dissera.

—Glitters, eu sinto muito... Eu não sabia! Eu nuca...!

Adam não suportou ver a mágoa nos olhos castanhos e sem pensar no que fazia, deu um passo a frente, colando os lábios nos dele.

O baixista não esperava por aquela reação e se deixou beijar, recuando de encontro a parede novamente. Em sua mente, milhares de pensamentos e sensações se atropelavam: Incredulidade, raiva, culpa... Mas não amor, nem mesmo paixão. Em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos, ele percebeu que estava, definitivamente, livre.

Tommy interrompeu o beijo no mesmo instante em que a porta da sala se abria, mas não foi rápido o bastante para que Marie e Sauli não vissem o que acontecia.

O finlandês soltou uma exclamação em sua língua nativa que só podia ser um palavrão e deu alguns passos para dentro do cômodo, os perfurantes olhos azuis cravados em Adam. Ao lado dele, Marie não fez nem disse nada, apenas olhava para Tommy, que ensaiava um passo em sua direção, uma mão erguida no ar e a outra apertando a coxa, em frustração.

Quando pareceu retomar o controle sobre suas pernas, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu correndo pelo estúdio.

—Marie! Pare, por favor! Marie!

Ela estacou no meio do corredor e virou-se para ele. Não lhe importava mais que ele visse as lágrimas em seu rosto. Na verdade, queria mesmo que elas ficassem marcadas a fogo na memória dele.

—Marie eu sinto muito!

—Não! Eu é que sinto! Sinto muito por ter deixado meu coração se enganar outra vez! – ela enxugou o rosto nervosamente com as mãos.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos dele também e foi só isso que a fez reter a torrente de recriminações que ameaçava jorrar de sua boca e dizer apenas: Por que você fez isso comigo Tommy?

—Eu não... – ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Não foi planejado! E eu nem mesmo queria que tivesse acontecido. – Ao ver que ela revirava os olhos como que pedindo paciência aos céus, ele apressou-se em completar: Não estou dizendo isso porque você viu! Realmente não esperava aquela atitude de Adam... Ele... Marie, eu não senti absolutamente nada! Você curou meu coração! Por favor, não vá embora!

Ela respirou fundo e o examinou com atenção. Ele parecia tão adorável com seu visual punk-rock contrastando com os olhos vermelhos e marejados! Marie soube, então, no fundo de seu coração já tão machucado, que Tommy dizia a verdade.

—Oh Tommy! – ela enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele e apertou, trazendo a testa dele para junto da sua. – O que você fez comigo?!

—Não sei... Mas você fez algo comigo também, então acho que estamos quites.

—Uma ova! – Ela se inclinou e passou a língua pelos lábios cheios, fazendo o baixista gemer. Ele a puxou para um beijo, que foi interrompido por uma aflita Sasha, que vinha correndo pelo corredor. – Acho que teremos de continuar isso na sua casa.

—Que bom que vocês ainda estão aqui! Marie, você precisa vir comigo!

—O que houve, Sasha?

—Sauli acertou Adam bem na cara! Monte o está segurando, mas ele não ouve! Acho que não entende o que estamos dizendo...

Os olhos de ambos se arregalaram e no instante seguinte, corriam atrás da dançarina de volta a sala de som.

O cantor ainda estava na sala contígua, com um pacote de gelo pressionado contra o rosto.

—Você está bem, Adam? – ele acenou com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta de dor. – Tommy, fique com ele. É melhor que Sauli não o veja agora.

Na sala da mesa de som, Monte tentava acalmar um jovem finlandês muito agitado.

—Sauli, podemos conversar? – ela disse em francês.

O rapaz ergueu os olhos para ela, um misto de raiva e alívio fazia os olhos azul-claros brilharem. Era óbvio que ele se sentia angustiado por não conseguir se fazer entender, nem entender o que as pessoas lhe diziam. – Nos dê licença, Monte, por favor.

—Marie, não sei se é uma boa ideia você ficar sozinha com ele. – Monte comentou, falando baixo.

—Não se preocupe. Vá ficar com os meninos na outra sala, se eu precisar, grito por vocês.

Como estava mais do que óbvio para Monte que ele não estava ajudando, o guitarrista concordou em sair, mas não fechou totalmente a porta de comunicação entre as duas salas.

Marie virou-se para Sauli, que ainda apertava as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo, a respiração alterada.

—Querido, acalme-se! Respire fundo!

Ele obedeceu, mas não se aproximou.

—Sinto muito por isso, e Tommy também. – ela o viu bufar novamente, diante do nome do baixista. – Vou lhe dizer uma coisa e não espero que acredite em mim agora, mas quero que pense a respeito: Tommy não está aqui para roubar seu namorado! Nós estamos juntos e eu posso lhe garantir que ele não tem mais interesse em Adam! Nem Adam nele!

Sauli bufou e se sentou em uma poltrona, dando as costas para Marie.

—É verdade, Sauli! Você não percebe, mas Adam olha pra você com adoração! Ele realmente o ama!

—Então por que ele beijou seu homenzinho? – Marie teve que reprimir uma risada, ele era ainda menor do que Tommy.

—Não sei, querido... Talvez seja por minha causa... Talvez ele não estivesse preparado para ver Tommy feliz... Mas isso não quer dizer que ele o ame menos, ou que vá deixá-lo! Mesmo porque, não pretendo deixar Tommy escapar! Então, quanto a isso, você não precisa se preocupar.

Finalmente, ele se virou para ela, um sorriso curvando os lábios rosados.

—Você jura que Tommy não quer voltar com ele?

—Do contrário, eu não estaria aqui ainda. O que aconteceu foi um erro, tenho certeza de que Adam lhe dirá exatamente isso, se você lhe der a chance.

—E se não for como nós pensamos? – ele rebateu, novamente sério– E se neste exato momento eles estiverem planejando como vão nos dispensar?

—Nossa! Tão bonito e tão pessimista! – ela brincou. – Se isso acontecer, voltamos juntos para a Europa e vamos nos acabar nos clubes em Helsinki, que tal?

O sorriso voltou a iluminar o semblante cansado e Sauli abraçou Marie.

—Obrigado. É bom poder conversar com alguém assim!

—De nada. Agora, por que não vai falar com aquele seu lindíssimo namorado?

Ele acenou e se levantou. Quando entrou na sala, ficou bastante contente com o que viu. Tommy estava em uma poltrona, no extremo oposto da sala onde Adam se sentava, ainda pressionando o saco de gelo contra o rosto. Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou em frente ao cantor, que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

—Me desculpe! - ele disse, lentamente, apertando a mão livre de Adam com as suas.

Adam ergueu um pouco o rosto e fungou, uma lágrima traiçoeira correu por sua face.

—Eu também sinto muito! Não devia...

Sauli se apressou a colocar um dedo sobre os lábios grossos, impedindo que ele continuasse.

—Já passou. – disse, abrindo um sorriso. O cantor, então, deixou o saco de gelo de lado e puxou o namorado para seu colo no sofá, beijando-o em seguida.

—Peço desculpas a você também, Marie. – ele disse, aconchegando Sauli contra seu peito.

—Certo, mas que isso não se repita! – ela disse, olhando de Adam para Tommy, as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas com humor na voz.

—Você tem minha palavra! – Tommy rebateu, passando um braço pela cintura dela. – Vamos embora, Marie?

—Sim. Acho que já causamos tumulto demais por uma tarde...

Eles estavam saindo, ainda abraçados, quando Adam chamou.

—Você vai ficar conosco, Gli... Tommy?

O baixista hesitou, sua vontade era dizer sim, sem nem mesmo pensar, mas deveria levar em conta os sentimentos de Marie e Sauli também. Olhou para sua namorada, que sorria, encorajando-o, então, virou-se para o finlandês, ainda aconchegado a Adam. Ele também sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, provocando um grande sorriso em Tommy.

—Quando começamos a ensaiar?


	10. Chapter 10

—Você está muito quieta... – Tommy disse, tirando os olhos da estrada para olhar para ela.

—Estou pensando...

—Então, um centavo por seus pensamentos. – ele tentou brincar, mas Marie permaneceu calada, brincando com o cordão que usava no pescoço, onde uma pequena paleta de guitarra dourada estava pendurada, presente de Tommy no dia em que a pedira em namoro, oficialmente, em uma rua de Burbank. – Marie, por favor, não faça assim! Fale comigo!

—É besteira, deixa pra lá.

—Eu te conheço há muito pouco tempo, Marie, mas sei que dificilmente o que você pensa é “besteira”.

—Tommy, por favor, me deixe em paz!

—Ok... – ele disse, baixinho, voltando os olhos para a estrada.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, subiram em silêncio os três lances de escada até a porta de Tommy.

—Vou tomar um banho. – ela disse, jogando a bolsa no sofá. O baixista nem teve tempo de pensar em juntar-se a ela e ouviu o trinco da porta do banheiro fechar. Largou-se no sofá e apanhou o controle remoto da Tv. Foi então que o celular dela começou a tocar uma musica extremamente irritante, tanto, que ele resolveu atender, apenas para fazê-lo parar. O visor indicava um numero desconhecido.

—Alô?

—Marie?

—Não, não é Marie – obviamente – Quem é?

—Eu é que pergunto! – a pessoa do outro lado da linha tinha um pesado sotaque – Aqui é o marido dela! Onde está Marie?

—No banho.

—Banho? Como assim, quem é você?

—Sou o namorado dela. E pelo que eu sei, você não é mais o marido.

—É claro que sou! Ela não assinou os papéis ainda. E nem vai. Eu não sei o que ela disse para você, mas Marie me ama! Ouviu?

—Ela me disse que você é um mulherengo irresponsável e infantil que demoliu peça por peça o amor que ela sentia por você. E eu estou citando aqui.

—Ela disse isso?

—Se eu fosse você, assinaria logo os papéis do divórcio e seguiria com a minha vida, pois Marie já seguiu a dela.

—Você é o tal baixista que estava com ela essa semana, não é? Pois escute meu conselho, amigo. Marieanne devora homens como você! Ela vai te usar até você não aguentar mais e depois te cuspir fora, como fez comigo.

E então a linha ficou muda.

—Achei que tinha ouvido meu celular... Quem era?

—Seu marido. – ele disse, sem emoção, devolvendo o telefone para ela.

—Futuro ex-marido, você quer dizer.

—Que seja. – ele parecia perturbado, então Marie se sentou no colo dele, e o beijou no pescoço.

—O que foi que ele lhe disse que o deixou tão perturbado, Tommy?

Ele olhou nos olhos dela por um longo minuto e então soltou o ar que vinha prendendo.

—Ele disse que você vai me usar e depois jogar fora como fez com ele.

—E você acreditou nele?

—Não sei...

Ela o encarou com aquela sobrancelha arqueada que o fazia se sentir culpado, então se levantou e foi para o quarto.

Após alguns minutos de hesitação, Tommy foi atrás dela.

—Você não vai me fazer o vilão dessa história, Marie! – ele disse, abrindo a porta de supetão.

Ela estava deitada na cama, usando apenas uma camiseta justa e calcinha preta, estilo cueca. As pernas dobradas de lado, um livro apoiado na coxa de pele branca. Tommy engoliu em seco, encontrando certa dificuldade em se lembrar do que tinha para dizer.

—E você não tem o direito de duvidar de mim! – ela largou o livro e ficou de joelhos na cama, as mãos nos quadris e fogo brilhando nos olhos castanhos.

—Como não tenho o direito, se hoje mesmo, há apenas alguns minutos, você estava toda calada, querendo que eu a deixasse em paz?! – ele explodiu, jogando os braços para o ar – O que mais eu poderia pensar depois de ouvir aquilo?

—Se você quer tanto saber o que eu estava pensando antes, eu lhe digo! Eu estava me questionando se por acaso não estou sendo idiota em perdoá-lo tão rápido por aquele beijo!

Num átimo ele estava sobre ela, derrubando-a na cama e prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça. A boca movia-se ferozmente contra a dela, quase com raiva.

Marie esperneou e tentou afastá-lo, mas aos poucos foi vencida pelo desejo e pelo prazer. Nem mesmo percebeu quando sua camiseta foi jogada de lado.

Os lábios grossos sorriram de leve quando ele ouviu os gemidos que escapavam da garganta dela e começou a vagar pelo pescoço deixando uma trilha úmida de beijos, descendo por entre os seios e pelo torço e quadris. Quando alcançou a virilha, ele mordeu de leve, aumentando a pressão devagar, até ela gemer incrivelmente alto, só então, tendo deixado a marca vermelha de seus dentes na pele sensível ele se ergueu, um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

Aquele esgar foi mais do que ela podia suportar e o fogo voltou a iluminar os olhos de Marie, que num movimento rápido o fez cair sobre o colchão, prendendo-o com seu corpo. Levou a mão ao peito esguio e desceu, acariciando e arranhando a pele. Quando chegou a virilha, curvou os dedos ao redor do membro já completamente ereto, umedecendo-os com o líquido que pingava da ponta inchada e sensível. Bombou algumas vezes, até vê-lo fechar os olhos em êxtase, então, sem aviso, introduziu dois dedos na pequena entrada que há tanto tempo vinha sendo negligenciada.

Tommy pulou de susto ao sentir a invasão e seus olhos se abriram totalmente.

—O que você pensa...

—Me vingando! – ela disse, imitando o esgar que vira no rosto dele momentos antes e movendo os dedos para dentro e para fora, alternando velocidade e lentidão. Uma mão apoiada no peito dele, o impedia de levantar.

—Oh Fuck! – ele gemeu por entre os dentes, tentando não dar o braço a torcer, mas o fato era que todo homem, gay ou hétero, sentia prazer naquele ponto e Marie sabia bem disso.

Sem retirar seus dedos dele, ela conseguiu se posicionar sobre o membro latejante e fazê-lo penetrá-la total e deliciosamente.

—Oh Tommy! – ela gemia repetidamente, movendo seu corpo de encontro ao dele, esquecida da briga, das desconfianças, do mundo lá fora.

Com uma mão firmemente plantada no quadril dela, Tommy tentava retomar o controle, mas Marie estava realmente furiosa com ele e não parecia disposta a ceder. E aquela teimosia e perseverança era o que ele mais adorava nela.

Era um deleite à parte para ele observá-la, gloriosa em sua nudez, os olhos fechados, o cabelo caindo sobre os seios.

Intrigada pelo silencio e falta de reação dele, Marie abriu os olhos e o flagrou admirando-a. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e curvou os dedos que continuavam dentro dele. Tommy gemeu e fechou os olhos.

—Grita pra mim Tommy Joe! – ela disse, com malicia na voz, como ele fizera tantas vezes antes.

As unhas dele fincaram-se nos quadris roliços, forçando Marie a manter o ritmo enlouquecedor até que sentiram o corpo um do outro se retesar e então relaxar na explosão de êxtase pela qual ambos ansiavam. Tommy gritou e ela também, até que não houvesse mais ar em seus pulmões.

Marie deixou-se cair sobre o peito dele, aninhando o rosto na curva do pescoço longo, respirando pesadamente.

—Não vamos... duvidar um do outro... nunca mais! – Tommy disse, tentando se recompor.

—Se é isso o que acontece quando eu duvido de você, Tommy Joe, pode esperar uma discussão todo santo dia!

 

Ao mesmo tempo em que Tommy e Marie tinham aquela... conversa sobre seu relacionamento, Adam e Sauli estavam deitados em sua cama, na linda casa que o cantor alugara no topo de Hollywood Hills, olhando para a cidade lá em baixo através de uma enorme janela.

Sauli, com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Adam traçava linhas entre as sardas que cobriam a pele de seu namorado enquanto ele enroscava os dedos em seu cabelo loiro um pouco comprido demais.

Imerso em seus pensamentos, Adam nem mesmo sentia o latejar em seu rosto, que ficaria roxo logo. Graças a Deus pela maquiagem de teatro em seu armário!

—Adam... – o cantor abaixou o rosto para encontrar o olhar de seu namorado e viu preocupação no rosto bonito. – Sei que prometemos não falar disso, mas... eu preciso saber! Você ainda sente algo pelo baixinho?

—Dizer o nome dele não vai matá-lo sabia? – Adam brincou, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ver o rosto serio do outro. Sentou-se ereto na cama e puxou Sauli para que fizesse o mesmo. Aquela era uma conversa que precisavam ter olhando-se nos olhos.  – Está bem... Serei honesto com você, babe. – Adam falava devagar e o mais corretamente possível para facilitar a compreensão. – Eu achava que sim. Quando o vi hoje no estúdio, por um momento tudo voltou. Veja bem, eu nunca o amei como amo você, Sauli. Disso eu jamais tive duvidas e você também não deve ter!

—Então por que você o beijou? – havia angustia em suas palavras e em seus olhos, o que fez o coração do cantor se apertar.

—Ego. Simplesmente não aguentei vê-lo feliz com uma garota! Isso não deveria ser da minha conta. Mas Sauli... Ele me disse que eu parti seu coração e eu jamais suspeitei que Tommy estivesse envolvido neste grau!

—Acho que entendi. Mas você não pensou em mim... Em nós?

—Não. No momento em que aconteceu, eu não estava pensando. Mas então vocês entraram e eu olhei para o seu rosto e a mágoa que eu vi me machucou tanto! – Adam então jogou os braços ao redor do namorado e o abraçou forte, com medo de que ele estivesse pensando em ir embora. – Jamais poderei por em palavras o quanto eu sinto!

—O que você sentiu quando o beijou?

O cantor endireitou o corpo e encarou Sauli por vários minutos, pensando nisso pela primeira vez.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada!

Antes que Adam se desse conta, Sauli estava sobre ele, mãos nervosas e lábios ávidos, empurrando ambos de encontro ao colchão.


	11. Chapter 11

—Tommy...

—Oui? – ele levantou os olhos de seu café e sorriu para ela, sentada meio de lado no balcão da cozinha.

—Eu estive pensando... você não acha estranho que nós dois, sendo adultos experientes e vividos, tenhamos nos atirado em um relacionamento relâmpago assim? Quero dizer, nós transamos praticamente desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos e não paramos desde então! Eu vim com você para o outro lado do mundo e nós só nos conhecíamos a uma semana... Se fosse uma amiga minha fazendo isso, eu diria que ela é completamente louca!

—Ah! Você também não Marie! – ele jogou os braços para o ar, em um gesto teatral que obviamente aprendera com Adam.

—Estou falando sério Tommy Joe. Você parou para pensar nisso?

—Na verdade não. Estou muito contente com nosso relacionamento e não trocaria essas duas semanas por um ano de amizade... – ela continuou calada, o que o fez levantar-se do banquinho onde se acomodara e aconchegar-se a ela, abraçando sua cintura. – Você não está feliz, Marie?

—Não! Não é isso. – ela o abraçou também – É claro que adoro estar aqui com você Tommy! Eu só queria entender o que aconteceu e o que está acontecendo, pois não é do meu feitio fazer algo importante assim de maneira tão impulsiva.

—Acho que entendo... Mas sabe, talvez eu seja exatamente o que o médico receitou para você, e eu não estou dizendo isso por estar na minha presença!

Marie não pode evitar cair na gargalhada.

—É, talvez você seja mesmo... Minha vida sempre foi tão certinha! Talvez eu precisasse mesmo de um roqueiro ateu com vários brincos nas orelhas!

—E maquiagem, não se esqueça da maquiagem!

—Jamais!

Eles ficaram aconchegados um ao outro por alguns minutos, apenas apreciando o calor.

—Hey! Eu preciso trabalhar! Alguém tem que ganhar o dinheiro que você, Lisa e Brooke gastam na Rodeo Drive!

—Ha.Ha.Ha! – Marie colocou os pratos na lava-louça e apanhou a bolsa no balcão junto com a chave do carro. – Hoje eu dirijo!

 

Os ensaios para o grande show em St. Agathe haviam começado há quinze dias. Três vezes por semana a GlamBand se reunia em um estúdio em LA para ensaiar as musicas que todos conheciam de trás para frente. Tudo estava bem novamente. Tanto para Adam, quanto para Tommy, os momentos juntos durante a GlamNation eram apenas boas lembranças e Marie pode, finalmente, conhecer seu ídolo.

Logo após “o beijo”, Sauli estava sempre por perto, possessivo e protetor, mas com o tempo percebeu, assim como Marie e o resto da banda, que nada como aquilo aconteceria novamente. Adam era seu finalmente.

Brooke e Sasha estavam sempre visitando, assim como Terrence. Taylor estava viajando pela Europa em um musical de grande porte.

Marie se dera muito bem com os dançarinos e com frequência deixavam a banda ensaiando para fazerem compras juntos na cidade.

O mês de Julho chegou ao fim, fazendo a viagem ao Canadá iminente. Enquanto fazia suas malas, Tommy sentia um estranho peso no coração.

—Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco, Marie?

—Não. Só vou distrair você e atrapalhar o resto da banda...

—Me distrair, com certeza. Atrapalhar, nem um pouco.

—Você é um doce, Tommy, mas não acho que eu deva ir. Na verdade, acho que ficarmos a alguma distancia um do outro pode ser bom...

Tommy parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ela, boquiaberto.

—Hey, não me olhe assim! Não estou pedindo um tempo! Estarei bem aqui quando você voltar, gato! Apenas acho que precisamos... desintoxicar da presença um do outro, colocar as coisas em perspectiva.

—Mas e se durante esse tempo você decidir que não quer mais ficar comigo?

—Desde quando você é tão inseguro Tommy Joe?

Ele apenas deu de ombros, voltando a jogar roupas aleatórias dentro da sacola de lona. Marie bufou e se levantou da baqueta onde estivera sentada, segurou-o pelos ombros e o obrigou a olhar para ela.

—Estou lhe dando minha palavra de que estarei aqui quando você voltar, Tommy. Será que pode confiar em mim?!

—Está bem...

—E talvez, _você_ decida que não me quer mais...

—Isso jamais vai acontecer!

—Espero mesmo que não.

No dia seguinte, Marie foi com a banda até o aeroporto.

—Vou sentir saudades! – ela disse, abraçando-o pela milésima vez naquele dia.

—Já estou com saudade!

Ao lado deles, Adam e Sauli tinham uma conversa parecida, mas não estavam abraçados, pois não queriam chamar muita atenção.

—Eca! Monte exclamou, logo atrás, agarrado ao estojo de sua guitarra.

O guitarrista vinha agindo de modo estranho nos últimos tempos, e até mesmo Marie notara isso.

Tommy estava preocupado, já que Isaac havia lhe contado suas suspeitas e Sauli já não ficava próximo a Monte como costumava.

—O que está acontecendo?! Tommy resmungou, ainda abraçado a Marie.

—Que foi gatinho?

—Pode fazer um favor para mim, Marie? – ele disse, puxando-a para longe dos outros. – Enquanto estivermos fora, pode pesquisar e perguntar por aí sobre um novo álbum do Adam?

—O que? Como assim? Vocês não estão ensaiando e gravando o novo álbum nos últimos meses? O que pode haver que você não saiba?

—Não! Não é sobre este que eu quero saber. Quero que pesquise rumores sobre um novo álbum, com musicas de antes do Idol...

—O Take One? Mas este já está morto e enterrado!

—Não. É outro álbum e eu acho que Monte está envolvido!

—Você não pode estar falando sério! – Tommy apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Isso é serio, gatinho! Você tem certeza?

—Certeza eu não tenho, mas no fundo, não duvido.

—Bem, posso procurar alguma coisa na internet e perguntar pelos estúdios de LA, mas não prometo nada.

Uma voz metálica soou naquele momento, interrompendo a conversa dos dois:

Passageiros do voo 345 para Quebec, Canadá, por favor, dirijam-se ao portão de embarque 53.

—Somos nós. Nos vemos em alguns dias...

—Sim. Divirta-se, mas não demais! – ele riu e beijou-a mais uma vez antes de ir.


	12. Chapter 12

Ver seu namorado desaparecer pelo portão de embarque provocou em Marie uma sensação estranha de abandono e tristeza.

—Isso é loucura. – disse, para seu reflexo no enorme pano de vidro do saguão do aeroporto. – Preciso mesmo me afastar dele por um tempo!

—Eu me sentia assim também, no começo. – esquecida de que Sauli também estava lá, Marie olhou para o lado, assustada.

—E você superou?

—Na verdade não. Mas aprendi a separar o nós, de mim. – ele parou de falar por um momento e franziu o cenho – Isso faz algum sentido?

—Acho que sim.

—Quer uma carona?

—Não, obrigada. Preciso andar um pouco. Pensar.

Sauli sorriu e beijou-a no rosto antes de se virar e sair.

Em silêncio, ela observou a enorme aeronave taxiar na pista e levantar voo.

 

Los Angeles parecia um tanto vazia sem Tommy Joe, mesmo com tantas pessoas andando pelas ruas.

—Mas que droga! – algumas pessoas olharam de esguelha para ela enquanto passavam. Envergonhada, ela se encolheu e apressou o passo. Não podia se permitir dominar por aquele sentimento de tristeza! Trataria de se concentrar na missão que Tommy lhe dera e quando menos esperasse, ele estaria de volta.

Marie passou aquela tarde e a manhã seguinte vasculhando a internet, mas tudo o que conseguiu foram detalhes vagos sobre o novo álbum de estúdio de Adam. Nada que já não soubesse, quando não sabia mais do que estava na rede, já que vinha acompanhando o processo de gravação nas últimas semanas.

Frustrada, ela bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encarando a página colorida do Google. Então, o pequeno guitarrista animado que pulava em sua tela sempre que ela recebia um novo email apareceu, com sua guitarra triangular e cabelos compridos. Marie abriu seu email e viu uma nova mensagem de Tommy:

“Sabe quando as pessoas dizem que coincidências não existem? Eu não sei se elas existem ou não, mas foi muito estranho ouvir essa musica no rádio hoje...” E logo abaixo um link para um vídeo da música Vanilla Twilight da banda OwlCity no YouTube.

Marie apertou o play e ficou ouvindo a voz suave do vocalista daquela banda de que ela nunca ouvira falar... “I’ll watch the night turn light blue, but isn’t the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn’t so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, ‘couse the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fits perfectly…”

E conforme ela assimilava as palavras, lágrimas enchiam seus olhos. Apressou-se a responder: “Também sinto sua falta, gatinho! Quebre a perna esta noite!”

Quem olhasse para Tommy sem conhecê-lo, jamais imaginaria o quão meigo e romântico ele podia ser. Seu coração doía com a falta que sentia dele!

—Uhg! Mas não é possível! Ela esbravejou para o quarto vazio – Não nasci grudada nele! Posso viver alguns dias sem Tommy e me sair muito bem! Agora, Monte... Como descobrir o que está acontecendo?... Se ele está tramando alguma coisa, está fazendo tudo muito bem... – disse para si mesma, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, o laptop no colo e um prato com farelos de bolo de chocolate ao seu lado. – Acho que vou ter de ir direto à fonte...

Colocando o computador de lado, ela alcançou seu telefone e discou.

—Alô?

—Oi lindo! Como você está?

—Sozinho.

—É, eu também. Queria conversar com você, se importa se eu for até aí?

—De jeito nenhum!

—Ótimo. Vou passar naquele tailandês e levar o jantar, ponha o vinho no freezer.

—Feito!

Meia hora depois Marie estacionava o carro na garagem ao lado do Mustangue de Adam.

—Isso aí está com cheiro bom! – Sauli disse, abrindo a porta que dava para a área de serviço.

—E está quentinho! Vamos, tenho um assunto um tanto delicado para tratar com você!

—Uh, que medo!

Ela riu, mas não relaxou.

—Sauli... Tommy me pediu uma coisa e eu acho que só você pode me ajudar.

—Posso tentar.

—Ok... Isso está muito telefone sem fio para o meu gosto, mas vamos lá! Tommy me disse, que Isaac lhe contou que Monte andou sondando você sobre montar um álbum com musicas de antes do Idol.

Naquele momento o semblante do jovem finlandês se fechou, confirmando as suspeitas de Marie.

—Você pode me contar o que ele lhe disse?

—Monte quer mesmo montar outro álbum, com musicas da época do Citizen Vaine e quer que eu convença Adam a concordar.

—Você falou com Adam a respeito?

—Não! Eu sei o quanto ele ficou chateado com aquele outro álbum... E sei que eles são amigos há muito tempo. Decidi que não vou tomar partido.

—Faz bem. Nós namorados não devemos nos meter em assuntos de amigos.

—Você acha que ele seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa pelas costas do Adam?

—Sinceramente? Não sei!

—Talvez Lisa saiba de alguma coisa.

—Com certeza ela sabe. Gostaria de poder perguntar...

—E por que não perguntamos?

—Não podemos simplesmente chegar dizendo: “Hey Lisa, por acaso seu marido pretende atraiçoar seu melhor amigo?”.

—Temos que ser sutis, então! Sinceramente Marie, não vejo alternativa. Há dezenas de gravadoras nesta cidade e mesmo que você encontre a certa, eles não vão contar nada!

—O que fazer então...

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo, beliscando as iguarias tailandesas e bebericando vinho.

—Ela mora muito longe? – Marie disse, de repente.

—Não... O que tem em mente?

—Vamos fazer uma festinha, amanhã. Reunir os parceiros que foram abandonados. Podemos dizer que estou me sentindo muito solitária, aí você me apresenta Lisa e eu tento arrancar alguma coisa dela. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha bem delineada e a encarou, sério. – Eu vou ser sutil, prometo!

—Pode ser uma boa ideia. Combinado, então. Darei uma pequena festa para os namorados abandonados amanhã e vamos ver o que conseguimos.

—Perfeito! – Ela se levantou para ir embora, mas cambaleou sobre os saltos, sendo obrigada a se sentar novamente. – É uma vergonha o quão fraca para bebida eu sou!

—Quer dormir aqui? – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, aceitando a mão que o namorado de Adam estendia. Não estava mesmo com vontade de ficar sozinha no apartamento de Tommy.


	13. Chapter 13

Ao cair da noite no dia seguinte, a sala de estar da mansão em Hollywood Hills estava pronta para a pequena festa. Havia música tocando, comida e bebida a vontade. Lisa chegou com Karen, namorada de Isaac, exatamente às sete horas. Sauli, ao vê-las, lançou um olhar inseguro para Marie, que lhe respondeu com um olhar determinado. Como um bom anfitrião, o rapaz dirigiu-se a elas com o sorriso mais espontâneo que conseguiu esboçar.

—Sauli, querido! Que bom que você resolveu dar esta festinha, estava mesmo me sentindo entediada em casa. As meninas estão com os avós no Texas.

—Eu também. Foi bem na hora que Marie me ligou com a ideia! – Voltou-se para a acompanhante de Lisa: – Hey, Karen! Entrem e sirvam-se.

—Muito prazer em conhecê-la Marie! – disse a esposa de Monte, apertando a mão da francesa. – Não sabe como fiquei contente em saber que Tommy estava namorando!

—O prazer é meu, Lisa.

—Em me conhecer ou em estar namorando nosso Pretty Kitty?

—Os dois. – Marie rebateu, um sorriso felino curvando seus lábios.

As duas riram e se sentaram lado a lado em volta da mesa de guloseimas.

Enquanto as moças conversavam amenidades, Sauli procurava coragem no minibar localizado no canto oposto da sala. De repente, depois de algumas taças de vinho o deixarem mais confiante, voltou-se para as garotas:

—Adam e eu tivemos uma briga antes da viagem.

—Oh, querido! Sinto muito. Por que vocês brigaram? – Lisa se apressou em perguntar.

—Foi bobagem, na verdade, mas mesmo assim... Eu queria ver alguns vídeos da banda que ele e Monte tinham antes do Idol, mas ele simplesmente se recusa a me mostrar! – Sauli olhou de relance para Marie como se dissesse que chegara o momento de trazer aquele assunto à tona.

—Mas por quê? – Marie quis saber, inflamando a conversa. Tentou parecer o mais natural possível, para que ninguém desconfiasse de seu plano. – São músicas muito boas!

—Com certeza são! Monte queria mesmo colocá-las juntas num álbum! – Marie e Sauli entreolharam-se.

—Nossa! Seria fantástico! – comentou Marie depois de alguns segundos.

—É, mas Adam não quer. – Sauli estava perfeito em seu papel, Marie tinha de admitir. – Ele diz que essas músicas não combinam com o que ele está fazendo agora. Que nem são tão boas assim. – Marie observava cada olhar e movimento corporal de Lisa e também de Sauli.

—Adam e seu inacreditável senso crítico. – Lisa revirou os olhos. – Mas se ele não quer, temos de respeitá-lo. Já disse isso à Monte.

Silêncio.

—Sim... Mas Monte divide a autoria dessas faixas com Adam, certo? Ele poderia lançar o álbum se quisesse, sem precisar do consentimento de Adam... – Marie arriscou. Depois pensou se não se arriscara demais. Se Lisa desconfiasse de algo, poria tudo a perder... Sauli a fitou, também ansioso com a resposta que viria.

—Acredito que sim... Mas meu marido jamais faria algo assim! E eu nunca o perdoaria se fizesse! – Lisa foi taxativa, porém não convenceu a sagaz Marie.

A francesa soltou uma longa expiração e garantiu:

—É claro! Nunca tive dúvidas disso! Mas que tal se nós fizéssemos uma travessura e mostrássemos a Sauli alguns vídeos do Zodiac Show? – lançou, tentando diminuir a tensão que pesava sobre os seus ombros e os de Sauli.

—Sim! – os outros disseram em uníssono.

—Eu pego o computador! – E correu para o quarto de Adam. Inspirou e expirou diversas vezes até sentir-se mais serena, o que levou uns dois minutos. “É verdade! É verdade que Monte está planejando um álbum novo! Tommy estava certo!”

De repente Sauli entrou no cômodo e pegou-a falando sozinha.

—Marie, querida, você está bem? O notebook está na sala. O que veio fazer aqui?

—Eu precisava colocar as ideias em ordem. Lisa conseguiu me deixar ainda mais perdida.

—Eu também, mas deixe isso para depois. Vamos. Elas podem desconfiar...

—Sauli, querido, me desculpe, sou bastante impetuosa às vezes.

—Relaxe. Vamos curtir a festa...

—Agora sim!

O finlandês tomou-a pelo braço e os dois retornaram à sala.

 

—Bem, estes foram alguns ótimos profiteroles totalmente desperdiçados! – Marie disse, enquanto ela e Sauli acenavam para o carro que levava Lisa e Karen de volta à cidade.

—Nem tanto. Assistir aqueles vídeos é sempre um prazer.

—Você já tinha visto? Mas eu pensei...

—Você acha mesmo que morando com ele há quase seis meses eu não teria visto? Por favor, Marie!

Ela riu e entrou na casa atrás dele.

—É, eu deveria saber. Mas continuamos na estaca zero! As palavras de Lisa não nos dão nenhuma prova concreta.

—Sim. Mas sabe, por mais que Monte tenha me rondado com essa história, não acho que ele faria algo pelas costas de Adam!

—Tomara que você esteja certo, querido, pois eu não tenho mais ideias! – Marie permitiu-se afundar na poltrona macia, exausta.

—Nem eu. – ele apanhou uma garrafa de vinho quase vazia e tomou um gole do gargalo. – Que faremos agora?

—Vigiar, eu acho... – Marie pegou a garrafa da mão dele e bebeu o resto. – Droga! Nem se eu tivesse descoberto algo... Não sei se seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa a respeito! É como descobrir que o namorado da sua melhor amiga a está traindo.

—É verdade. Mas neste caso, ele só descobriria pela mídia e isso seria horrível! Seria a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz, mas teria de contar a ele.

—Acho que você tem razão... Mas fico feliz que a gente não tenha descoberto nada.

—É...

—Bom, é tarde. Acho que vou indo. – Marie olhou em volta, procurando sua bolsa.

—Não quer ficar mais uma noite? Eles voltam amanhã à tarde, podemos almoçar juntos e então ir buscar nossos homens no aeroporto. – Sauli sorriu e Marie pode ver por que Adam se apaixonara tão perdidamente por ele.

—Aceito o convite para o almoço, mas não vou ficar. Preciso limpar o apartamento. – Essa foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que ela poderia ter imaginado. Mas agora já tinha saído...

—Chame uma faxineira! – foi impossível para ela não rir com ele, mas Marie já decidira que precisava ficar sozinha.

—Você é um anjo, Sauli, mas eu prefiro ir para casa.

—Está certo. Eu te ligo amanhã.

—Certo.

A viagem de volta a Burbank foi um tanto longa demais no silêncio do carro. Tommy só tinha musicas pesadas e barulhentas demais em seu cdplayer e ela precisava pensar.

Mergulhar na tarefa que ele lhe dera a ajudara a não pensar tanto nele, mas agora, não havia como evitar. Sentia tanto a falta dele que era difícil respirar!

Marie nem ao menos se lembrava de como chegara ao apartamento atulhado quando se viu parada no pequeno hall, olhando para uma foto dele com a irmã numa mesinha lateral.

—Mas que droga! - gritou para as paredes brancas. – Como eu fui me meter nessa, outra vez?! – E jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa de jantar junto com as chaves do carro.

Desde que deixara Paris, ela tentara não pensar no assunto, decidida à apenas aproveitar os dias que passaria com ele, mas agora aquela sensação de ter sido pega numa armadilha, voltava a assombrá-la.

Jurara para si mesma que nunca mais se deixaria levar por uma aparência exótica e personalidade cativante, que nunca mais se apaixonaria. Tentara com todas as suas forças não se apaixonar por ele, mas que Deus a ajudasse, ela amava Tommy Joe!

—Mas que droga! – repetiu, atirando-se no sofá. – Por que isso foi acontecer?!

“Porque ele é lindo, meigo, atencioso e muito divertido!” – Seu cérebro rebateu de imediato.

—Mas eu não queria me apaixonar! – Falar sozinha era um hábito que ela pensara ter deixado de lado há muito tempo, mas que obviamente estava voltando com toda força.

“E desde quando dá pra escolher?!” – Pondo-se de pé, Marie começou a andar de um lado para o outro na pequena sala.

—E se ele não sentir o mesmo? E se ele me dispensar? E se... E se ele me trair? – Os “ses” foram se avolumando. Aqueles fantasmas de novo! Mas seu cérebro retrucou:

“Você acha mesmo que ele faria algo assim?”

—Não... Mas eu tenho medo! – Seus olhos bem delineados quiseram chorar, mas só umedeceram.

—Medo de que? – a voz soou atrás dela, assustando Marie, que se virou para a porta.

—Tommy?!

Não era sua imaginação. Ele estava mesmo parado na frente dela. O cabelo loiro pálido caído sobre o rosto, o estojo do baixo em uma mão, a sacola de lona na outra e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

—Do que você tem medo, Marie? – ele repetiu a pergunta, sério.

Marie não disse nada, mas cruzou a pequena sala tão rápido, e jogou-se nos braços dele com tanta força, que Tommy foi obrigado a soltar suas coisas no chão e recuar até uma parede, a fim de impedir que ambos caíssem.

—Você está bem, Marie? – ela assentiu, o rosto contra o pescoço dele, as mãos em suas costas, apertando-o contra si.

—Que bom que voltou. – disse baixinho, afastando-se um pouco. – Senti sua falta! – Seus olhos se apertaram, sua voz era sentida.

—Eu também! Nem sei como consegui tocar direito, pois não pensava em outra coisa a não ser você! Mas agora me diga! Do que você está com medo?

—Não é nada. – ela balançou a cabeça, tirando seus olhos dos dele numa tentativa de conter as lágrimas que a declaração de Tommy provocara. – Tommy eu... Eu amo você!

Pouco a pouco um sorriso ergueu os cantos dos lábios grossos, até separá-los em um riso franco e delicioso, que ele interrompeu apenas para beijá-la uma vez e outra e mais outra e outra, até que ambos estivessem ofegantes.

—Eu também te amo, Marie! Demais!


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy dormiu até a manhã do dia seguinte, abraçado firmemente a Marie, que por várias vezes se viu olhando para ele, admirando seu semblante tranquilo. As duas meias-luas escuras que eram os cílios grossos contra a pele pálida, o nariz arrebitado e a boca carnuda ligeiramente entreaberta.

“Ele parece uma menina!” Ela riu com aquele pensamento, perturbando-o em seu sono. Tommy mudou de posição, virando-se de frente para Marie, como se procurando o calor do corpo dela. Os dedos longos envolveram sua cintura, uma perna se insinuou por entre as dela.

“Não. Ele é perfeito! No final das contas, me apaixonar por ele não foi tão ruim assim... Pelo menos ele me ama também!”

Virou o pescoço e olhou para o relógio, eram quase dez e meia e ela havia prometido almoçar com Sauli. Com cuidado desvencilhou-se dos braços e pernas dele e se levantou, depositou um beijo rápido em sua boca e foi para a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã.

Assim que ela saiu, Tommy sentiu frio e abriu os olhos, procurando por ela no quarto, foi então que ouviu barulho na cozinha. O café seria farto naquela manhã!

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo e sentou na cama, ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha.

Era estranho olhar para o seu quarto e ver a presença feminina ali. Um par de escarpans tombados num canto, um lenço colorido sobre a cadeira, maquiagem em tons pastéis no toucador... Sentira falta daquilo e sobretudo, sentira falta de Marie. Como de nenhuma outra garota com quem já estivera.

Não estava exagerando quando disse que não parara de pensar nela um só instante, durante os três dias que ficara fora, felizmente seu lado profissional assumira o controle assim que a banda pôs os pés no palco e tudo correu bem.

Um cheiro maravilhoso vinha da cozinha agora, o estimulando a se levantar. Jogou água no rosto, escovou os dentes e vestiu uma calça de moletom que encontrou na gaveta.

Caminhou em silêncio até a cozinha e se recostou no batente. Observá-la na cozinha era como ver Adam se apresentando, ou Jimmy Hendrix tocando guitarra. Absolutamente fascinante. Ela se movia pelo cômodo decidida, cantarolando, jogando coisas em uma tigela. O que ela estava cantando...?

Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios dele.

“—Would you be m-mine?” – quando se virou, batendo a massa de panqueca numa vasilha e deu de cara com Tommy observando-a, Marie corou até a raiz dos cabelos também vermelhos e pousou a tigela, sem graça.

—Oh, não pare! Você fica linda cantando e batendo massa!

—Bobo! – ela mostrou a língua para ele, voltando-se para o fogão, a fim de despejar uma porção de massa na frigideira.

—Desculpe por ter dormido tanto! O maldito jet-lag...

—Relaxa! Você parecia mesmo cansado ontem. Alias, por que voltou antes, o pessoal vai chegar hoje, não é?

—Sim. Adam me expulsou do hotel. Disse que não aguentava mais olhar para minha cara de apaixonado.

Ela riu, jogando uma panqueca na pilha ao seu lado.

—E como foi o show?

—Ótimo! Publico animado, apesar da chuva. Todos adoraram a música nova.

—E como poderiam não gostar? É simplesmente linda! Mal posso esperar para ver os vídeos.

—Sua viciada em YouTube!

—O que mais uma garota comum pode fazer para acompanhar a carreira de seus ídolos? - ela disse, dando de ombros, um prato enorme de panquecas em cada mão sobre as quais ela despejou calda de chocolate quente. Duas xícaras de café já esperavam em cima do balcão.

Enquanto observava a cobertura marrom se espalhando pelas panquecas, Tommy se lembrou da noite em que ela chegara em casa vestindo apenas uma capa de chuva e um corselet de couro.

Pensando exatamente na mesma coisa, ela se inclinou sobre o balcão para comer, revelando a camisa com decote V profundo por baixo do avental de cozinha. A curva suave dos seios provocou uma reação imediata em Tommy.

—Essa camisa é minha? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Sim... Você a quer de volta?

—Agora mesmo!

Num átimo, as mãos dele estavam sobre ela, desamarrando o avental e jogando-o longe.

—Você vai derrubar as panquecas! – ela disse, ofegante, tentando afastá-lo.

—Que se danem as panquecas! Tenho algo muito melhor para o café da manhã...

Dizendo isso, ele a colocou sobre a bancada fria e logo seu rosto desaparecia entre as pernas roliças.

—Oh! Santo Deus!

—Tem certeza que é a Ele que você quer chamar agora Marieanne? – a cabeça dele se levantou alguns centímetros e rapidamente, apenas o suficiente para ela ver o sorriso sacana em seu rosto.

A língua experiente trabalhava sem cessar, mandando impulsos elétricos por todo o corpo dela a partir daquele único ponto sensível. Os dedos apertavam a carne macia das coxas e o cabelo fazia-lhe cócegas na virilha.

—Oh Tommy Joe!

—Bem melhor! – ele resmungou, penetrando-a com a língua, os dedos brincando com o clitóris intumescido.

O corpo dela se arqueou, buscando aumentar o contato entre eles, e Tommy se afastou, deixando-a ofegante e insatisfeita a encará-lo. Ao que parecia, ele realmente gosta de torturá-la.

Cansada daquilo, Marie se levantou da bancada, puxando -o pelo pescoço para um beijo exigente. As mãos dele voando para o cabelo comprido e puxando o rabo de cavalo com certa rudeza, provocando um gemido que reverberou contra os lábios macios e por todo o corpo dele.

—Você não deveria me provocar desse jeito! – disse, os lábios roçando-lhe a orelha. – Já lhe disse que não é uma boa ideia. Agora, terá de aguentar as consequências.

Virando-a de costas, Tommy a fez debruçar sobre o balcão, um tapa estalado fazendo seu traseiro arder antes que ela experimentasse o mais indescritível prazer que jamais sentiu.

Tommy nunca estivera tão dentro dela como naquele momento, preenchendo-a completa e deliciosamente. As mãos dele em seus seios e as dela, entrelaçadas no cabelo dele.

A cozinha se encheu dos gemidos e sons guturais que apenas o puro prazer de se satisfazer a luxuria pode provocar. Após deliciosos minutos, ambos desabaram contra o balcão de granito, ofegantes e satisfeitos.

—Então... – ele disse, conforme sua respiração voltava ao normal – Posso ficar tranquilo quanto às caraminholas na sua cabeça?

—Caraminholas? Que raio de palavra é essa? – ela riu sentando-se no balcão e puxando-o para que ficasse entre suas pernas. Dando de ombros ele pegou as mãos dela nas suas, os olhos baixos. Marie, então ficou séria e soltou uma mão para colocá-la sob o queixo dele e erguer seu rosto. Havia insegurança nos olhos cor de chocolate – Pode ficar tranquilo. Não vou mais pensar na natureza da nossa relação, apenas em o quanto ela é deliciosa e o quanto eu amo você.

—É a primeira vez que escuto isso... – ele disse, após um momento de silêncio, os olhos brilhando como Marie nunca vira antes.

—Adam nunca...

—Nunca desse jeito!

—Então deixe-me corrigir esse imperdoável erro da Providência! Eu amo você! Eu amo você! EU AMO VOCÊ!

A cada vez que ela repetia a frase, beijava-o no rosto, nas mãos e por fim, nos lábios. Tommy sorria para ela aquele sorriso sincero e desarmado que era tão raro nele e Marie pode sentir uma lagrima correndo por seu rosto.

—Por que você está chorando?

—Porque estou feliz...

—Vocês mulheres são complicadas! Gosto disso!


	15. Chapter 15

—Marie! Você está atrasada! Iam dar nossa mesa para outra pessoa!

—Desculpe, querido, mas a coisa mais incrível aconteceu ontem! Esse gatinho lindo apareceu na minha porta e eu simplesmente não podia deixar de cuidar dele!

Sem saber que estava seguindo uma deixa, o baixista entrou pela porta do restaurante italiano e sorriu para Sauli, que ria alto. O finlandês jogou os braços ao redor de Tommy, puxando-o para um abraço que ele retribuiu. O ranço de algumas semanas atrás totalmente esquecido.

—Vocês dois parecem diferentes... – disse o jovem loiro, em seu inglês cada dia mais confiante. – Parecem mais felizes!

—Coisas muito importantes foram ditas ontem a noite. – Tommy pegou a mão de Marie na sua e sorriu, guiando-a pelo restaurante.

—Fico feliz por vocês! De verdade! Quando é o casamento?

Eles haviam chegado a mesa que Sauli reservara e Tommy, tropeçando nos próprios pés com a surpresa, apoiou-se nas costas da cadeira à sua frente. Disfarçando seu embaraço com maestria, puxou o acento para Marie.

—É um pouco cedo para isso, não acha? – ela rebateu, corando.

—E esse não é o tema dessa relação de vocês?!

—Olha quem fala!

—Touchè! Agora é melhor nos apressarmos, o voo chega as três!

 

Havia muitos fãs esperando pela banda no aeroporto e quando viram Sauli, Marie e Tommy chegando à área de desembarque, a pequena multidão se aglomerou em volta deles, falando alto e muito rápido. Flashes espocavam de todos os lados e os mais variados objetos eram colocado sob seus narizes para serem assinados.

Marie ficou um pouco de lado, observando como os dois lidavam com a fama quando ouviu um pigarrear discreto. Ao seu lado estava uma menina de cerca de doze anos, segurando uma enorme máquina fotográfica. Seus olhos eram azuis e o cabelo, castanho, a boca pequena como de uma boneca se curvava num sorriso tímido.

—Olá. Você não vai querer um autógrafo deles? – ela disse, gesticulando para o aglomerado de garotas.

—Eu nunca passaria por elas, sou muito pequena... Mas na verdade, eu queria falar com você mesmo, senhorita Courier.

—Comigo?

—Sim. Sou sua fã! Tenho todas as fotografias que já tirou penduradas em meu quarto. Se eu soubesse que estaria aqui hoje, teria trazido uma delas para pedir um autógrafo.

Marie sorriu para a menina, agradavelmente surpresa e se abaixou para conversar melhor com ela.

—Fico muito lisonjeada! Qual seu nome?

—Ana.

—Muito prazer em conhecê-la Ana. – Marie apertou a mão da menina, que sorria de orelha a orelha. - Qual a sua foto preferida?

—O velhinho com o filhote.

—Ah! Foi uma das primeiras. Sabia que aquele senhor é meu avô?

—É mesmo?

—Sim. Eu dei aquela foto para ele de presente de aniversário.

—Um dia eu vou ser famosa como você! Já comprei minha câmera... Juntei um ano de mesada, mas comprei sozinha!

—Isso é muito bom! É uma ótima câmera! Agora, você precisa estudar bastante, para entrar na melhor faculdade de fotografia do país!

—Está nos meus planos! – Disse Ana, passando a correia da câmera pelo pescoço.

—Hey, eles estão chegando... Por acaso você quer conhecer Adam e a banda?

—Jura?! – Marie riu do entusiasmo da garota e se levantou.

—Venha.

Elas contornaram o grupo de meninas histéricas e entraram no salão com as esteiras de bagagem. Tommy e Sauli já estavam ali e Adam se aproximava com Isaac e Monte.

Não havia muitas pessoas no salão, então o cantor se permitiu correr na direção deles e abraçar seu namorado, beijando-o em seguida.

—AWN! – disseram Ana e Marie ao mesmo tempo. – Eles são tão fofos juntos! – A menina completou. Tem certeza de que não vou atrapalhar?

—Claro que tenho! Mas enquanto eles não se aproximam... – Marie pôs a mãos no braço do namorado, fazendo-o se virar. – Tommy, esta é minha nova amiga, Ana.

—Olá Ana!

—Oi... Caramba, nem acredito que estou falando com você, Tommy Joe! Posso te dar um abraço?

—Mas é claro! – enquanto apertava a menina contra o peito, Tommy olhou para Marie, e sorriu. – É uma bela câmera que você tem aí, moça! Gosta de fotografia?

—Aham! Eu... Oh. Meu. Deus. – Os olhos de Ana se arregalaram e foram subindo até encontrar o olhar sorridente de Adam, que parara ao lado de Tommy, de mãos dadas com Sauli.

Tommy escondeu uma risada enquanto se levantava.

—Adam, Sauli, Monte e Isaac, esta é Ana. – Tommy apresentou.

Os olhos de Ana corriam de um para outro e ela apenas sorria. Um por um, eles se abaixaram e a abraçaram, dando a garota um momento que ela jamais se esqueceria.

—Junte-se a eles, Ana, e eu tiro uma foto para você!

Escondida atrás de seu sorriso, a menina ficou entre Tommy e Adam, com o resto da banda e Sauli logo atrás.

—Posso tirar uma foto com você também, Srta. Courier?

—Mas é claro! Tommy, você pode...

Sem perda de tempo, Ana jogou os braços ao redor de Marie e abriu seu maior sorriso até agora.

—Nós precisamos ir agora, querida. Adam tem que atender alguns fãs lá fora também.

—Eu sei... Muito obrigada mesmo, Srta. Courier! Minha mãe não vai acreditar!

—Você tem as fotos para mostrar à ela! – disse Tommy – Agora, vá para casa se gabar para os seus amigos!

Mais uma vez, cada um deles abraçou a menina e se despediu.

—Você acabou de fazer uma garota muito feliz! – Tommy disse, passando um braço pela cintura de Marie e beijando-a no rosto.

—Ela é minha fã! Dá pra acreditar?

—Claro que sim! Suas fotos são lindas!

—Ora, e como você sabe que eu era fotógrafa?

—Você _é_ fotógrafa, Marie! E eu pesquisei na internet depois daquele nosso ultimo encontro com os paparazzi em Paris.

—Ah! – sua voz tinha um leve tom de descontentamento, mas quando se virou para a banda, estava sorrindo novamente. – Vocês fizeram boa viagem rapazes?

—Ótima! E você gostou do presente que lhe mandei ontem a noite?

—Não poderia pedir nada melhor, obrigada Adam.

—Na verdade, foi melhor para nós. Isaac e eu estávamos ficando enjoados dessa cara de apaixonado! – disse Monte, empurrando o ombro de Tommy.

—Vamos embora? Há outras meninas menos sortudas esperando para ver vocês lá fora!

—Sauli tem razão. Vamos indo.

 

Na manhã seguinte, Marie acordou com o peso de Tommy afundando o colchão ao seu lado. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Ele segurava uma grande caixa colorida sobre o colo.

—Bom dia! – Tommy sussurrou, a franja caindo desalinhada sobre os olhos doces.

—Bom dia... – ela respondeu, esfregando o olho com o dorso da mão. – Por que levantou mais cedo? Fiquei com frio!

—Marie, está uns 30 graus lá fora! – Tommy rebateu, revirando os olhos.

Ela apenas resmungou, estendendo a mão para puxá-lo pela gola da camiseta preta.

—Hey, calma! Vou deixar seu presente cair!

—Presente? – animada, ela se sentou na cama.

—Sim... Sabe, desde que chegamos, Adam e eu estivemos conversando. Ele está querendo fazer um tipo de DVD para os fãs, com bastidores da gravação do novo álbum, mas não quer contratar ninguém de fora, para não correr o risco de o conteúdo vazar. Então, eu sugeri a ele que contratasse você.

Enquanto falava, ele abriu a caixa, revelando uma moderníssima câmera fotográfica e filmadora.

—Eu? Mas Tommy, eu sou uma fotógrafa, quer dizer, fui... Não sei nada sobre filmagens!

—Não deve ser muito diferente... Você é uma excelente fotógrafa, tenho certeza de que se sairá bem. Então... Aceita?

Marie prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes e olhou de Tommy para a câmera na caixa. Fazia tanto tempo que não punha as mãos em uma peça de tecnologia tão fantástica! Seus dedos coçavam e sua imaginação já fervilhava com ideias.

—Eu aceito!

—Sabia que aceitaria! – ele se abaixou e beijou-a rapidamente – Agora venha, eu fiz o café.

Ela o seguiu até a cozinha, onde havia ovos mexidos com bacon sobre o balcão.

—Não é nenhum café da manhã parisiense, mas está bastante aceitável...

—Tenho certeza de que estará uma delicia!

Tommy serviu dois pratos e dois generosos copos de suco de laranja. Marie o encarou, estranhando a escolha saudável.

—Acabou o pó de café... – justificou-se.

—Ah! Eu não tive tempo de fazer compras enquanto esteve fora... Desculpe.

—Mas eu tenho que pensar em tudo nessa casa?! – ele bradou, teatral. – Suponho que se eu não tivesse comprado comida, você teria morrido de fome.

—Não! Jantei com Sauli nas duas noites em que esteve fora.

—Sauli! Sauli! Sauli! Sempre esse menino mimado! Parece que ele sempre quer o que é meu!

Ele parou de falar, respirando pesadamente e jogou a franja para trás. Marie piscou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa. Segundos depois, ambos caíram na risada ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o ataque de riso passou, Tommy estava com os olhos marejados, mas a alegria havia dado lugar à preocupação.

—Você descobriu alguma coisa?

Marie prendeu a respiração, pega de surpresa. Cutucou seus ovos com o garfo, não querendo falar naquele assunto, não quando estavam tendo uma manhã tão tranquila!

—Monte quer mesmo um álbum, mas não fez nada de concreto para isso. Foi só o que eu descobri.

Tommy assentiu, sério.

Eles comeram em silencio por alguns minutos, aos poucos, os sorrisos voltaram a curvar seus lábios.

—Eu tive um sonho... – ela disse, de repente.

—Conte-me!

—Eu estava passeando por um bosque verdejante e, estranhamente, usava um vestido longo e antigo, muito bonito, azul com fitas prateadas...

—E? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

—E eu vi um elfo, encostado numa árvore... Ele estava todo vestido de negro, jaqueta, camisa, calça e botas. O cabelo era loiro e tinha uma franja comprida que caia sobre os olhos que estavam maquiados de preto. – estendeu uma mão e afastou o cabelo dele dos olhos castanhos, prendendo a mecha atrás da orelha. E continuou, quase num sussurro: – Uma perna apoiada no tronco da árvore e as mãos na coxa... E ele estava olhando para mim. Seus olhos eram da cor da terra úmida e fértil e havia uma força neles que me atraiu direto para ele.

—E o que o elfo fez? – Tommy estava imerso no olhar de Marie.

—Ele estendeu a mão para mim e me envolveu em seus braços longos... – enquanto falava ela se aproximou e colocou os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura. – Oh, e ele tinha um cheiro tão bom! De terra e de vento... E ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

—O que ele disse? – sua voz soou sensual ao pé do ouvido dela.

—Ele disse “venha comigo” e eu fui. Nunca olhei para trás e nunca fui tão feliz.

—Hmmm... – Uma aspiração no pescoço de Marie a fez se arrepiar toda. Agora era Tommy que a puxava contra si, inspirado pelo sonho.

 

Na segunda feira, Marie entrou com Tommy no estúdio de manhã bem cedo e a primeira coisa que fez foi tirar uma foto de Adam entornando uma enorme xícara de chá verde.

—Hey!

—Bom dia chefe! – ela abriu um sorriso divertido e continuou clicando tudo ao seu redor.

—Pare com isso mulher!

—Oh Adam! Nunca imaginei que você fosse mal humorado pela manhã! – disse, mas abaixou a câmera. – Certo. O que você quer que eu faça, então?

—Quero imagens das sessões de gravação, não da minha cara de fronha!

—Está bem! – Marie já não conseguia esconder a risada, mas apagou as fotos da “cara de fronha”.

Foi ainda mais divertido para ela acompanhar as gravações agora que podia registrar seus momentos preferidos.

Todos os dias recebiam a visita de algum membro da banda, ou amigos de Adam. Danielle estava sempre no estúdio, assim como os Cherry com o bebê Riff. Adam ficava totalmente babão quando o afilhado estava por perto. Por outro lado, Monte Pittman raramente visitava. Adam sentia falta dele e todos percebiam isso.

Tommy e Sauli agora eram bons amigos e estavam sempre conversando e dedilhando um violão. O namorado de Adam queria aprender a tocar o instrumento e Tommy ficava feliz em ensinar.

Eram realmente como uma grande família e Marie ficava muito feliz em fazer parte dela, já que a sua própria era tão pequena e desunida.

O tempo passava voando com tanto trabalho a ser feito no estúdio e claro, as festas, jantares e premiações. Logo, Agosto terminou e Setembro tomou seu lugar, esfriando um pouco a temperatura em Los Angeles.


	16. Chapter 16

A garota entrou pela porta com passos incertos, encarando as costas do cantor, que circulava pela sala cantarolando uma melodia que ela não conhecia.

—Adam, posso falar com você?

—Oi Karen! Claro, fale. – Adam levantou os olhos da pagina rabiscada que estava lendo e encarou a namorada de Isaac. – Parece preocupada, o que aconteceu?

—Ai, eu nem sei como dizer isso... Você já entrou no iTunes hoje?

Eram oito da manhã, claro que ele não tinha entrado no iTunes ainda!

—Não... Karen diga de uma vez!

—Eles estão vendendo um álbum novo! Seu álbum!

—Como é? – zonzo, Adam se sentou em uma cadeira e abriu o laptop. Acessando o iTunes, não precisou de muito tempo para se deparar como um anúncio do “novo álbum.” – Beg For Mercy? Mas que merda é essa?

—São musicas antigas...

—Mas que inferno! Quem fez isso?

Ele estava realmente furioso e Karen deu um passo para trás.

—Eu não faço nem ideia, Adam...

—Karen, eu conheço você, é tão transparente quanto Isaac. Sei muito bem quando está mentindo!

—É serio Adam, eu não sei! Pelo menos não tenho certeza, mas só pode ter sido... – ela estava falando mais consigo mesma do que com Adam, mas o cantor percebeu que ela desconfiava de alguém. Deu dois passos a frente, fazendo-a recuar. Seus olhos irradiavam mágoa e raiva.

—Me diga quem foi!

Assustada, Karen despejou tudo de uma vez.

—Marie estava muito interessada nisso, algum tempo atrás! Perguntando a Sauli e Lisa sobre essas musicas e...

—Marie? Você tem certeza, Karen? – a moça apenas deu de ombros.

Irado, o cantor fechou a tampa do laptop com força. Marchou para a porta do estúdio, meio cego de raiva e acabou se chocando contra Tommy, que chegava numa correria desabalada.

Quando olhou para o rosto de seu amigo, o baixista soube que Adam descobrira tudo e da pior maneira possível.

—Adam...

—Você sabia disso, Tommy? – disse ele, lívido.

—Eu desconfiava. É uma traição completa! Sinto muito mesmo!

—É bom que sinta, já que é o responsável por isso! – gritou, empurrando Tommy pelos ombros. Se o baixista não estivesse usando botas pesadas, teria caído sentado no chão.

—Responsável? Adam, você não está falando coisa com coisa! Acalme-se!

—Não vou me acalmar! Como posso me acalmar quando fui apunhalado pelas costas?

Um homem do tamanho de Adam furioso, era realmente intimidante, mesmo para Tommy, que se considerava um cara durão. Então, a solução era tentar fazê-lo respirar.

—Adam, é um golpe duro eu sei, mas você não vai resolver nada gritando e bufando!

—Não se faça de besta Tommy Joe! Como você poderia não saber o que ela estava planejando?!

—Ela... O que... – Então ele entendeu. E toda a confusão que sentia transformou-se em fúria! – Argh! Como eu queria poder dar um soco nessa sua cara de idiota, Lambert! – Foi a vez de Tommy empurrar o outro pelos ombros, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos. – Mas minha mãe me ensinou a não bater em pessoas mentalmente incapacitadas...

Adam piscou, atônito e ainda em choque.

—Pense bem, como Marie poderia ter feito isso? Como ela poderia ter lançado um álbum sem você saber, sendo que apenas você tem poder de decisão sobre essas musicas? Você e...

—Monte! Ah não! Tommy...

Adam desabou na cadeira e começou a chorar. Tommy foi para junto dele e o abraçou.

No canto da sala Karen acompanhara tudo e se sentia extremamente envergonhada pelo que fizera. Graças a Deus tudo se resolvera antes que o mal entendido se espalhasse. Mas e quanto a Lisa? Sua amiga com certeza estaria arrasada! Em silencio, a namorada de Isaac deixou o estúdio.

—Como ele pode fazer isso comigo Tommy? Eu o conheço há sete anos! Como ele pode?!

—Não sei Babyboy, não sei... – Tommy jogara os braços ao redor do amigo e o apertava contra si, sentindo as lagrimas molharem sua camisa.

—Adam... – ambos levantaram a cabeça ao ouvir a ultima voz que esperavam ou queriam ouvir naquele momento.

—Vá embora, Pittman! – Tommy disse, se colocando entre os dois amigos, que se encaravam.

—Não... Não era para você ficar sabendo assim! A gravadora disse que ia segurar mais alguns dias. Eu... Eu ia te contar cara!

—Saia daqui Monte! Não é hora para isso.

—Não se meta Tommy! – o guitarrista respirava pesadamente. – Esse assunto é entre mim e Adam!

—O diabo que é! Isso afeta a todos nós e pelo amor de Deus o que deu em você para fazer uma coisa dessas?

—Eu...

—Não, eu não quero saber. – Adam se levantou outra vez e deu dois passos em direção a Monte, mas parou ao lado do baixista. – Tommy, suas guitarras estão afinadas?

—O que...? Adam...

— Adam, você vai arruinar a banda, sua carreira! Ele não pode fazer o que eu faço!

—Eu estou apostando nisso, Pittman! – O olhar nos olhos de Adam era glacial e ele apertava as mãos em punhos, tão apertado que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. – Agora saia da minha frente!

Sabendo que não adiantaria de nada argumentar com Adam, Monte foi embora, cabisbaixo.

—Eu sinto muito mesmo por isso, Adam. Eu já desconfiava de que algo assim iria acontecer...

—Então por que nunca me disse nada? – o cantor voltou a se sentar, sem energia.

—Como eu poderia? Ele era a porra do seu melhor amigo! E tudo o que eu tinha eram suspeitas.

—Mais do que nunca eu vejo que _você_ é meu melhor amigo, Tommy...

—Obrigado, Adam! Não vou decepcionar você!

Quando Adam saiu da sala particular no estúdio, Sauli, Marie e Isaac estavam na sala da mesa de som, seus semblantes tão desconsolados quanto o dele. Sauli se apressou em abraçar o namorado, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, os braços firmemente ao redor da cintura estreita.

—Sinto muito pelo que Karen fez, Adam...

—Não, está tudo bem. – o cantor levantou o rosto do ombro de Sauli e tentou sorrir. – Ela só estava tentando ajudar...

— _Kulta_... Vamos para casa! Não há porque se forçar a trabalhar hoje.

O perfume de Sauli e sua voz macia falando o inglês correto de estrangeiro acalmaram Adam, que suspirou e endireitou o corpo.

—Vamos... – Ele olhou para Marie com desculpas no olhar, o que a deixou extremamente confusa.

Nenhum deles viu Adam o resto da semana. Sauli dava noticias de quando em quando, mas nenhuma era muito diferente da anterior, ou mais animadora. O cantor passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto, com uma garrafa de tequila, o olhar perdido pela janela.

—Mas que droga Adam! – Sauli finalmente explodiu, dias depois. – Você vai mesmo deixar aquele sujeito arruinar sua vida? Você sempre falou em dar a volta por cima, fazer as dificuldades virarem degraus... Porra!

Mais do que o tom de voz alterado, ouvir seu namorado falando um sonoro palavrão em inglês, despertou Adam de seu estupor. Ele piscou e olhou para Sauli, meio sorrindo.

—Você tem razão. Não vou permitir! Vou trabalhar duro e fazer do meu álbum um sucesso tão grande, que ninguém vai se lembrar deste outro!

—Esse é o Adam que eu amo!

—Você me ama mesmo, Sauli? Mesmo eu sendo essa Drama Queen?

—Especialmente por isso! – eles se abraçaram e Adam se inclinou para beijar o namorado, que se afastou. – Eu te amo de verdade babe, mas você realmente poderia usar um banho e uma escova de dentes agora!

Adam riu, e cobriu a boca com as mãos, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

Quando o cantor saiu do chuveiro, cabelo molhado colado ao rosto, uma toalha vermelha pendurada sobre os ombros, seu namorado estava sentado na cama, uma bandeja com café da manhã apoiada no colchão à sua frente.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Sauli ainda se surpreendia com a beleza dele: alto, músculos firmes, membros longos... e oh! As sardas! Desde o primeiro momento em que as vira, ele sonhara em beijar cada uma delas.

Adam engatinhou pelo colchão, um olhar faminto em seus olhos sem maquiagem. Sem prestar atenção à linda bandeja ao seu lado, atacou o rosto do namorado com beijos vorazes.

— _Kulta_ , você não quer tomar café primeiro? – Sauli disse, de encontro aos lábios dele. Adam olhou de soslaio para a bandeja.

—Sempre há tempo para o café... depois. – então, se afastou para colocar a bandeja no chão. – Pensando bem...

Quando voltou a olhar para Sauli, segurava o pote de mel e uma tigela de creme batido.


	17. Chapter 17

—Alô? Hey Shoshana!

—Hey Kitty! Soube que você está namorando. Parabéns!

—Obrigado!

—Escute querido, tenho uma proposta para Adam que tenho certeza, vai deixá-lo muito animado, mas queria te perguntar se ele está no humor certo para uma noticia assim hoje.

—Ele não tem estado com humor para nada ultimamente, Sho, mas pode falar.

—Brian e Roger querem ele cantando nos EMAs em Novembro.

—Você só pode estar brincando!

—Pois não estou! – Tommy podia ouvir o sorriso na voz da agente britânica de Adam. O Relações Públicas deles me ligou ontem.

—Sho, isso vai ser perfeito! Quando vai contar?

—Ia ligar para ele agora...

—Não! Me dê meia hora! Tenho que estar lá para ver a cara dele!

—HaHaHa! Está bem, mas seja rápido! Já é tarde aqui e eu quero dormir!

—Está bem, está bem! Em meia hora estarei lá! Tchau! E Sho? Eu amo você!

—É claro que ama!

De seu lugar confortável em meio a montes de almofadas na cama, Marie acompanhava a ligação que Tommy colocara no viva-voz. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e um sorriso enorme curvava os lábios finos.

—Nossa! Essa garota faz mágica! – Tommy dizia, encarando o telefone.

—Não conheço Shoshana, mas me parece que Adam fez essa mágica sozinho!

—Tem razão... – ele engatinhou sobre a cama e a beijou. – Temos que ir agora!

Quando chegaram na mansão no alto da colina, o celular de Adam já estava tocando.

Espantado com a entrada intempestiva, Adam olhou para seu guitarrista. Tommy estava sem fôlego, mas acenou para ele atender a ligação.

Marie, que se recusara a correr pelo chão de mármore do hall com os escarpans de salto alto, passava pela porta da sala de Tv naquele exato momento.

—Hey Sho! – o cantor disse para o aparelho, então franziu a testa e o colocou de volta na mesa.

—Que foi babe? – Sauli se levantou, olhando para o namorado.

—Ela quer que eu ligue o computador...

—E o que você está esperando? – Tommy disse, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

Adam deu de ombros e abriu o notebook sobre a mesinha de café. Imediatamente uma janela de chamada do Skype apareceu na tela. Shoshana Chamando.

Ele clicou sobre o botão atender e esperou, mas ao invés do rosto bonito de sua agente britânica, quem o encarava do outro lado da câmera era um senhor de idade com volumosos cabelos brancos e cacheados.

—Brian? – Adam guinchou, totalmente surpreso.

—Olá Adam! Como vai?

—Muito bem! E você? Roger?

—Estamos ótimos! Roger não pode vir falar com você hoje, mas manda lembranças.

Nesse momento, Tommy e Marie se acercaram do sofá e ela acabou aparecendo na câmera.

—Marie?!

—Oi Brian!

—Menina, que surpresa ver você! Como está seu pai? Sua mãe?

—Papai está ótimo, vive falando de você. Minha mãe está em morando em Palma agora.

—Ela sempre quis morar lá, não é?

—Sim... Como estão Jimmy e as meninas?

—Ótimos! Cada um com suas vidas agora... É um pouco solitário.

—Você se acostuma! – ela riu e olhou para Tommy, que a encarava estupefato. – Ahn, Brian... Acho que não foi para conversar comigo que você chamou, não é? Ligue para meu pai um dia desses, ele está sempre indo para Londres.

—Tem razão. Vou ligar sim. Cuide-se querida!

Marie acenou e foi se sentar no sofá em frente, ao lado de Sauli e Tommy se juntou a ela, ainda sem entender.

—Que foi?! Ele e meu pai são amigos de infância!

Tommy não teve tempo de responder, pois Brian voltava a falar com Adam.

—Então garoto... Preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta... – as sobrancelhas de Adam se franziram e ele engoliu em seco. – Parece que vamos receber um premio de algum tipo em novembro, o que implica em uma apresentação. Então Roger e eu pensamos se você não gostaria de nos ajudar com isso...

—A... ajudar, Brian? Vocês querem que eu...

—Cante conosco algumas musicas, para fazer um bando de ingleses felizes... Isso é algo que você gostaria de fazer?

Era mais do que óbvio que Brian fazia um esforço hercúleo para não rir.

De seu lugar no sofá ao lado de Marie, Tommy esticou o pescoço, para ver a expressão no rosto do amigo, que estava paralisado em frente ao computador.

—Adam, querido, diga alguma coisa! – Sauli disse alto.

Como se saindo de um transe, Adam chacoalhou a cabeça e piscou algumas vezes.

—Eu adoraria! Brian, será uma honra imensa!

—A honra será nossa, Adam! Tenho que ir agora, está tarde! Acertaremos tudo com sua adorável agente aqui em Londres, está bem?

—Sim. Ótimo! Boa noite, Brian! - e então Brian desligou e a sala ficou em silêncio.

Paralisado, Adam apenas encarava a tela iluminada do computador. Sauli foi se sentar ao lado dele, mas o outro nem percebeu.

—Adam? Você está bem?

—Oh, pelo amor de Deus! – Tommy se levantou decidido e acertou um tapa certeiro na nuca de Adam, impulsionando-o para frente. – Ele fez a mesma coisa quando ficamos sabendo que encerraríamos o AMA.

Já recuperado do choque inicial Adam se levantou, secando as mãos úmidas nas calças de moletom.

—Alguém pode, por favor, me dizer que isso não é um sonho?!

Com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, Sauli estendeu a mão e beliscou o traseiro de Adam, fazendo o cantor pular.

—Não, você não está sonhando!

 

***

—Tommy Joe, o que há com você?

Estavam todos meio grogues naquela manhã, tendo voltado tarde e completamente bêbados da after-party do Equality California Awards, onde Adam fora homenageado, mas Tommy Joe estava simplesmente fora do ar.

—Hã? O que foi? – Tommy levantou a cabeça de sua guitarra, piscando confuso.

—Exato! Você está tocando a mesma nota há um tempão.

—Estou? Desculpe...

Adam olhou para Sam e Bonnie, que o estavam ajudando com as rimas de algumas canções, o dois sorriram.

—Cinco minutos, pessoal. Tommy, venha comigo.

Tommy Joe colocou sua guitarra num estande e seguiu o cantor para dentro da sala de descanso.

—Desembucha!

—Adam, não é nada...

—Nada o caramba! Alguma coisa errada?

—Nããão! – Tommy se apressou em responder, os olhos arregalados. Nunca se perdoaria se fizesse Adam pensar que não estava grato pela oportunidade que ele lhe dera. – Apesar do que... aconteceu, nunca estive tão feliz! É que... – ele hesitou, chutando o carpete azul com seus creepers enormes. – É que estou pensando em pedir Marie em casamento.

Com um gritinho feliz, Adam jogou os braços ao redor do amigo e o ergueu no ar.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, já que Murphy é tão onipresente quanto Deus, Sauli entrou na sala naquele exato momento. O sorriso que curvava seus lábios sendo substituído por um arquear de sobrancelhas.

—Mas o que...

—Hey! Hey! Não é o que você está pensando! – Adam fez uma pausa e riu, soltando Tommy e foi na direção de seu namorado, que ainda segurava, atônito, duas sacolas de comida tailandesa. – Eu nunca pensei que um dia fosse dizer essa frase! Tommy vai pedir Marie em casamento!

—É mesmo?! Parabéns! Ela é uma garota adorável, tenho certeza de que serão felizes...

—Calma aí! Eu disse que estou pensando nisso... Nem sei se ela vai aceitar.

—É claro que ela vai Tommy Joe! Fala sério!

—Eu to falando sério, Adam! A família dela é rica, o pai dela é dono da porra de um jornal de circulação mundial! E eu sou só um guitarrista!

—Espera um pouco! A não ser que você tenha gastado todo seu salário em sushi e cerveja nos últimos dois anos, Tommy, você não é exatamente pobre!

—Mesmo assim...

—Pare já com isso! Seja homem Tommy Joe!

—Vá para o inferno! – o guitarrista bradou, jogando-se no sofá.

Adam riu com gosto e abraçou o amigo.

—Eu acho sinceramente, que você não tem nada com o que se preocupar! Ela não teria vindo da França e ficado com você todo esse tempo se não o amasse de verdade, Tommy. Acho que você deveria sair e comprar o maior anel de noivado que puder encontrar! – Sauli argumentou, servindo a comida sobre uma mesa.

—Marie não usa anéis...

—Que merda Thomas! Estamos tentando te ajudar!

—Eu sei... Desculpe Adam. Acho que... Que vou comprar um par de brincos. Ela gosta de brincos extravagantes.

—Perfeito! Brincos de noivado são uma ótima ideia e se você quiser ajuda para planejar a ocasião, é só me pedir.

—Pode deixar. Mas... Será que podemos deixar isso só entre nós? – ele olhou de Adam para Sauli.

—É claro!


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy acordou sozinho na manhã de seu aniversario. Ao seu lado na cama, sobre o travesseiro de Marie, estava um tablet preto metálico novo em folha, com um enorme laço vermelho em cima.

Ele sorriu e sentou na cama, jogando o cabelo bagunçado para o lado certo. Quando retirou a fita vermelha, a tela se acendeu, revelando um bilhete de Marie.

“Bom dia gatinho! Feliz Aniversário! Não se esqueça do almoço com sua mãe e Lisa! A reserva é no Lê Cirque, ao meio-dia. Eu apanho sua mãe e nos encontramos lá. Não passe a manhã toda na cama!

Amo você! XOXO Marie”

—Almoço com minha mãe? Como eu poderia me esquecer de algo de que nem sabia?! – Ele disse em voz alta, mas deu de ombros e se recostou na cama para explorar os aplicativos de seu novo tablet.

Havia um para armazenar e reproduzir cifras de guitarra e baixo. A única partitura no arquivo era “Your Song” de Elton John, o que o fez sorrir.

No MP3 estavam todas as musicas preferidas dele e mais algumas novas, que ele imediatamente colocou para tocar.

A galeria de fotos estava repleta também. Havia várias fotos deles e paisagens de Paris e LA, assim como as melhores imagens das sessões de foto no estúdio, de toda a equipe e também de Adam sozinho. Parou em uma foto particularmente bonita. O cantor estava sentado no sofá de couro do estúdio, o cabelo liso e limpo caindo sobre a testa, com uma xícara branca na mão e uma perna dobrada sobre o acento do sofá, ele olhava para a janela, as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios apertados em concentração. O céu refletia em seus olhos, intensificando o azul.

Tommy olhou para aquela foto por muito tempo. Seu coração ainda batia forte por aquele homem, no entanto, não era como antes, quando cada batida chegava a ser dolorosa. Às vezes pensava que se não fosse por Marie, ainda estaria sofrendo e que talvez, só talvez, o que sentira por Adam não tivesse sido realmente amor.

Suspirando, passou para a próxima foto. Era muito escura, com um brilho estranho iluminando seus rostos. Então ele se lembrou. Haviam tirado aquela foto no cinema em Paris, durante a exibição de Nosferatu.

Tommy sorriu com carinho divertido. Aquela fora realmente uma maneira inusitada de se conhecer alguém... Resolveu usar a foto como papel de parede do tablet e ficou admirando a tela. Podia-se ver a essência de Marie naquela foto: olhos brilhantes, sorriso franco e um tanto triste.

De repente, um enorme relógio digital apareceu na tela e Enter Sandman começou a tocar no volume máximo. Abaixo do relógio, uma mensagem: “Eu disse para não passar a manhã na cama! Vá tomar banho ou chegará atrasado!”

Tommy riu e desligou o tablet. Como aquela mulher podia conhecê-lo tão bem em tão pouco tempo?!

 

Chegou ao Lê Cirque em Los Angeles dez minutos adiantado, sentindo-se muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Claro que a falta de maquiagem o ajudara a chegar na hora. Sua mãe aceitara muito graciosamente os piercings, o cabelo e as tatuagens, mas ele sabia que o delineador era demais para ela.

Além do mais, Marie também gostava de seu rosto limpo.

—Bom dia! – disse ao maitre. – Mesa para quatro... não estou certo de em nome de quem está a reserva...

—Sua mesa ficará pronto logo, monsier Ratliff. Nosso bar está a sua disposição.

—Oh! Está bem, obrigado.

Tommy foi até o bar, admirando disfarçadamente o ambiente sério e elegante. Ainda bem que escolhera um blazer preto e uma camisa lisa ao invés de uma de suas camisetas provocativas de Nova Orleans!

—Olá amigo. Uma cerveja, por favor. – disse ao barman.

—Monsier Ratliff, um instante, por favor. – Rapidamente o barman colocou um copo de uísque sobre o balcão e o completou até a metade com, o que Tommy pode ver depois, um uísque dezesseis anos escocês. – Com os cumprimentos de monsieur Courier.

O guitarrista arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

—Ele está aqui?

—Não senhor. – o barman sorriu divertido com o alivio estampado no rosto de Tommy. - Mas ele ligou para nosso gerente esta manhã. Pediu para lhe entregarmos isto também.

Tommy estendeu a mão e pegou o bilhete escrito em papel verde claro, timbrado com o símbolo do restaurante. Para ganhar coragem, tomou um gole do uísque, que desceu quente e suave por sua garganta.

“Caro Thomas, Há muito tempo não ouvia o riso na voz de minha filha, sei que devo isso ao senhor, e tenho de lhe agradecer. Não aprovo a decisão dela de fugir para o outro lado do mundo com um completo desconhecido, _mas_ Marie está feliz, então, eu estou feliz. Mas fique sabendo, meu caro Thomas, que se o senhor magoar minha filha, ou mesmo se eu perceber que isso pode acontecer, irei atrás do senhor com minha pistola e uma pá. Sinceramente, Guideon Courier.”

Tommy ficou olhando para o bilhete por algum tempo, sem saber o que pensar daquilo. O dono do Courrier Internacional e de tantas outras empresas ao redor do mundo o tinha ameaçado de morte!  Aquilo lhe provocava um frio no estomago que não sentia desde sua audição para a banda de Adam. Por outro lado, ele tinha de admitir que o magnata das comunicações tinha um peculiar senso de humor.

Quando uma mão tocou seu ombro, ele se assustou e virou o rosto de supetão. Marie aproveitou para beijá-lo na boca. Ver o rosto sorridente dela o acalmou. De jeito nenhum faria algo que apagasse aquele sorriso.

—Feliz aniversário gatinho! – ela disse, exagerando o sotaque francês que sabia que ele gostava.

—Obrigado! Oi mãe!

—Parabéns querido! – a Sra. Ratliff o apertou contra os seios e então abarcou seu rosto entre as mãos, olhando em seus olhos por vários minutos. – Não o vejo feliz assim há muito tempo!

Tommy ficou vermelho e sorriu sem graça, virando-se para Lisa.

—Oi mana.

—Feliz aniversário! Hey, nossa mesa está pronta!

Eles sentaram-se e logo fizeram seus pedidos.

—Você disse ao seu pai que hoje era meu aniversário, Marie?

—Sim. Conversamos por telefone ontem. Ele ligou para você?

—Não, mas me mandou um copo de uísque 16 anos. Suspeito que devo esta mesa a ele também.

—Sim... Ele queria lhe dar um presente de aniversario. Você está bravo?

—De jeito nenhum! Apenas achei estranho.

—Oh querido, monsieur Courier é um homem muito simpático e educado!

—A senhora já falou com ele mãe?

—Sim. Nos falamos pelo computador no outro dia. Uma maravilha esse tal de Skype não é? – os olhos de Tommy ficavam mais arregalados a cada momento.

—Eu também não gostei muito disso, Tommy. – Marie atalhou – Mas meu pai é assim mesmo... O lado bom é que, uma vez que ele decide que gosta de você, tudo fica bem.

—E se ele decidisse que não gosta de mim?

—Se fosse esse o caso, eu não estaria mais aqui, gatinho.

—Uau!

—Você deve ter tido uma adolescência difícil... – Lisa comentou.

—Foi interessante, com certeza.

—Hey, obrigada pelo tablet Marie!

—De nada! Achei que você fosse gostar de ter suas cifras mais a mão.

—Gostei muito das fotos também. – Eles se encararam por um longo momento, sorrindo. Por sua vez Lisa e a mãe se entreolharam, fazia realmente muito tempo que não viam aquele sorriso.

—A que horas Adam nos quer em sua casa? – Lisa perguntou, quando os pratos da sobremesa foram retirados.

—As nove. Alias, temos que correr ou vamos nos atrasar para o cabeleireiro. Tommy, você leva sua mãe para casa, não é? Obrigada, te amo! Tchau Sra. Ratliff!

—Tchau querida! – Rápidas como um furacão Lisa e Marie saíram do restaurante deixando Tommy sem entender nada.

—Que pressa é essa?!

—Você não ouviu? Elas tinham hora no salão. Agora seja um bom menino e leve sua velha mãe para casa.

—Mamãe, a senhora não está velha!

—Não fale besteira Thomas! É claro que estou velha! Você está fazendo trinta anos hoje... Oh meu bebê! – no momento seguinte a mãe de Tommy chorava baixinho.

—Oh mamãe!!! – com lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus próprios olhos, Tommy abraçou a mãe e beijou-a no rosto.

—Fico tão feliz em vê-lo contente assim, querido! Marie é mesmo a garota certa para você!

—É mesmo. Com certeza!

—E o que você está esperando para pedi-la em casamento?!

—Ahn... Ainda é um pouco cedo mãe. – ele disse, sem querer contar à mãe ainda, que pensava em fazer exatamente isso.

—Querido, ela veio da França para ficar com você depois de três dias juntos e ainda está aqui! Além do mais, seu pai e eu nos casamos com menos tempo de namoro!

Era verdade e eles haviam sido felizes por quase quarenta anos! Talvez pedir Marie em casamento fosse mesmo a coisa certa!

—Por falar nisso, o que o pai dela disse à senhora?

—Oh, nada de mais. Ele queria saber se você usava drogas, se namorava muito, se já tinha engravidado uma garota...

Pasmo, ele parou entre as mesas do restaurante, quase derrubando um garçom.

—E o que a senhora respondeu?

—Que você é um menino de ouro, mas que teve alguns problemas na adolescência. E eu também disse que a filha dele não podia estar com alguém melhor.

Tommy apertou a ponte do nariz com os dedos e gemeu. O pai de Marie provavelmente estava providenciando um dossiê completo sobre ele naquele exato momento. Com o FBI...

—Venha, mãe. Vamos para casa.

Por um motivo e por outro, Tommy acabou passando a tarde toda na casa da mãe e quando se deu conta, já havia anoitecido e estava quase na hora da festa.

Subiu a escada para seu apartamento apressado e logo quando colocava a chave na fechadura, seu celular começou a tocar.

—Glitters, já era para vocês estarem aqui!

—Merda, já é tarde assim? Desculpe Adam, minha mãe cismou de assar um bolo para mim e eu acabei perdendo a hora...

O apartamento estava as escuras, umas poucas velas acesas denunciavam a presença de Marie. Pendendo bem na altura de seu rosto, logo no hall de entrada, havia a foto de um morango, vermelho e redondo. Sem entender, Tommy puxou a foto e a virou, mas não havia nada escrito no verso.

Continuou andando pelo apartamento, procurando por ela. Adam ainda estava ao telefone, tagarelando e ele respondia laconicamente.

Na cozinha, outra foto estava sobre o balcão, desta vez era um pote de chantili. Ainda nem sinal de Marie.

—Mas o que diabos...

—Tommy, você não está prestando atenção! Está tudo bem?

—Sim, Adam. Desculpe pelo atraso – Tommy foi na direção do quarto, que estava fechado, a foto de uma caixa de presente estava grudada na porta. – Vou pegar Marie e então nós vamos... – ao abrir a porta, o guitarrista se deparou com sua namorada recostada na cama, as pernas ligeiramente dobradas de lado, vestindo um corselete vermelho. – nos atrasar ainda mais. Tchau Adam!

Tommy jogou o telefone sobre uma pilha de roupas na poltrona e chutou a porta para que se fechasse.

—Olá Thomas! Senti sua falta hoje... Quer um morango? – ela apanhou uma fruta na tigela sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e a mordeu, sem deixar de olhar para ele.

—Acho que vou querer bem mais do que um... – Tommy tirou o paletó e a camisa e os jogou longe, a calça e os sapatos seguiram o mesmo caminho.

—Como você sabia que eu adoro morangos? – disse, engatinhando pela cama até estar sobre ela, a franja loira pendendo a centímetros do rosto de Marie.

—Do mesmo jeito que eu sabia que o machiatto de caramelo conquistaria você! – ela respondeu, colocando o morango que mordera na boca e se inclinando para beijá-lo.

Tommy pegou o morango com os dentes, aproveitando para passar a língua pelos lábios dela.

—Então era por isso que você e Lisa estavam com tanta pressa? – Marie fez que sim com a cabeça. – E minha mãe me segurou na casa dela a tarde toda de propósito?

—Uhum...

—Fui alvo de uma conspiração de mulheres! – Ele disse, rindo, antes de enterrar o rosto no pescoço dela e morder de leve.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, ele viu a fita de cetim verde escuro que ela usava nos cabelos e teve uma ideia.

—Você é meu presente de aniversario, certo? – ela assentiu, seus olhos brilhando com malícia. – Então fique bem quietinha...

Com movimentos lânguidos ele acariciou os braços de pele branca, erguendo-os até acima da cabeça dela e então, enrolou a fita em seus pulsos, passando pela grade na cabeceira. Marie estava presa e totalmente à sua mercê, um sorriso satisfeito curvava os lábios finos.

—Minha parte favorita de ganhar presente sempre foi arrancar o papel de embrulho... Geralmente eu o rasgo, mas este aqui é tão bonito... Posso querer vê-lo outra vez.

Um a um, ele foi soltando os colchetes que prendiam o corselete. Quando finalmente expôs a pele branca aos seus olhos, Tommy correu o nariz pelo tórax, entre os seios e até a base do pescoço, onde depositou um beijo leve.

—Você tem um cheiro tão bom! – Correu os lábios de leve pela pele, provocando arrepios em Marie. Continuou até alcançar os seios, que subiam e desciam com a respiração acelerada dela. Sem aviso, abocanhou um mamilo e o mordeu e puxou. Marie arfou e se retorceu em suas amarras, desesperada para entrelaçar seus dedos na franja loura que fazia cócegas em sua pele. – E o gosto de sua pele me deixa louco! – agora ele torcia o mamilo com os dentes, a língua acariciando a ponta. – Mas acho que pode ficar melhor...

Tommy então, apanhou a lata de chantili em spray sobre o criado mudo e a agitou, olhando sugestivamente para ela.

Marie fechou os olhos e saboreou a sensação do creme gelado sendo derramado em sua pele, sobre os seios e entre eles, deixando uma trilha por seu estômago que parava logo acima dos quadris. Em seguida, ela sentiu o frio ser substituído pelo calor da língua dele, que corria pelo mesmo caminho, recolhendo a cobertura doce. Tommy brincou com seus mamilos mais uma vez, ora lambendo, ora mordendo. Sua boca desceu pela trilha de chantili até a cintura, e parou. Deixou que seu hálito quente a atingisse no ponto mais sensível, ficando parado entre suas pernas, até ouvi-la gemer em antecipação. No entanto, ele tinha outros planos. Correu os dedos pela parte interna das coxas, fazendo cócegas, o que ele sabia, a faria separar ainda mais as pernas. O nariz logo tomou o lugar dos dedos, assim como sua língua e os lábios macios.

—Oh Tommy, por favor! – ela disse, num resmungo torturado e quase inaudível.

—O que foi, baby? O que você quer?

—UH! Eu odeio quando você faz isso!

—Não odeia não! – ele disse, rindo e jogando mais chantili sobre virilha dela. – Me diz o que você quer, que eu faço, é simples assim!

—Uh! – Marie era teimosa e não queria dar o braço a torcer, então Tommy apenas continuou seu passeio pela pele sensível, mas desta vez, com os dentes.

Ele estava evitando a área úmida entre as pernas de propósito, pois sabia que assim a faria implorar por mais. Mas a tensão crescia cada vez mais, e o próprio Tommy não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria se segurar...

—Quero tocar você! Me solte, por favor!

—Isso não vai acontecer, baby! – ele rebateu e se ergueu para beija-la nos lábios. Sua ereção agora estava pressionada contra a pélvis de Marie, firme e pulsante.

—Tommy, não faça isso comigo! – ela choramingou, quando ele mordeu de leve seu pescoço.

—Me diz o que você quer! – desta vez, os dentes dele afundaram um pouco mais na pele macia, e a sensação de sucção foi demais para ela.

—Quero sentir você em mim! Quero que me faça gritar! – de olhos bem abertos, ela o encarava, as íris cor de chocolate brilhantes e cheias de necessidade.

—Com o maior prazer!

Sem conseguir adiar mais, Tommy a penetrou com força, cravando as unhas em seus quadris. Marie gritou e puxou a fita de cetim até que a pele de seus pulsos ficasse branca. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e selvagens.

Quando Tommy finalmente decidiu libertar Marie das amarras, as mãos dela voaram para seu cabelo e ombro, trazendo-o para mais perto. Nenhuma proximidade parecia ser suficiente... Eles se abraçaram e logo estavam sentados na cama, as pernas ao redor da cintura um do outro. Ao sentir o corpo dela se retesar, Tommy se deixou cair de costas na cama. Observar Marie atingir o clímax tornara-se seu momento preferido.

Olhos fechados, os cabelos caindo sobre os seios, a cabeça jogada para trás em puro abandono, ela se entregava ao orgasmo avassalador. De seus lábios entreabertos o nome dele soava em uma litania apaixonada.

—Tão linda! – ele disse, antes de seu próprio clímax roubar-lhe a razão.

Minutos depois, ainda entrelaçados um ao outro, as respirações aceleradas e o suor brilhando em suas testas, os dois se entreolhavam, perdidos na imensidão dos sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro.

—Temos que ir à festa... Marie disse baixinho, passando o nariz pelo pescoço dele.

—Não temos não!

—Sim, temos. Adam vem planejando esta festa desde que vocês voltaram do Canadá! Venha, mexa esse lindo traseiro e vamos tomar um banho!

—Gostei dessa parte!


	19. Chapter 19

—Cara, nem acredito que já é Halloween! – Isaac gritou, de dentro do banheiro de Tommy. Ele estava tendo problemas para colocar sua fantasia de gorila.

—É verdade. Os dias passaram voando! Parece que foi ontem que começamos a GlamNation e já faz quase um ano que ela terminou.

Tommy estava jogado na cama, totalmente fantasiado como um vampiro do século XIX, algo entre Drácula e Louis d’Point Du Lac.

Isaac então saiu de dentro do banheiro, carregando sua cabeça de gorila embaixo do braço.

—Cara, serio mesmo, você tá ridículo! – o baterista resmungou alguma coisa e jogou a mascara na direção de Tommy.

—E o que você quer que eu faça? Karen secou minha fantasia na secadora e ela encolheu... Era realmente muito boa.

—Sinto muito cara! – Tommy coçou a cabeça por baixo da cartola, encarando seu amigo. – Vamos dar um jeito...

—Nah... Não estou com humor para festa de qualquer jeito. Meus dias de gorila acabaram antes de começar. Podem ir sem mim.

—Tem certeza?

—Claro. Marie está esperando você lá na sala. Eu coloco a chave debaixo do capacho quando sair.

—Você é que sabe. A casa é sua.

—Obrigado...

Tommy então saiu para o corredor, em direção a sala. Cartola levemente inclinada, bengala em punho, sapatos brilhando.

—Está pronta Marie... Holly Shit!

Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido antigo azul e prata, combinando com a fantasia dele. Usava uma peruca ruiva penteada para cima com fieiras de pérolas entre as mechas e no pescoço, que acompanhava a maquiagem branquíssima do rosto, se via duas feridas desenhadas sobre a jugular. Lábios vermelhos sorriam para ele.

—Muito elegante, monsieur Ratliff! – ela disse, forçando o sotaque.

—Você está tão linda que apenas um palavrão pode descrever!

—Obrigada... eu acho...

—Venha cá! – ele a pegou pela mão e puxou para perto dele.

—Não! Vai manchar minha maquiagem, Tommy! Além do mais, estamos atrasados.

Como se esperasse por sua deixa, uma buzina soou na rua em frente ao prédio. Marie olhou pela janela e viu um gigantesco Party Bus estacionado, de onde vinha uma musica eletrônica animada e um mini show de luzes.

—Isaac! Tommy Joe! Marie! – Adam enfiara a cabeça pelo teto solar e agitava os braços tomados por pulseiras, correntes e cravos cromados. Este ano ele havia escolhido um tema punk para seu sempre presente vampiro.

O casal desceu rapidamente os dois lances de escada e pulou para dentro da limusine que era do tamanho de um ônibus.

—Vocês estão fantásticos! Disse Sauli.

—E vocês totalmente medonhos!

—Obrigado! – os dois disseram em uníssono. – Onde estão Isaac e Karen?

—Karen foi para a casa da mãe e Isaac não quis vir. Acho que está se sentindo abandonado...

—Tomara que ela não termine com ele! – Marie completou. – Tenho sentido ela meio estranha nos últimos tempos.

—Na certa ela se arrepende do que fez... – Sauli começou a dizer, mas parou ao receber uma cotovelada de Adam. – Ai!

—Não se preocupe Adam, Tommy me contou tudo.

—Então, te devo um pedido de desculpas.

—Esqueça isso. Não fiquei ofendida. Eu sou a estranha no ninho, afinal de contas!

—Então, esta noite será seu batismo e você será oficialmente, parte da Glamily! – Adam disse, entregando a Marie uma dose de tequila, com sal na borda do copo e um gomo de limão.

—Um brinde à Glamily! – ela disse, levando o copo aos lábios e entornando como uma profissional, ao que foi imitada por todos.

Assim que todos os convidados estavam no ônibus, Adam colocou algumas de suas novas musicas para tocar, animando a festa ainda mais. A cartola de Tommy, bem como sua bengala, já havia sido jogada embaixo dos bancos, para que ele pudesse se movimentar livremente.

—Se eu soubesse que Adam traria a festa até nós, eu teria dito a você que usasse outra fantasia! – ele comentou, desenroscando-se das saias amplas do vestido de época que Marie usava.

—Ah, e onde estaria o glamour então? E também, eu não poderia observar seu rosto quando fizesse isso:

Com um movimento rápido das mãos, ela soltou uma serie de colchetes na parte de trás da saia, que caiu no chão, formando um circulo azul e prata. Marie estava agora, vestindo apenas um corset prateado e meias arrastão. De dama antiga, sua fantasia se transformava em corista de Las Vegas.

Todos os convidados homens, inclusive os gays, assoviaram e bateram palmas.

—Holly Shit!

—Você está se tornando repetitivo Tommy Joe! – ela disse, virando-se de costas para ele e mexendo os quadris no ritmo de uma das novas musicas.

—Garota, você está me provocando de novo! – ela não disse nada, apenas olhou para trás com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e colou seu corpo ao dele.

Aquela foi uma das festas mais loucas que LA jamais viu. O Party Bus rodou por toda a cidade, levando seus ocupantes às mais variadas boates e clubes noturnos, alguns gays, outros não, mas Adam Lambert era sempre bem-vindo em todos eles.

 

***

—Oh meu Deus! Eu me sinto tão gorda!

Parada em frente ao espelho, só de calcinha e sutiã, Marie girava o corpo para se ver de todos os ângulos.

De sua posição privilegiada na cama, Tommy Joe não poderia discordar mais!

—Pare de falar besteiras mulher! Você está linda!

—Não me chame de mulher! – ela disse, enfezada, virando-se para ele.

—Está bem, está bem! – ele se ajoelhou na beirada do colchão, puxando-a para os seus braços. – Minha linda Marie que eu amo tanto! Você não está gorda!

—Eu não disse que estou gorda. Disse que me sinto gorda, depois de tudo o que bebemos ontem.

—Você é complicada. – ele disse, em tom pensativo.

—E você costumava gostar disso... – ela resmungou.

Tommy bufou e voltou a cair deitado na cama. Ela por sua vez arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando o comportamento de seu namorado. Normalmente ele a puxaria para a cama e só a deixaria se levantar quando estivessem ambos suados e ofegantes.

—Brooke marcou uma aula de pilates... Você pode ir me buscar as três naquela academia do centro?

—Pilates? Isso me parece meio fajuto...

—Você e suas palavras de velho... Pilates é ótimo e vai me ajudar a desestressar.

—Por que você está estressada Marie?

—Deixa pra lá. Você pode ir me buscar ou não?

—Claro!

—Ótimo. Até mais.

Frustrada, Marie desceu as escadas e saiu para a rua, bufando alto. Quando Brooke parou o carro em frente ao prédio de Tommy, ela pulou para dentro e bateu a porta.

—Que bicho te mordeu, amiga? – Terrence perguntou, virando-se no banco da frente para olhar para ela.

—Tommy!

—Achei que você gostasse quando ele te mordia!  - Brooke rebateu, e Terence caiu na gargalhada, mas parou quando viu que Marie não achara graça na piada. Os dois dançarinos trocaram olhares preocupados. – Conte-nos, querida!

—Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele... conosco... Tommy está diferente ultimamente. Sempre pensando, quieto e distante. Acho que está se cansando de mim. Não transamos mais como costumávamos, também.

—Meu bem... Isso é por que o pequeno pintinho do nosso Tommy precisa de um descanso!

—Terence! – Brooke repreendeu, tentando não rir.

—Não é pequeno coisa nenhuma Terence! Oh, deixa pra lá!

—Oh, querida! Só estava tentando amenizar o clima! Sinto muito.

—Eu estou tão frustrada! Quer dizer... ele vivia atrás de mim, não nos desgrudávamos! Quando não estávamos transando, estávamos juntos no sofá, assistindo Tv e conversando... E agora parece que ele não quer mais ficar comigo! Ontem antes da festa ele saiu e não me disse pra onde foi. Nós sempre dizemos um ao outro aonde vamos!

—Você não pode estar pensando que Tommy está pulando a cerca! – Ele disse e Marie não respondeu.

—Eu acho que você está sendo paranoica. – Disse Brooke, estacionando o carro. – Lembra como você estava nervosa, quando eles foram para St. Agathe, com o quanto vocês tinham ficado próximos em tão pouco tempo? Eu acho que Tommy está passando por essa fase agora... Você sabe que os homens são mais lentos...

—Hey!

—Desculpe Terence, mas é verdade! – Marie teve de rir da cara de ofendido do dançarino.

—Será?!

—Tenho certeza disso. Agora vamos parar com essa conversa mole! Contrai a barriga e segura o xixi!

Rindo, os três entraram na sala de pilates da academia, onde a professora os esperava.

Fazer aqueles exercícios sempre animava Marie. Ela realmente gostava de pilates, de sentir os músculos esticando e trabalhando e da tranquilidade que eram as aulas, se comparadas às sessões de musculação ou aulas de aeróbica. Sem falar na sensação de poder que fazer cem flexões equilibrada sobre uma bola enorme, lhe dava.

Quando Tommy chegou à academia, foi instruído a subir um lance de escadas e abrir a terceira porta a direta, onde Marie e os dançarinos estavam terminando sua aula. Sorrateiro, para não atrapalhar, ele abriu a porta e espiou para dentro.

Sua namorada estava, naquele momento, deitada em um aparelho que mais parecia uma cama de solteiro com colunas, daquelas que se encontra em salas de tortura ou clubes de BDSM, empurrando com os pés uma barra de ferro pendurada sobre... Sua cabeça? Que droga de exercício era aquele?

A despeito da estranheza, aquela posição dava a ele uma visão magnífica do traseiro roliço.

—E é isso por hoje, garotas! – a professora disse, batendo as mãos e sorrindo. – Podem relaxar e se alongar. Hey, parece que temos um visitante! Olá você.

—Oi... Não quero atrapalhar, só vim buscar minha garota.

Marie não pode evitar que um sorriso curvasse seus lábios ao perceber que a professora estava dando em cima dele, mas Tommy não tomava conhecimento.

Querendo se exibir um pouco, ela cruzou as pernas na frente do corpo e deixou o tronco cair para a frente até encostar no colchonete, soltando um gemido de deleite ao sentir seus músculos se esticando. E aquele gemido mandou uma vibração deliciosa direto para dentro das calças de Tommy.

Como estava olhando para ele, Marie o viu fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, o que a fez sorrir.

—Acho que é o bastante por hoje. – disse, ao se levantar, indo na direção dele. – Me dá dez minutos para um banho, gatinho?

—Claro.

Enquanto tirava a roupa de ginástica, ela ouviu Tommy e Terence conversando no corredor, não podia entender o que estavam dizendo, mas seu namorado parecia muito animado com alguma coisa.

—Querida, Terence e eu precisamos ir. Nos vemos no estúdio amanhã?

—Claro! – elas beijaram-se no rosto e Brooke sorriu, apertando a mão da amiga.

—Deixa a paranoia de lado! Tommy ama você! Nunca duvide disso!

Depois que Brooke saiu, ela ficou prestando atenção para tentar ouvir a conversa deles, mas aparentemente os dançarinos estavam mesmo com pressa. Agora ela só ouvia o som dos creepers de Tommy indo e vindo pelo corredor bem em frente a porta.

Num rompante de coragem, ela esperou que o som chegasse mais perto, abriu a porta, segurou-o pela camisa e puxou o guitarrista para dentro do vestiário feminino.

—Mas o que...

—Olá Tommy Joe! – ela disse, prensando-o contra a porta, enquanto girava o trinco. – Estou frustrada e insatisfeita, e a culpa é sua!

—Minha?

—Aham. A próxima aula acaba em vinte minutos, você tem esse tempo para remediar sua falta. Acha que consegue?

Sempre pronto para um desafio, Tommy sorriu, arrancando a camiseta preta pela cabeça e jogando-a sobre um banco. Num movimento rápido inverteu suas posições. Correu as mãos pelo corpo dela, já despido, parando no traseiro para apertar as nádegas com força, o que provocou um gemido de Marie.

Conforme descia as mãos pelas pernas roliças, ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, retirando a calcinha de algodão azul.

Quando a língua dele tocou sua pele, Marie arfou e suas mãos voaram para o cabelo dele. Tommy beijou a pele ao redor do umbigo e foi descendo os lábios cheios, roçando o rosto nos pelos macios da junção entre as pernas.

Mesmo sabendo o que viria a seguir, porque ela sabia o que significava aquele brilho nos olhos castanhos que prendiam os seus, ela arfou e gemeu, deleitada com as sensações elétricas que a língua experiente brincando em seu sexo lhe provocavam.

Tommy por sua vez, sentia suas calças mais apertadas a cada som que ela emitia. Ela respirava pesadamente agora, fechando os dedos que seguravam o cabelo dele, impedindo que Tommy se afastasse.

Ao perceber que ela estava quase gozando Tommy se levantou, abriu o zíper da calça jeans e sem aviso a penetrou profunda e firmemente. Os olhos de Marie se abriram em surpresa e êxtase e ela passou uma perna ao redor da cintura dele, sempre buscando mais contato, mais fricção, mais daquela sensação maravilhosa de se perder em uma nuvem de prazer. Ele abafou seus gritos com um beijo rude e exigente, enquanto segurava as mãos dela contra a porta, restringindo seus movimentos.

—Satisfeita agora? – ele disse de encontro ao ouvido dela, sua voz soando um tanto raivosa.

—Oh Tommy, como eu senti falta disso! Ela percebeu a confusão no olhar dele, mas aquele não era o lugar nem a hora para falar. Beijou-o de leve e então o puxou consigo para um dos boxes de chuveiro.

Ele estava retirando o resto da roupa para se juntar a ela quando ouviram alguém tentando abrir a porta. Tommy arregalou os olhos, tratando de voltar a se vestir. Como diabos ele sairia dali sem ser pego?!

—Fique atrás da porta. – ela disse, enrolando-se numa toalha e então gritou. – Já vou!

—Qual é a sua, garota?! Não se tranca a porta do vestiário! – disse uma voz zangada, que Tommy pode ver, pertencia à uma moça negra e esbelta, carregando uma mochila gigantesca.

—Me desculpe, entrei aqui meio distraída com meu... ipod. – ela lançou um olhar de relance para Tommy, escondido atrás da porta aberta. – Nem percebi que tinha trancado a porta!

—Ah tudo bem então... A moça deu de ombros e sumiu de vista ao entrar na área reservada dos armários e chuveiros.

Espiando para o corredor, ela fez sinal para Tommy que saiu rindo alto pelo corredor.


	20. Chapter 20

—Será que você pode me contar o que está acontecendo nessa sua cabeça, Marieanne?

Marie parou no meio do hall e virou-se para ele sem dizer nada. Aquele era o mesmo Tommy que ela conhecera em Paris três meses atrás? Três meses? Só? As vezes parecia uma vida inteira... Tanta coisa havia mudado. Ela mudara muito, e com certeza ele também. Precisava falar com ele... Se havia algo de errado, precisavam conversar.

—Tommy eu... – ela expirou ruidosamente, deixando os ombros caírem. Não sabia por onde começar. Ele então, a fez largar suas coisas no chão e a puxou consigo para o sofá, fazendo Marie sentar-se em seu colo.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, as mãos dele correndo pelas costas dela, num carinho delicado.

—Você está cansado de mim? – Ela disse de repente.

—O que? Não! Nunca! O que a fez pensar isso?

—Você está meio distante nesses últimos dias... Não fica mais comigo como antes, ontem saiu e não me disse nada... Não é assim que as coisas começam a acabar?

—Geralmente... Mas não é o caso. - ele a apertou mais de encontro a si e beijou seu cabelo. – Me desculpe se a meu comportamento nos últimos dias a fez se sentir mal. Eu jamais vou me cansar de você Marie!

—Então o que aconteceu?

—Tenho tido muito em que pensar, querida... Você, ser o guitarrista da banda, minha mãe... E eu fiz trinta anos! Me sinto tão velho!

—Você não é velho! – ela rebateu, sentando-se sobre os quadris dele. – é um guitarrista extremamente sexy de trinta anos de idade que por acaso pertence a mim.

—Pertenço é?

—Uhum! – insinuante, ela colocou as mãos por baixo da camisa dele e começou a acariciar o tórax rijo coberto de pelos castanhos.

—Ah Marie...

 

***

—Queria ter tido mais tempo pra ensaiar!

— _Kulta_ , se acalme, está bem? Você já cantou essas musicas antes e foi sensacional. Não há nada com o que se preocupar!

—Como não tenho nada com o que me preocupar? Eu vou cantar com a porra do Queen! Na frente do mundo inteiro! Tendo ensaiado apenas um dia com eles! Eu vou foder a merda toda, com certeza!

Sauli revirou os olhos, lembrando a sim mesmo que realmente amava aquela Drama Queen dando chilique na frente dele.

—Adam, olhe para mim! – o outro não tomou conhecimento, continuando a jogar itens aleatórios dentro da mala aberta sobre a cama. – Adam Mitchel Lambert, olhe pra mim nesse instante!

Ser chamado pelo nome completo é um sinal de alerta para qualquer um. Adam parou e virou-se para o namorado, bufando.

—Melhor. Agora me diga... Brian e Roger são os maiores roqueiros de todos os tempos, certo?

—Certo.

—E eles souberam administrar muito bem a carreira deles por todos esses anos, mesmo depois da morte de Freddie, certo?

—Certo.

—Então qual é a porra do problema?! Se eles confiam em você, você também devia confiar!

—Acho que você tem razão... – Adam suspirou e deixou os ombros relaxarem. – Mas o que eu vou usar?!

—Ai Deus!

 

O aeroporto internacional LAX estava tranquilo naquela noite. Ninguém estava sabendo que Adam iria viajar, então, não havia fãs nem fotógrafos esperando por eles no saguão e Sauli pode se despedir de seu amor com calma.

—Faça uma boa viajem e me ligue quando chegar ao hotel, está bem?

—É claro. Vejo você em dois dias, certo?

—Eu não perderia o show por nada no mundo! – um beijo apaixonado e Adam se afastou rumo ao portão de embarque.

 

—Nossa! Isso aqui é enorme! – Marie exclamou, ao entrarem na arena onde aconteceria o MTV Europian Music Awards, em Belfast, Irlanda do Norte, dois dias depois.

—É mesmo! E estará lotado logo, logo. – Tommy disse, olhando em volta.

—Isso vai ser realmente muito bom!

Eles voltaram para a sala VIP, onde outros famosos esperavam o show começar bebericando e conversando. Marie logo avistou os membros do Queen, sentados em um sofá e cercados de fãs.

—Oi tio Brian! – disse, parada atrás do circulo de pessoas. Brian esticou o pescoço, procurando quem tivera a audácia de chamá-lo de tio. Nem mesmo seus sobrinhos o chamavam assim, mas quando viu Marie, um sorriso genuíno curvou seus lábios e as sobrancelhas ainda negras, relaxaram. O guitarrista sessentão levantou-se de um pulo e abriu caminho entre a pequena multidão que o cercava.

—Olá menina! – ambos se abraçaram com força. – Como você está? Foi uma verdadeira surpresa vê-la na casa de Adam aquele dia.

—Estou muito bem! E eu imagino que tenha sido uma surpresa mesmo! Brian, este é Tommy, meu namorado e guitarrista do Adam.

Tommy se adiantou, engolindo em seco e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar um dos maiores guitarristas de todos os tempos.

—Tommy Joe Ratliff, senhor. É uma honra conhecê-lo!

—Igualmente, filho. – Brian tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto. Estava acostumado a lidar com fãs e aspirantes a guitarrista, mas ele sabia que aquele rapaz tinha muito talento. – Eu vi alguns vídeos de vocês. Você é muito bom com o baixo!

—Espere só até ouvi-lo com a guitarra, Brian! Tommy é simplesmente fantástico! – era Adam quem falava, se aproximando do grupo de mãos dadas com Sauli.  
Nesse meio tempo, Roger conseguira se livrar da garota que se sentara em seu colo e juntava-se ao pequeno grupo, rindo baixinho.

—Você se lembra de Roger, não é Marie?

—É claro! Como vai Roger! Continua o mais bonitão da banda!

—E eu que pensava que só os velhos tinham problemas de visão! – rebateu o baterista, puxando Marie para um abraço.

—E então, Adam? Preparado? – Brian quis saber.

—Espero sinceramente que sim! – ele parecia realmente nervoso.

—Você vai se sair bem! – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

—Hey, já vai começar! – alguém falou e Sauli, Marie e Tommy foram para seus lugares na arena.

No final do show, o premio de Ícone Global foi entregue a Brian e Roger e a apresentação com Adam iria finalmente começar.

Como todos esperavam e sabiam que ia acontecer, Adam dominou o palco e cantou com perfeição algumas das musicas que ele crescera ouvindo, fazendo jus ao legado de Freddie.

—Ah meus Deus! Ele está fantástico! – Marie disse ao ouvido de Tommy, mas sem tirar os olhos do pequeno palco circular que avançava entre os espectadores, onde Adam e Brian acabavam de chegar. O cantor olhou fixamente para eles e começou os primeiros versos de We Are The Champions. Foi então que Marie sentiu algo firme, mas macio ser colocado em sua palma. Com relutância, baixou os olhos e viu uma caixinha de joias em sua palma. Seus olhos correram para encontrar os de Tommy, que estavam muito abertos e apreensivos.

Quando abriu a caixa, viu um par de belíssimos brincos de brilhantes acomodados contra cetim azul claro. Tiffany’s!

—Oh. Meu...

—Casa comigo Marie? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

—Oh Tommy Joe!

 

~Fim~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então.... É isso. Espero que vocês tenham gostado... :) <3


End file.
